Date a Quartzer (Reiniciado)
by reic.2410
Summary: Un gran desastre ocurrió hace treinta años y ahora un chico tendrá que solucionarlo enamorando a unas chicas muy poderosas para sellar sus poderes. Pero también, para salvar al mundo, deberá convertirse en un rey con el poder de los Hesei rider. Para lograrlo, usara la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos. Itsuka Shidou se convertirá en el rey de todo el tiempo. En Kamen rider ZI-O.
1. El día que todo cambio

**Prologo**

* * *

Se podía ver un lugar totalmente desolado. Si uno se fijaba bien, eran los restos de una ciudad. Edificios y casas destruidas, autos boqueados por doquier, no había ni una pisca de vegetación, solo había arena y polvo y el mismo cielo estaba anaranjado demostrando una gran contaminación en el aire.

En el medio de toda esa destrucción, había una construcción que se notaba intacta y bien cuidada. Era una estatua. En ella había 19 estatuas de sujetos que llevaban armadura, uno al lado del otro formando un círculo. Esas estatuas son de los 19 hesei rider, desde Kuuga hasta Build.

En el medio de ellos, se había hecho una escultura de lo que parecía un reloj que con la manilla corta apuntaba al 10 y la manecilla larga al 2, donde en medio de ese reloj tenía unas letras escritas en katakana que decía "rider". Frente a esa escultura, había la estatua de un chico de entre 17 y 18 años haciendo una pose con el brazo derecho doblado hacia abajo al lado de su cintura mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo hacia su derecha. También se notaba que en su cintura tenía un extraño cinturón.

Esa última estatua estaba parada sobre un cubo de concreto, en el cual ese cubo tenía una placa que decía:

"**En conmemoración a la primera transformación de Itsuka Shidou"**

En eso, alguien se va acercando a la estatua hasta quedar al lado de ella. El sujeto llevaba un extraño e intimidante armadura que daba aires de grandeza. Tenía un traje que es de color negro y su armadura era dorada con detalles negros. Tenía dos cintas que se cruzaban en su pecho, una era dorada y parecía la correa de un reloj de muñeca y la otra era una cinta negra llena de, lo que parecían ser, relojes. Su casco tenía un borde dorado alrededor del rostro con diamantes incrustados en ellos. Tenía una boquilla ploma, en su frente tenía dos menillas de reloj que tenían la forma de apuntar a las "2:50". También en su frente tenía tres dibujos de relojes y en el medio de esos tres tenían una extraña marca blanca que parecía un katakana que decía "Kamen". Y finalmente, tenía en la parte del lente unos katakana de color rojo sangre que decía "Rider".

De repente, se escucharon gritos de guerra y el sujeto en armadura levanto la vista para ver a un enorme grupo de gente corriendo hacia él. Ellos llevaban armas como ametralladoras, dagas, cuchillos y otras cosas. Algunos estaban montando sobre motocicletas.

-¡Ataquen!- Decía uno de los sujetos mientras los que tenían armas de fuego disparaban.

Todos comenzaron a atacar, pero el sujeto en armadura no parecía nada asustado y tranquilamente levanto su mano derecha al cielo. Con un solo movimiento, sacudió su mano levantada y se creó una enorme onda expansiva que desato explosiones a su alrededor.

Esto causo que la gente sobre bicicletas cayera y todos comenzaron a ser quemados por las llamas que los rodeaban.

El hombre dorado solo miro tranquilamente su trabajo y en eso vio como unos misiles se le acechaban. El sujeto levanto una vez más su mano y creo una onda que detuvo a los misiles en el medio de su vuelo mientras que las llamas de los propulsores seguían continuando su trabajo. Era como si una fuerza extraña los estuviera reteniendo.

Luego el sujeto noto como fue rodeado por enormes robots y uno iba a pisarlo. El alzo su mano izquierda y el robot fue mandado a volar. Él hombre en armadura fue creando más y más ondas de energía que mandaba a bolar a los robots o alguna persona que iba corriendo hacia su persona con intenciones asesinas.

Fácilmente mando a volar a todo lo que atacaba, hasta que alzo su mano derecha hacia adelante y todo se detuvo. Explosiones, caídas, trozos de metal en el aire, todo se detuvo como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera congelado.

¿?: Ustedes, tontos, aun no entienden que es imposible vencerme.- Dijo el sujeto dorado con tranquilidad.

En eso se ve a un hombre de unos 30 o 40 años arrodillado junto a una chica que parecían tener 17 o 18 años de cabello negro. Los dos respiraban agitadamente mientras miraban al que provoco gran destrucción como si nada y escuchaban lo que decía.

¿?: ¿Ustedes saben por qué no me pueden derrotar?- Dijo antes de contraer su brazo hacia su pecho y creo una onda de luz, que fue desintegrando todo a su paso.

-¡Tsukuyomi!- Grito un hombre para empujar a una chica en una trinchera bajo tierra.

El hombre, junto a otras personas, recibió esa onda de luz oscura y fueron desintegrados convirtiéndose en polvo que se llevó el aire.

De repente, esa escena se detiene y se aleja para mostrar que esa escena vino de una pantalla flotante. Una mano había apretado el botón de pausa de la pantalla deteniendo aquel video y luego hace retroceder el video mostrando al hombre en armadura dorada.

¿?: Este eres tú… en 50 años en el futuro.- Dijo una chica de cabello negro con ropa blanca, señalando al hombre en armadura con su dedo.- El rey demonio… más malvado y cruel de todos los tiempos.

¿?: Ese rey demonio… ¿Soy yo?- Dijo un chico de cabello azul y ojos cafés que llevaba un uniforme de escuela negro con un emblema rojo en su pecho, mientras miraba la imagen sin poder creerlo.

Aunque fuera solo una imagen, era suficiente para hacerlo temblar. El hecho de que le digan que ese hombre es él en 50 años es…es…

Chico: Yo… Yo… Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

El chico de cabello azul salió fuera del lugar donde se le mostro el video y termino en lo que parece ser una espesa selva. Allí se puso a pensar en las experiencias que tuvo y lo que ha visto el día de hoy. En eso recordó unas palabras que alguien le dijo hoy.

¿?: {¿Tú también…? ¿También estás aquí para matarme?}- Resonaron las palabras de una chica. El chico recordó su mirada, que era seria y de desconfianza a todos, pero también… que tenía un gran miedo.

¿Ella también es del futuro? ¿Ella sufrió por ese ser que dicen que es él en 50 años? El joven se rasco la cabeza por todo lo que le ha sucedido en un solo día y en eso, sintió algo de agua cayendo sobre su hombro.

El peli azul miro que lo mojo y lo toco notando que era pegajoso. Se volteó para ver qué fue lo que lo mojo y se aterro al ver a un enorme dinosaurio tras de él.

Chico: ¡Wow!- Exclamo sorprendido mientras que el Tiranosaurio rex rugió al ver a su presa.

El joven no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse del reptil prehistórico mientras que este lo perseguía por detrás.

=POV Protagonista=

Mi nombre es Itsuka Shidou, soy un chico normal de 17 años y estoy a punto de cumplir los 18. Soy bueno en los trabajos domésticos y en la cocina. Mis notas están sobre el promedio, aunque sobresalgo en historia, y tengo un físico promedio.

Generalmente, en la escuela, soy un chico que hace los recados para ayudar a otros. Me gusta ayudar a los demás cuando veo que puedo hacer algo o veo que alguien está en problemas. En especial, soy feliz cuando soy de utilidad para mi familia.

No tengo nada de especial y extraño… a excepción de una cosa. Y eso es un sueño que he tenido desde que era un niño que no ha muerto y sigue en pie, y es…

Ser un Rey.

He querido ser uno desde que tuve un sueño raro tras un accidente que había tenido hace años. Ahora, parece que me he metido en algo realmente grande y, según parece, el camino que tome decidirá si el mundo es salvado, destruido… o conquistado.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El día que lo cambio todo**

¿?: Ahhh…- Exhalo de incomodidad un chico dentro de su cama.

¿Quién lo podría culpar? Después de todo, si uno se encuentra a una chica bailando apasionadamente al ritmo de la samba mientras pisa su estómago, pecho o cabeza, cualquiera, a excepción de un tipo de persona, se encontraría molesto.

10 de abril, lunes.

Ayer fue el último día de vacaciones de primavera, por lo que el día de hoy comienza un día que es odiado por muchos. El inicio de las clases y día de escuela.

El nombre del chico, quien estaba en la cama, es Itsuka Shidou. Un chico de 17 años que cumplirá los 18 alrededor de septiembre. Es un chico de cabello azul corto y ojos café con un rostro un poco afeminado.

Shidou estaba gruñendo a cada rato que la chica continuaba con su baile.

Shidou: Ahh, Kotori. Mi linda hermanita.- Dijo mientras contenía sus ganas de gritar.

Kotori: ¿¡Ohhhhhhh!?- Exclamo con un rostro alegre. De esa forma, solo así, la chica se dio cuenta de que Shidou estaba despierto, mientras seguía bailando sobre su estómago.

El nombre de esta chica es Itsuka Kotori y es la hermana menor de Shidou. Es una chica de 14 años de cabello rojo atado en dos coletas gemelas hacia los lados y algunos mechones en su frente. Ella es una chica muy energética y bastante infantil, algo que ha atraído a muchos chicos a ella.

Kotori: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Mi lindo Onii-chan!- Respondió sin siquiera una señal de mover su pie con una linda sonrisa. Pero en caso de que se pregunten, a Shidou no le pareció lindo.

Shidou: Bueno, me gustaría que te quitaras de encima. Estas pesada.- Kotori asintió energéticamente y salto de la cama para luego caer e impactar sobre el estómago del chico.- ¡Gfhu!

Kotori: ¡Ahahahaha! ¡Acabas de decir "Gfhu"! ¡Como en un juego!- Shidou no le prestó atención y se tapó la cara con la sabana.- ¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué te vuelves a dormir!?- Exclamo para caer en la cama y empezar a jalar de la sabana tratando de quitarla.- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, Onii-chan! ¡Despierta!

Shidou no se rindió en soltar la sabana y en eso se le ocurrió algo.

Shidou: Huye, Kotori.

Kotori: ¿Eh?- Se mostró confusa y dejo de jalar la sabana.

Shidou: Yo, tengo el virus de "si no me dejas dormir por lo menos 10 minutos más, le haré cosquillas a mi hermanita sin poder controlarme." También conocido como el T-virus.

Kotori: ¿¡Que has dicho!?- Grito de horror de forma dramática mientras retrocedía.

Shidou: Huye, Kotori… ¡Mientras aún pueda controlarme!

Kotori: ¡Pero…! ¿¡Que pasara contigo, onii-chan!?

Shidou: ¡Olvídate de mí! Mientras tú estés a salvo… ¡Rápido!

Kotori: ¡No puede ser… Onii-chan!

Shidou se cubrió más con la sabana hasta que se la quito de repente y puso un rostro de zombi con los ojos en blanco mientras daba un rugido.

Kotori: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito de miedo antes de salir corriendo y salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Shidou giro tétricamente su cabeza con una sonrisa espeluznante mientras solo se le podía ver un ojos que era tapado por la sombra de su flequillo hasta que dio un suspiro y volvió a poner una expresión relajada.

Shidou: _Yare, yare_. Qué manera de despertar a alguien es esa.- Dijo mientras miraba su puerta donde se había ido su hermanita hasta que recordó algo.

Mientras su cerebro medio dormido se despertaba lentamente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior resurgieron. Recordó que sus padres habían salido de viaje de negocios ayer, por lo que él estaba a cargo de la cocina y le pidió a su hermanita que lo despertara, ya que es malo para despertarse.

Con eso en mente, se levantó de la cama, se lavó la cara, se peinó y se vistió con el uniforme de su escuela, ya que hoy comenzaban las clases.

Shidou bajo las escaleras mientras bostezaba llegando al primer piso. Abrió una puerta y entro dentro de la sala.

¿?: Oh, Shidou. Buenos días.- Dijo un hombre de unos 50 años que llevaba lentes y llevaba una camisa y en sima de ella, un chaleco a cuadros. Tenía unos pantalones grises y zapatos de vestir.

Shidou: Buenos días, Tío Junichiro.- Saludo mientras caminaba hacia él, quien asintió.

El nombre de este hombre es Tokiwa Junichiro. Actualmente, es quien cuida de ambos hermanos.

Junichiro: Una cosa, ¿Por qué Kotori-chan está escondida? La vi hace poco correr con miedo y meterse detrás del sofá.

Shidou: ¿Ah, eso? Pues la asuste un poco por despertarme de manera nada frágil.- Respondió y el hombre se rio.

Junichiro: ¿Una drop Kick de nuevo?-Pregunto con una sonrisa y el chico asintió.- Jajajaja, eso nunca pasa de moda.

Shidou: No te reirías si fueras quien lo recibe.

Junichiro: ¿Quién sabe?-Murmuro mirando a otro lado.- En todo caso, es mejor que la saques de su susto.

Shidou asintió y se dirigió donde su tío apuntaba. Él vio un cabello rojo tratando de ocultarse tras el sofá mientras temblaba junto a una mesa volcada usada como un muro o escudo para protegerse.

Kotori: Tengo miedo. El T-virus da miedo.- Murmuraba mientras temblaba.

Shidou noto esto y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se agachaba. Gateo rápido y en silencio por detrás del sofá hasta quedar en uno de los extremos.

Shidou: ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- Rugió mientras salía de su escondite de forma brusca a un costado de su hermanita mientras que esta grito de terror y retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared donde busco alguna vía de escape. El chico relajo su expresión y miro a la pelirroja.- Tranquilízate. Soy tu Onii-chan de siempre.

Kotori: ¿O… Onii-chan?

Shidou: No hay por qué temer, no hay por qué temer. Yo soy tu amigo, Kotori.- Dijo mientras levantaba su mano con una expresión aburrida y con eso, Kotori se relajó y dio una gran sonrisa.

Un rato después de eso se podía ver a Shidou en la cocina preparando el desayuno junto a su tío, ambos son los cocineros de la casa y muy buenos en el trabajo. Mientras tanto, Kotori estaba viendo las noticias en la TV.

TV: {Temprano por la mañana, un pequeño terremoto dimensional ocurrió en las afueras de la ciudad Tenguu. Solo hubo unos pequeños daños por la zona, y no han reportado muertos ni heridos. Actualmente, todavía no hay explicaciones sobre cuál fue la causa de esto.}

Shidou: ¿Otra vez?- Pregunto mientras seguía cocinando y con una oreja atenta a lo que decía el televisar.- Y estuvo cerca.

Kotori: Si.- Respondió sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

* * *

**Terremotos dimensionales. Distorsiones extendidas del espacio de un origen desconocido. Como su nombre indica, es cuando la dimensión del espacio colapsa, destruyendo todo lo que hay en su interior. Nadie sabe por qué suceden.**

**Después de ese gran desastre hace 30 años, hubo numerosos terremotos en todo el mundo por los siguientes 6 meses. Ahora en Japón, el más conocido fue el que arrasó la zona en la que vivíamos, el gran terremoto que arrasó con el sur de Kanto.**

**Un hubo más sismos en los siguientes 25 años, pero desde hace 5 años, luego de reconstruir la ciudad de Tenguu, los terremotos dimensionales han aumentado. Y lo peor, en Japón ocurren la mayoría de ellos.**

* * *

Junichiro: Últimamente… ¿No han ocurrido demasiados?- Pregunto mientras colocaba unas ensaladas en la mesa.

Kotori: Eso es cierto.- dijo mientras miraba la pantalla de la tele con una mirada seria.- Apareció más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Shidou de repente pone una mirada seria y aparece rápidamente frente a Kotori.

Shidou: ¡Oye! ¡Ya vamos a desayunar!- Grito enojado al ver que su hermanita tenía una paleta en su boca. Trato de quitársela, pero la chica se resistía.

Junichiro: Vamos, vamos. Sabes que a Kotori-chan le encantan las paletas. Déjalo pasar por esta vez.- Le recomendó y el peli azul decidido desistir.

Shidou: Bien… pero Kotori, asegúrate de comerte todo el desayuno.

Kotori: ¡Ou! Te quiero, Onii-chan.- Dijo lindamente dando un guiño a Shidou.

Junichiro: Jajaja, siempre es una casa feliz aquí.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Shidou volvió a la cocina y luego de un rato de estar cocinando, termino el desayuno y lo llevo a la mesa. Ambos hermanos y su tío se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. En eso, Shidou se fija en el calendario.

Shidou: Ahora que lo pienso, hoy es la ceremonia de apertura de la secundaria, ¿Verdad?

Kotori: Así es~.

Junichiro: Eso significa que ambos van a regresar a la hora del almuerzo.- Dijo contento al tener a sus dos sobrinos con él.

Shidou: Kotori, ¿Hay algo en particular que te gustaría para el almuerzo?

Después de que Kotori lo pensó bien con un "Hmmmmm", sacudió la cabeza y luego se levantó de repente.

Kotori: ¡Menú de lujo para niños!- Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa.

Shidou enderezo su cuerpo y le dio una reverencia de disculpa.

Shidou: Eso no se puede preparar en esta tienda.

Junichiro: Lamentablemente.- Asintió de acuerdo mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

Kotori: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Onii-chan! ¡Tío Junichiro!- Llamo a ambos juntando sus manos.- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Se los ruego!- Tras decir eso, baja sus manos y sonríe tiernamente al peli azul.- ¡Onii-chan!

Shidou solo suspiro aburrido y le dio un mordisco a su pan tostado. Se decidido que ambos irían a un restaurante a comer. Junichiro no podría ir pues tiene trabajo en la tienda que está detrás de la casa.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kotori: Jejejeje, ¡El menú de lujo para niños~! ¡Almorzaremos en un restaurante~!

Shidou: No te pongas feliz por ir a un restaurante.

Kotori: Esta bien. ¡Gracias, Onii-chan!

Ambos hermanos estaban caminando por la cuidad en dirección a sus escuelas. Mientras tanto, Kotori cantaba con gran felicidad y ansias de comer el almuerzo de lujo cuando sea hora de almorzar.

Shidou solo miro con una sonrisa a su hermanita. Se ella estaba feliz, entonces pagar un poco más por el almuerzo valdría la pena.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un restaurante.

Kotori: Entonces Onii-chan, cuando salgas de la escuela, nos encontraremos aquí.

Shidou: De acuerdo.- Asintió tranquilamente, pero….

Kotori: ¡Lo digo en serio! - Ella no estaba conforme con la respuesta.- ¡Tienes que mantener tu promesa! ¡Incluso si unos terroristas se apoderan del restaurante, tendrás que venir!

Shidou: Si eso ocurre, no podríamos comer ni mucho menos entrar.- Dijo con cansancio para luego poner una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermanita y sonreírle.- Esta bien, ten cuidado al ir a la escuela, ¿De acuerdo?

Kotori: ¡Mhh!- Asintió alegremente antes de irse y voltear hacia atrás.- ¡Definitivamente es una promesa! ¡Tienes que venir incluso si ocurre un terremoto dimensional!

Shidou: Si, ya entendí, así que anda rápido. ¿No querrás llegar tarde?- Dijo mientras agitaba su mano y Kotori se fue del lugar.

Shidou miro como se iba su hermanita y en eso alguien le tomo de la muñeca.

¿?: Buenos días, Itsuka.- Dijo la voz de un chico y el peli azul solo suspiro al saber quién era.

Shidou: Ou. Buenos días, Tonomachi.- Saludo tratando de contener su asco por la forma en que el chico le tomaba de la muñeca.

Tonomachi: Me alegra ver que estás comenzando el semestre en las mejores condiciones.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico de aquí es Tonomachi Hiroto, un chico de cabello negro alborotado y en punta y ojos negros. Es amigo de Shidou desde la secundaria. Es un buen chico y todo, pero es algo nerd en el sentido en que es bastante raro en muchos aspectos. Shidou se hizo amigo de el al estar sentado al lado de su persona durante la secundaria y se hicieron amigos... o más bien, el pelinegro lo ve como un amigo al ver que nadie más se le acercaba a hablar con él.

Tonomachi: Por cierto, Itsuka.- El mencionado se volteó a verlo.- Oí un rumor donde dijiste que querías ser rey para futuro. ¿Eso es cierto?

Shidou: Ah~, conque me oyeron ¿Eh?- Dijo tras recordar una reunión vocacional que tuvo con un maestro.- Pues sí, es verdad.

Tonomachi: Amigo, ¿cómo puedes soñar con eso? Quiero decir, ni siquiera los niños estarían diciendo tal cosa.

Shidou: Pues al menos no soy como tú, que sueña con un harem.

Tonomachi: ¡Pero si ese es el sueño de todo hombre!

Shidou: Cada quien tiene su sueño, y yo planeo cumplir el mío.-Contesto para comenzar a caminar para dirigirse a la escuela.

Tonomachi: ¡Oye, no me dejes solo!-Grito para comenzar a perseguir a Shidou.

Pero sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, alguien se puso en el lugar donde ambos estaban parados antes y su mirada estaba fijada en Shidou.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Shidou llego a la escuela y fue a su salón asignado, el cual era el 2-3, y se sentó en un asiento vacío al final del salón junto a la ventana.

Tonomachi: Hey, Itsuka.- Llamo el pelinegro.- Parece que volvemos a estar en la mima clase, eso me hace sentir que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Shidou: ¿Podrías evitar decir algo tan escalofriante y que genere malentendidos?- Pregunto con una gota de sudor.

Esta era una de las razones de que casi nadie se mete en una conversación con él, pues su forma de decir las cosas lo hace parecer homosexual. A veces Shidou desearía dejar de hablar con este sujeto, pero no muchos le hablan por el sueño que tiene.

Mientras el chico regreso su mirada al pelinegro, lo cual se convirtió en una de desagrado, un sonido resonó y resulto ser el teléfono del chico impopular.

Tonomachi: Ups~, lo siento. Es mi novia.- Dijo y el peli azul parpadeo.

Shidou: ¿Desde cuando tienes novia?- Pregunto ante este hecho. Hasta ahora, ninguna ha querido ser novia de él y siempre lo rechazan contundentemente.

Tonomachi: Desde hace un tiempo, ¿Quieres ver? Échale un vistazo.- Dijo antes de mostrar la pantalla de su teléfono y mostrar… una aplicación de novia.

Shidou: ¡Es solo un Galge!

Tonomachi: El hecho de que sea así no cambia que es mi novia. ¡No seas tan prejuicioso! ¡Esto es lo que necesitas para saber cómo interactuar con una mujer y…!

¿?: Itsuka Shidou.- Una voz interrumpió la gran explicación del pelinegro.

Los dos se giraron y vieron que la dueña de la voz es una linda chica esbelta de cabello blanco corto que le llega hasta los hombros y una cara como la de una muñeca.

Shidou: ¿Eh…? ¿Yo?- Pregunto al verse repentinamente llamado por alguien.

¿?: Si.- Respondió inmediatamente.

Shidou: ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre…? No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes.

¿?: ¿No te acuerdas?

Shidou: Bueno, creo que esta es la primera vez que te veo…

¿?: Ya veo.- Dijo sin mucha importancia y se sentó en un puesto al lado del peli azul.

Este miro confuso hasta que recibió una fuerte palmada en la espalda. Vio el responsable que resultó ser el chico impopular.

Tonomachi: Tú… bestia sexual, bruto. ¿Cuándo y cómo te volviste cercano a Tobiichi?- Dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Shidou mientras sonreía.

Shidou: ¿Tobiichi…? ¿Quién es ese?

Tonomachi: Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. Me dirás que no conoces a la súper genio Tobiichi Origami.

Shidou: ¿Tobiichi… Origami?- Pregunto tratando de ver se había oído ese nombre en algún lado, pero nada se le vino a la mente.

Tonomachi: Ella tiene las notas más altas de nuestro año, incluyendo Educación Física. Y además de eso, ella es realmente hermosa. Ella es la súper genio del que nuestra escuela presume. ¿Nunca has oído nada de eso?

Shidou: No, esta es la primera vez que lo oigo.- dijo con sinceridad.- ¿Ella es tan increíble?

Tonomachi: Increíble no puedo describirlo. Sus calificaciones siempre están en la cima del año, y en el próximo examen simulado no hace mucho tiempo obtuvo algunos resultados locos y fue directamente a la cima de las naciones…

Shidou luego se giró para mirar a Origami, que seguía mirándolo con la dosis que realmente la conoce, por qué no lo recuerda. Pero estaba seguro de que esta era la primera vez que conoce a alguien con el cabello blanco.

Shidou: (¿Quién es ella y porque me sigue mirando de esa forma?)-No pudo evitar pensar en eso, pero esos pensamientos se fueron cuando noto algo.- ¿Mmh?

En su mesa, se encontraba un objeto de color negro con forma circular que tenía un dibujo en el centro de unos engranes. Desde una perspectiva, parecía una especie de reloj.

Shidou: ¿Qué es esto?-Murmuro tomando el objeto, donde el centro parpadeo por un momento, antes de girarse al pelinegro.- Oe, Tonomachi. ¿Tú fuiste quien dejo esto en mi mesa?

Tonomachi: No, yo no te he dejado nada.-Respondió con sinceridad, lo que puso más confuso al chico.

Shidou: (¿De dónde salió esto?)-Pensó antes de escuchar el timbre, lo que significaba que las clases comenzarían.

Todos los estudiantes dentro del salón se fueron a sentar. Luego de un rato, alguien abrió la puerta y mostro a una mujer de cabello corto hasta los hombros de color castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Ella llevaba una blusa rosa y una falda larga amarilla.

Tonomachi: Oh~, ¡Es Tama-chan!- Exclamo alegre recuperando su ánimo.

Tamae: Buenos días. De ahora en adelante seré su tutora para este año. Soy Okamine Tamae.- Se presentó y todos aplaudieron para recibirla.

Ella es una mujer de 29 años que pronto llegara a sus 30 y sigue soltera. La razón por la que la llamen Tama-chan era que su rostro infantil y constitución pequeña que hacía pensar a uno que era de la misma generación que sus alumnos. Combinado con su actitud relajada e ingenua, se ha ganado una tremenda popularidad entre los estudiantes.

Todos los estudiantes recibieron a su profesora con aplausos. Sin embargo, Shidou permaneció un rato mirando el reloj antes de decidir guardarlo en su bolso para entregarlo a objetos perdidos una vez que termine la clase. No sabía quién lo dejo o como llego, pero ese objeto no era suyo.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Las clases habían terminado, y dado que era su primer día de escuela, las clases de la escuela del día de hoy llegaron a su fin. Todos guardaban sus cosas, listos para irse.

Tonomachi: Itsuka. No tienes nada que hacer ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- Pregunto con su bolsa en mano lista para irse, pero antes le propuso ir a almorzar a un lado, sin embargo, el negó con la cabeza.

Shidou: Lo siento, ya tengo planes.

Tonomachi: Oh~, ¿Con una chica?- Pregunto con interés.

Shidou: Bueno, se podría decir que sí, aunque solo es Kotori.- Respondió con simpleza y el chico sonrió con superioridad.

Tonomachi: Lo sé. Según mis investigaciones, he concluido que ninguna chica aceptaría salir contigo.- Dijo mientras hacia una pose con una mano en el bolsillo y otra en la frente tratando de parecer genial.

Shidou: Oye, eso fue excesivo.-Murmuro molesto. Él no ha invitado a nadie a salir y es cierto que podría llegar a ser rechazado, pero decir que ninguna querría estar con él es ir demasiado lejos.

De repente, el sonido de una alarma sonando sorprendió a todos con la guardia baja.

**[Un terremoto dimensional ha sido detectado en el área.]**

Tras escuchar esto, todos se pusieron serios y algunos asustados.

Shidou: ¿Un terremoto dimensional?- Dijo con cara seria.

Tonomachi: ¿Uno se acerca?- Pregunto apoyándose en el pupitre de su amigo.

Shidou: Sera mejor que vayamos al refugio de inmediato.- Ambas chicas asintieron, pero la peli blanca se levantó y se fue por si misma.-(¿Tobiichi?)

Esto dejo con intriga a todos. Ellos se preguntaban "¿A dónde va?".

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Todos los estudiantes habían ido al refugio más cercano y estaban bajando por unas escaleras eléctricas para llegar hasta la zona más segura.

Tamae: ¡Cálmense! ¡No olviden las SSS! ¡Sigan en una fila, sigan adelante!- Gritaba mientras miraba a todos en pánico.

Tonomachi: Sensei, usted es la que necesita calmarse.- Le dijo con una gota de sudor.

Tamae: T-T-Tienes razón…-Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada mirándolo, pero aún se le notaba nerviosa.

Todos estaban entrando a los refugios, sin embargo, Shidou no lo hizo. Él estaba preocupado por su hermanita, pensando si ya ha evacuado.

Shidou: (Tranquilo, ella de seguro ya evacuo como el resto. No hay forma de que mantenga esa promesa en una situación como esta. Pero por si acaso…)-Shidou activo el GPS de su teléfono buscando el de Kotori, donde se estremeció cuando le mostró en el mismo restaurante que estaban antes.- No me digas que... ¡se tomaba en serio la promesa!

_{Kotori: ¡Tendrás que venir sin importar qué, incluso si hay un terremoto espacial todavía tendrás que hacerlo! ¿De acuerdo?}_-Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras el chico se la imaginaba sentada de miedo frente al restaurante.

Sin dudar, Shido salió corriendo de la línea llamando la atención de Tonomachi y otros.

Tonomachi: ¡Itsuka, ¿a dónde vas?!-Pregunto alarmado por ver como corría el chico, pero este no le hizo caso.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Shidou estaba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al restaurante.

Shidou: (¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué tomaste esa promesa tan enserio y no evacuas!?)- Pensó con rabia mientras corría. Las imágenes de su hermanita sonriendo llegaron a su cabeza reforzando sus piernas para correr.

Shidou corrió por las calles vacías, donde no se veía ni un alma. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando alguien se puso frente a él.

El sujeto era un chico de unos veinte años. Llevaba unas túnicas que cubrían todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus manos y de sus rodillas para abajo. Tenía puesta un gorro, que era parte de la túnica, en el que tapaba su rostro además de su cabello, pero se le podía ver su boca y nariz, aunque a penas. El chico traía consigo un libro que sostenía con su mano izquierda, el cual levanto y abrió.

¿?: Felicitaciones. Según este libro, hoy será un día muy especial para ti.- Dijo mientras leía su libro cuyo título era "Las crónicas del crepúsculo"

Shidou: ¿De que estas hablando? O más importante, ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto mirando al sujeto, quien no hizo caso a sus palabras.

¿?: Sin embargo, tendrás que pasar por duras pruebas y desafías para lo que viene y obtener el lugar que te corresponde. Por el momento… ten cuidado con la chica de la espada y el robot rojo. Además, te recomiendo que te agaches… ahora.- Tras decir eso, el sonido de una campana sonó.

Shidou se voltearon a ver de dónde vino el sonido, pero al hacerlo no vio nada. Luego regreso su vista al sujeto misterioso, para ver que había desaparecido.

Shidou: ¿A dónde se fue?- Murmuro mirando a sus alrededores, antes de notar algo.- ¡Oh, diablos!

Shidou se lanzó al suelo cuando el terremoto espacial sucedió. Gracias a esto, pudo soportar la ola expansiva que se creó. Cuando paro, el peli azul tosió y se fregó los ojos para quitarse el polvo.

Shidou: Ese consejo vino en muy buen momento.-Murmuro mientras se paraba y seguir su búsqueda, hasta que se detuvo al ver un enorme cráter…o lo que había en el.

En el centro del cráter ... una persona parada frente a él en un trono dorado. Una niña extremadamente hermosa, verla podría dejar sin aliento a cualquier ser.

Ella se parece a una princesa. Su atuendo parece un cruce entre una armadura y un vestido. Emitía un aura noble. Su largo cabello morado oscuro está recogido con un accesorio para el cabello en forma de mariposa y un par de guanteletes con puños en forma de pétalos. Un par de ojos morados con pupilas blancas lo están mirando.

Shidou: (Hermosa.)- Pensó hipnotizado por la gran belleza que tiene la chica.

La chica subió a la parte superior del trono y tomo un mango que se encontraba incrustado en ella. La chica saco el mango mostrando una gran espada de hoja metálica con un borde casi transparente en la parte del filo.

Ella de pronto dio un salto desde su trono y dio un corte en el aire. Al hacerlo, se creó un corte de energía que viajo a un lado de Shidou . Este cerro los ojos ante el ataque, el cual, para su suerte no lo alcanzo mientras escuchaba el ruido de cosas destruyéndose.

¿?: ¿Tú también…?- Dijo la voz de una chica y Shidou abrió los ojos para ver a la chica en armadura frente a él, apuntándolo con su espada con una mirada seria. Se quedó congelado del miedo al tener a alguien con tal poder frente a su persona y con su arma apuntando a su ser.- ¿También estás aquí para matarme?

Shidou: ¿Eh…?-Se quedó pasmado al oír eso mientras daba un paso atrás y caer al suelo, donde la chica lo seguía apuntado con su espada.

¿?: Si también han venido a matarme, entonces acabare rápidamente con ustedes.

Shidou: ¡E-Espera un momento! ¡Eso no es cierto!- Exclamo poniendo una mano hacia adelante.- ¡No he venido a matarte ni nada!

¿?: ¿Qué dijiste?-Murmuro con sorpresa al oír eso, pero no dejaba de apuntar su arma al chico.

Shidou: Más importante, ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto aun cauteloso de la chica mientras que esta se mostró un poco sorprendida, pero aun no quitaba su mirada seria.

En eso, se escuchó el ruido de unos aviones y los dos miraron al cielo. Allí vieron 5 figuras humanas volando en su dirección y además traen armas.

Las figuras lanzaron unos misiles hacia su dirección. Shidou grito asustado al ver como las armas de destrucción iban a su dirección y si impactaban con ellos, sería su fin.

La chica en armadura ni se asustó ante eso y alzo su mano izquierda hacia los misiles. Con eso, un campo de energía transparente con un tono purpura se creó delante de ella y los misiles fueron detenidos fácilmente.

¿?: ¿Por qué no se dan cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto?- Pregunto con un tono aburrido mientras ponía un rostro triste.

Los misiles explotaron, pero no dañaron a ninguno de los tres, mientras que el chico vio esto con los ojos abiertos. Luego de eso, la chica armada dio un salto y corto todos los misiles con su espada mientras estaba en el aire. Shidou solo podía ver esto con los ojos bien abiertos, pero un pensamiento vino a la mente.

Shidou: (¿Por qué esa chica… siendo así de fuerte…?)- Fue pensado y la chica volteo su rostro hacia las dos personas en el suelo dejando ver su cara.- (Teniendo toda esa fuerza y poder…¿Por qué tiene esa expresión de tristeza y miedo?)

Las chicas armadas en el cielo lanzaron otra ráfaga de misiles. La chica de cabello violeta oscuro volvió su mirada al combate y corto todos los misiles con su espada para luego lanzar un corte de energía hacia sus atacantes, quienes lograron evitar el golpe.

La chica con armadura descendió y toco suelo. Sin embargo, alguien se puso justo frente a ella con una especie de enorme rifle apuntando a su rostro. Ella disparo, pero la chica con espada puso su mano justo donde seria atacada y creo un campo de fuerza delante de ella que cubrió el ataque.

Tras bloquear el ataque, la chica ataco con su espada a quien la ataco, pero ella fue capaz de esquivar los cortes siendo que un poco de su equipamiento logro ser dañado. Ella quedo varios pasos de distancia de la chica con espada y parte de su armadura se separó de ella. Tras eso, dio un gran salto y quedo atrás de la pareja que observaba todo. Ambos la miraron y abrieron sus ojos al reconocerla.

Shidou: ¿Tobiichi…Origami?- La nombro casi sin palabras, donde la mencionada se giró a verlo.

Origami: ¿Itsuka…Shidou…?- Nombro con una voz sorprendida, pero sin dejar de mantener su expresión neutral.

Shidou: ¿P-Porque estas vestida así?- Hizo una de las miles de preguntas que tenía en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no pudo ser respondida pues la chica armada mando un corte de energía a su dirección.-¡Cuidado!

El chico salto a un lado evitando el ataque, mientras que la peli blanca solo salto en el aire mientras sacaba un mango, el cual salió una hoja de energía.

Con su espada en mano, ella embistió a la chica armada y ambas comenzaron un duelo de espadas a gran velocidad. Ambos jóvenes de escuela no sabían que hacer aparte de mirar.

Shidou: ¿Qué es todo esto?-Murmuro en shock mirando la pelea entre estas chicas, las cual parecía irreal.

La batalla de ambas chicas continuo, pero algo así como una enorme bola de fuego cayo del suelo a su dirección. Ambas chicas se percataron de esto y se separaron mientras que la onda expansiva sacaba polvo.

El lugar donde choco la bola de fuego desprendió un humo negro que se fue dispersando y cuando pudieron ver el lugar, observaron…

**[TIME MAZINE!]**

Un enorme robot rojo.

Este robot tenía como color principal el rojo, con algunos detalles amarillos y pocos negros. Su rostro era circular con grandes ojos amarillos que parecían ser un Kanji. Ambas chicas que se peleaban miraron esto con la boca abierta y sin entender, pues era la primera vez que veían algo así.

Esta enorme maquina comenzó a ver a su alrededor. Dentro de ella, había un chico pelinegro con traje negro y detalles rojos. Miro su pantalla que registraba a las personas que miraba.

Cuando escaneo a la chica con enorme espada, salió un nombre que decía: "Princess". Cuando vio a la peli blanca, salió un nombre que decía: "Sargento Tobiichi Origami". Sin embargo, cuando escaneo al chico, salió "Itsuka Shidou" escrito en rojo.

¿?: Por fin te encuentro… ¡Omha ZI-O!- Grito con furia y determinación el chico dentro del robot.

La máquina empezó a correr a la pareja quienes se sobresaltaron por esto.

Shidou: ¿¡Que…qué diablos…!? ¡UWAAAA!-Grito saltando a un lado, evitando un golpe del robot gigante. Luego de eso, comenzó a correr.

¿?: [¡No creas que te dejare escapar!]-Grito el chico dentro del robot, donde este comenzó a perseguirlo.

El robot, golpeo, pisoteo y pateo, haciendo cualquier cosa para poder dar un golpe del que seguro mataría al chico. Sin embargo, este lograba por los pelos evitar ser golpeado.

No sabe si es por habilidad o por pura suerte, pero está logrando conservar su vida.

Fue en eso que el chico vio una bicicleta cerca de donde estaba. Lo más probable es que alguien la allá dejado tirada al intentar escapar del terremoto espacial.

Shidou: Es mi mejor opción.-Murmuro para arrastrarse mientras se volvía a poner de pie, tomar la bicicleta y montarla para pedalear lejos del lugar.

¿?: {No escaparas.}- Dijo el sujeto dentro del robot, donde la máquina de repente dio un salto y cambio su forma, tomando lo que pareciera ser una nave. Shidou pedaleo con fuerza para acelerar al notar esto.

Por otra parte, la chica con la enorme espada y Origami se quedaron congeladas y pasmadas ante lo que vieron. La peli morada vio como esa enorme maquina la ignoro y fue tras el chico que estaba frente a ella antes y recordó lo que le dijo sobre que no venían a matarla.

¿?: (¿Sera cierto lo que me dijeron?)- Pensó mirando a donde se fue, donde una parte de ella quería que fuera verdad lo que le dijo.

Sin notarlo, ella empezó a brillar y envolverse en luz hasta desaparecer. Origami vio eso y salió de su shock para chasquear la lengua.

Origami: [Princess] se ha escapado… pero más importante.- Dijo para mirar en la dirección donde fue el robot y los chicos para emprender vuelo y seguirlos. Ella puso una mirada determinada y preocupación mientras mencionaba un nombre con suma importancia para ella.- Itsuka Shidou.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Shidou pedaleaba con fuerza sobre la bicicleta tratando de alejarse del robot que lo quería matar por alguna razón. El seguía huyendo del gran robot que se mostraba persistente y sin ningún signo de dejarlo escapar.

El chico hizo todo para perderlo. Entrando entre los árboles, yendo por callejones y otros lugares donde no podrían verlo, pero él los encontraba y volvía a perseguir.

Shidou se estaba cansando, pero no podía permitirse morir, menos porque tiene que encontrar a su hermanita. Fue en eso que vio el centro comercial y sonrió al tener una idea que podría funcionar. El giro y entro en el edificio, viendo que el robot se detuvo.

Shidou: ¿¡Que te parece eso!? ¡Ahora ya no podrás ir tras de mí!- Exclamo alegre mientras miraba al robot, pero la persona dentro de este sonrió.

El robot dio un salto para quedar sobre el techo y ataco con su puño atravesando el techo, donde Shidou salto de la bici para luego ver como esta fue aplastada.

¿?: {¿Realmente pensaste que, si entrabas en un edificio, no atacaría? Por favor, estos lugares son prácticamente destruidos a diario por los terremotos espaciales. No tengo nada que lamentar.}- Explico con superioridad y Shidou se quiso golpear al no pensar en eso.

Shidou: Rayos, ¿Qué puedo hacer…?-Murmuro con miedo ante la situación en la que estaba.

Ese miedo aumento cuando el robot empezó a extender su mano hacia él y el chico solo pudo comenzar a caminar de espaldas poco a poco para tratar de alejarse, pero se topó con un muro quedando a merced del robot.

La mano de la maquina casi lo alcanzaba, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de él.

***PAM***

Algo golpeo al robot y lo tiro a distancia del lugar donde estaba.

Shidou miro que fue lo que lo salvo y se sorprendió que era el mismo tipo de nave en que se había convertido el robot antes para perseguirlo, pero los colores eran distintos, siendo que este era principalmente negro con detalles rosados y plateados.

La parte inferior de la nave se abrió pareciendo un puente de entrada.

¿?: {¡SUBE!}- Grito la voz de una chica viniendo de la nave. Shidou dudo unos momentos, pero esta era su mejor opción para escapar de ese robot.

El chico corrió y entro dentro de la nave, donde al entrar, se sorprendió de ver un espacio muy tecnológico en el interior. Y vio quien conducía esta nave era una chica de cabello largo negro y ropas blancas.

¿?: ¡Sujétate! ¡Sera un viaje movido!- Ordeno la chica mientras apretaba unos botones y la compuerta de la nave se cerraba.

La nave comenzó a elevarse y Origami apareció para verla. Ella noto que era la misma, pero con colores diferentes. Pensó que tal vez trataba de camuflarse o algo, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando escucho un estruendo y vio al mismo robot rojo que se había interpuesto antes entre ella y la chica con la espada salir de unos escombros.

Origami estaba confundida por esto y no entendía que pasaba para que ahora hubiera dos de las mismas maquinas. En eso se fijó en la negra y como despego de repente. Este avanzo y un pentágono aparecieron en el cielo mostrando en su interior una vía cerrada de color azul con circuitos dentro. La nave ingreso dentro y el pentágono se cerró.

¿?: {No escaparas.}- Dijo el chico dentro del robot para luego su máquina convertirse en una nave y despegar rápidamente. Se abrió el mismo pentágono y la nave ingreso para luego este se cerrará.

Origami estaba totalmente confundida y desconcertada. No entendía lo que pasaba.

¿?: {Origami}- Se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde la oreja de la mencionada.- {Las lecturas del espíritu desaparecieron. Debemos regresar a la base.}

Origami: Entendido.-Respondió ante la orden y corto la comunicación para irse del lugar sin antes darle una última mirada. Si ambos chicos de su escuela asistían mañana, les iba a interrogar lo que había sucedido.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de la nave, se podía ver unas pantallas donde mostraba el interior del circuito pentagonal. Los dos pasajeros estaban asombrados por lo que veían, en especial la chica, quien al ver algo desconocido se emocionó.

El camino se veía lleno de circuitos tecnológicos de algún tipo y se notaba la energía fluir en ellos. También aparecían unos números y ecuaciones de todo tipo.

Tras unos minutos, la nave salió del circuito y mostró ahora un paisaje boscoso y espeso con muchas áreas libres. La nave descendió hasta tocar suelo. Shidou vio esto y entendió de que habían llegado a su parada.

Shidou: ¿Qué es lo que…?

¿?: Antes de hacer cualquier pregunta, necesito que veas esto.- Dijo la chica de blanco para hacer aparecer una pantalla y buscar en ella una carpeta. Selecciono un archivo y en eso se mostró un vídeo.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Shidou termino de ver todo el video totalmente en shock. No podía creer que aquel rey demonio que le mostraron en el video era el en 50 años. Era verdad que deseaba ser rey en el futuro, pero que lo haya logrado de este modo era… perturbador.

Shidou: Necesito tomar aire.- Dijo mientras salía de la nave.

Shidou camino un poco y en eso se llega a la parte donde nota la baba y al dinosaurio que le pertenece.

El joven corrió para salvarse, pero el dinosaurio no quiso quedarse quieto.

Shidou: ¿¡Porque hay un dinosaurio aquí!?-Grito, pero pronto se resbalo y cayó al suelo.

El tiranosaurio se fue acercando y abrió su grandes fauces. Shidou grito en pánico, pero antes del que el dinosaurio lo devorara, este fue envestido.

Lo que lo ataco era la misma clase de robot que lo persiguió antes, pero este era negro con detalles plateados y rosa, además de en vez de tener una cara, tenía un punto rojo en el medio del rostro. Este giro su cabeza mirando al chico mientras sujetaba al dinosaurio del cuello.

¿?: {¿No te diste cuenta?}- Dijo la voz de la chica de atuendo blanco.- {Teníamos prisa, así que salte al periodo cretácico.}

Shidou: ¿Eh? ¿Estamos en el pasado?

¿?: {Correcto, pero no es momento para eso. Lo mejor será ir a una época más tranquila para hablar.}-Dijo antes mientras mantenía al dinosaurio donde estaba.- {Necesito que vuelvas adentro.}

El joven asintió mientras que el robot golpeaba y alejaba al dinosaurio para saltar y cambiar a su forma de nave. Este se acercó al peli azul con el hangar abierto, donde el chico entro en el momento que paso frente a él. El vehículo se elevó y entro por el mismo portal pentagonal.

* * *

-Año 1671, Japón-

Shidou: ¿_Majikayo_?- Susurro atónito mientras miraba el paisaje antiguo. El lugar era como en las películas de samuráis.

Shidou había salido de la máquina del tiempo y miro desde una esquina el lugar. No podía creer que estaban en la era del Shōgun Ietsuna.

Shidou: Realmente es una máquina del tiempo…-Murmuro aun impactado por esto antes de girarse a la chica misteriosa.- Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Soy Tsukuyomi, y vengo del año 2068.

Shidou: ¿Eres de 50 años del futuro?- Pregunto conteniendo sus ganas de gritar, pues esto era impactante, aunque explicaría un poco el viaje en el tiempo.

Tsukuyomi: Así es, y vine por una importante misión.

Shidou: ¿Importante misión?

Tsukuyomi: Detener el reinado de Omha ZI-O.-Respondió con seriedad antes de comenzar a explicar.- En mi tiempo, el reinante señor del tiempo, Omha ZI-O, ha perseguido a nuestra gente y creo un mundo desprovisto de toda esperanza.

En eso Tsukuyomi recordó algunas de sus tantas batallas, donde la gente iba en sus motos o corriendo hacia el tirano con armas en mano he intentaron atacar, pero nada funcionaba y la gente moría.

Tsukuyomi: Nosotros elegimos luchar contra él. Pero…

* * *

-Flash back-

_Se podía ver un terreno totalmente destruido y el cielo estaba todo anaranjado por la constante contaminación que se había producido. La gente estaba a penas viva y quienes estaban en mejor condición ayudaba a quienes no se encontraban en una buen._

_Entre ellos, había un chico de cabello corto negro que estaba cubriendo su cuerpo con una tela rota. Este miro el caos y destrucción del lugar y las muertes de sus compañeros. Tomo una mirada decidida y camino hacia unos robots estacionados._

_Tsukuyomi: ¡Geiz!- Grito mientras corría hacia el chico hasta que quedo delante de él.- ¿Qué planeas hacer?_

_Geiz: Ya no hay otra manera.- Dijo el chico, cuyo nombre es Myokoin Geiz.- Debo viajar en el tiempo… y cambiar la historia._

_Tsukuyomi: ¡No debes hacer eso!-Grito con seriedad tomando los hombros del chico.- ¡Cambiar la historia puede traer graves consecuencias si no se tiene cuidado de lo que se hará!_

_Geiz: Cualquier futuro es mejor que este. Si la historia cambia, al menos sé que no será peor que nuestro mundo. Ya no hay otros caminos que no sea este.- Dijo serio para apartar a Tsukuyomi y caminar hacia un robot rojo para ingresar en él._

Tsukuyomi: {Seguimos a Geiz a través del tiempo para evitar que obtengas el poder de Omha ZI-O.}

Shidou:{Espera un momento…}- Hablo interrumpiendo la explicación.

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Shidou se puso delante de Tsukuyomi para verla a la cara.

Shidou: Solo para estar seguro, ¿Realmente tienes al tipo correcto?- Pregunto a la chica de blanco y esta solo saco una especie de Tablet.

Tsukuyomi: Itsuka Shidou. Tiene 17 años, y según se sabe, nació el 28 de Abril del año 2.000. Fue adoptado por la familia Itsuka cuando tenía 8 años y desde entonces es parte de ella. Actualmente vive con su hermana menor, Itsuka Kotori, y con su tío, Tokiwa Junichiro, quien es el custodiaste legal de ambos, aparte de manejar una relojería detrás de la casa donde viven. Asiste a la escuela Raizen como estudiante de segundo año. Tiene notas promedio a excepción de dos, donde se desempeña bien en historia, pero le va fatal en física.- Finalizo de explicar mientras ambos estaban sentados en una banca en una tienda de comestibles.- Bastante completo ¿no?

Shidou: Para ser sincero, me siento más acosado que investigado…- Comento mientras tomaba un poco de té.

Tsukuyomi no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo y en eso una mujer con kimono amarillo se acerca y deja unos dulces que habían pedido. Tsukuyomi pone su tableta sobre la mano de la chica, quien quería el dinero. La chica de blanco arrastra unas imágenes de monedas del pedido Edo hacia abajo y ese dinero sale de la tableta hasta la mano de la camarera, quien se asustó un poco de esto y rápidamente se retiró tras recibir la paga.

Tsukuyomi: Ahora, sobre el reloj que tienes…

Shidou: ¿Qué reloj?- Pregunto confundido y en eso mira su mano, que de repente brillo viendo que agarraba algo que fue el causante del brillo.- ¿Cómo es que…?

Shidou no sabía cómo, pero el reloj que había guardado en su bolso de repente estaba en su mano. ¿Cómo llego aquí? Si no mal recuerda, dejo sus cosas en la escuela antes de salir corriendo.

Tsukuyomi se levantó y tomo la mano del peli azul que sujetaba el reloj para mirarlo más detenidamente.

Tsukuyomi: Esto te puede conceder un gran poder.- Dijo con seriedad mientras miraba al chico.- Con esto, te convertirás en Omha ZI-O, el rey que eventualmente destruirá todo.-Ella pudo ver la cara de impacto del chico.- Sé que esto es difícil, pero…

Shidou: Te creo.- Dijo interrumpiendo a la pelinegra mientras se paraba.- La verdad, desde pequeño, siempre quise ser un rey. Y si puedo obtener el poder para hacerlo, entonces está bien para mi…dejando a un lado eso de convertirme en un tirano.

Tsukuyomi se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo y miro el reloj, notando que…

Tsukuyomi: No reacciona…-El reloj seguía igual y no había cambiado en nada a pesar de que la persona que causaría estragos en su tiempo lo tenía entre sus manos.- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Se supone que eres…

-¡Pelea!-Grito un hombre y ambos se giraron a ver.- ¡Tenemos una pelea!

Los dos se fueron acercando hacia el alboroto y vieron que estaba sucediendo una pelea en el lugar. Los cuatro no podían avanzar más pues la gente les bloqueaba el paso. Shidou dio pequeños saltos para ver al otro lado, pero apenas vio algo.

Shidou: Definitivamente es una pelea.-Dijo mientras miraba lo que sucedía detrás de la audiencia. Pero en eso, Tsukuyomi toma los hombros de Shidou.

Tsukuyomi: Perdón, pero necesito probar algo.- Dijo con tono de disculpa confundiendo al chico para luego ponerse detrás de él.

Shidou: ¿Qué estas…?

Tsukuyomi: ¡_Muy bien idiotas, es hora de que se vayan_!- Grito tapándose la nariz tratando de imitar la voz de un chico molesto.

La pelea se detuvo y todos se voltearon al ver al grupo del futuro mientras les abrían un paso. Tsukuyomi empujo hacia adelante a Shidou haciendo que quedara frente a los tipos que peleaban.

-¿¡Quien rayos eres tú!?- Grito enojado luego de haber escupido al suelo.

Shidou: Bueno, no soy fan de las peleas. Así que hablemos…-Dijo con las manos adelante y una sonrisa forzada mirando a los tipos.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Se podía ver a Shidou siendo levantados por los sujetos que se estaban peleando. Todos los estaban siguiendo por detrás mientras que el chico estaba tratando de convencerlos de que se relajaron. Llegaron a un puente donde lo arrojaron al agua.

Las demás personas miraban al chico en el agua con algo de pena, quien salió a flote y nado hacia una orilla. Por otra parte, quienes lo lanzaron se estaban riendo juntos mientras se marchaban. Tsukuyomi suspiro al ver el resultado.

Tsukuyomi: Parece que tengo al tipo equivocado. Parece ser lo opuesto a Omha ZI-O.- Murmuro para sí misma antes de ver como Shidou entraba en el puente.- ¿Estas bien?

Shidou: S-Si, solo un poco aturdido y con frio, pero bien.-Respondió para luego mirar al grupo que lo lanzo.- ¿Are? ¡Dejaron de pelear!- Exclamo alegre al ver al grupo llevarse bien ahora.-Que alivio.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo arrojaron al río y aun así se preocupa por su pelea!- Comento y todos empezaron a reírse al ver lo raro que era el chico.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- Las risas de detuvieron cuando escucharon ese grito.- ¡Un monstruo!

Todos vieron como el grupo de antes se alejaba de un sujeto. El hombre tenía un traje rojo con detalles negros y plomas, a parte de algunas líneas amarillas al igual que sus dedos. Su casco era blanco con un gran visor que contenía Kanjis en Hiragana que decían "Rider". Su traje parecía ser un reloj con un raro cinturón blanco con un reloj rojo en su lado derecho.

La gente grito y corrió al verlo, mientras que el grupo que venia del futuro vieron como el raro guerrero caminaba hacia ellos.

Shidou: ¿Ahora qué pasa? -Pregunto viendo a Tsukuyomi, quien se puso a su lado.

Tsukuyomi: Así es como Geiz se ve después de transformarse.

Shidou: ¿Uh?-Ladeo la cabeza antes de que su cerebro hiciera *Click*.- Espera, eso quiere decir, ¿Que él es el sujeto que me está persiguiendo?

Tsukuyomi: Exactamente, ¡Y vino aquí para eliminarte antes de que obtenga el poder de ZI-O!- Grito alarmándolo para luego tomar su mano.- ¡Nos vamos!

Tsukuyomi comenzó a huir mientras arrastraba a Shidou, donde Geiz los vio a ambos alejarse.

Geiz: No escaparan.- Dijo tomando el lado derecho de su cinturón, donde estaba el reloj.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

**[TIME MAZINE!]**

Se vio la máquina del tiempo negra viajando por el portal del tiempo. Sin embargo, rápidamente la otra máquina del tiempo roja llego y se posiciono al lado de la otra máquina y empezar a chocarla para que chocara con la muralla del tiempo.

Dentro de la máquina del tiempo negra, se veía como Shidou se sujetaban de su asiento mientras que Tsukuyomi trataba de mantener el control del vuelo. Una de las pantallas de la maquina mostro las palabras de peligro.

Geiz siguió atacando a la otra máquina del tiempo hasta que esta atravesó el muro, dejando su máquina sola volando por el tiempo.

Geiz: Maldición, ¿A dónde cayeron?- Dijo al no ver bien en que épocas los dejo ir, pero él no tenía idea que también los dejo en otro mundo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Se vio como [Time Mazine] negra salió de un portal para luego chocar contra un muro. Esto provocó que los sistemas fallaran y chocara contra el suelo antes de salir volando a otro lado. Cunado choco contra el piso, dejo caer a Shidou en la zona.

Shidou: Ay, ay, ay, ay… ¿En dónde estoy ahora?-Pregunto viendo a su alrededor antes de cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos.- H-Hace frio~…

Rápidamente Shidou vio que estaba en una especie de puerto y que estaba nevando a su alrededor. Lo más probable es que cayera en una era del tiempo donde era invierno.

El estudiante de la escuela Raizen escucho un rugido y se giró a ver de dónde vino, para ver a un monstruo de color negro iba corriendo hacia él.

Shidou: ¡WAAAA!-Grito de miedo viendo como el monstruo se acercaba más a su persona.

¿?: ¡Al suelo!- Alguien grito y Shidou miro hacia arriba, donde dos luces se iban acercando.

**[Vortex Finish!]**

**[Dragonic Finish!]**

Las dos figuras fueron bajando con sus piernas extendidas, donde uno bajo siguiendo una gráfica física de color blanco gigante mientras que el otro iba acompañado de un dragón azul hecho de energía. Ambas figuras bajaron y patearon al monstruo haciéndolo explotar.

Shidou fue empujado hacia atrás mientras rodaban por la fuerza de la explosión. Ambas figuras se pararon y vieron a donde estaban los dos chicos.

¿?: ¡Oye! ¿¡Estás bien!?- Dijo uno de armadura roja con azul.

¿?: ¿¡Sigues vivo!?- Dijo otro de traje azul que parecía ser un dragón.

Ambas figuras se acercaron y ayudaron a ambos a pararse. Por su parte, Shidou estaba impresionados por ver a ambas figuras.

Shidou: Wow, eso fue increíble.- Dijo mirando a ambas figuras blindadas.- ¿Ustedes también vienen del futuro?

¿?: ¿Del futuro? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto el de traje vi color ladeando la cabeza.

Shidou: ¿Puedo saber quiénes son?

¿?: Este es Kamen rider Build.- Dijo el de traje de dragón señalando al de bicolor.

El recién nombrado como Build saco unas botellas puesta en su cinturón y se traje desapareció en partículas de luz, mostrando a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que parece de su edad, quien también llevaba un uniforme escolar de color blanco con detalles azules.

Kizuna: Soy Hida Kizuna…-Se presentó antes de señalar al otro rider de al lado.- Y él es mi asistente.

¿?: Sigue soñando.-Le respondió antes de mirar al par de adelante.- Kamen rider Cross-Z.- Se presentó para luego sacar un artefacto en su cinturón, haciendo desaparecer su armadura, mostrando a un chico castaño con el mismo uniforme que Kizuna.- Soy Banjo Ryuga.

Shidou: ¿Kamen…Rider?-Pregunto confuso con el término que usaron.- ¿Por cierto, que año es este?

Ryuga: ¿El año?

Kizuna: Estamos en el año 2017.- Contesto sorprendiendo a ambos estudiantes de otra época.

Shidou: ¿2017? Eso significa que estoy un año atrás de mi tiempo.- Se dijo a si mismo aun sorprendido antes de notar algo.- Por cierto, ¿Qué ese raro muro que lanza una aurora roja de allí?

Ryuga: Espera, ¿No sabes del [Sky Wall]?

Shidou: ¿"Sky Wall"?-Repitió confundido y Kizuna se fijó que realmente no sabía de ella.

Kizuna: Sígueme, parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo para comenzar a caminar, donde los dos chicos restantes lo siguieran.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una cafetería llamada "Nascita", estaba Shidou cubiertos por una manta para calentarse mientras que Ryuga bebía de una caja de leche. Shidou se acercó y tomo la caja para fijarse en la fecha de caducidad.

Shidou: Realmente estoy en el año 2017.- Dijo al ver que la fecha de caducidad tenia para el año 2017 y el chico lo bebió sin importancia.

La puerta de un refrigerador se abrió y de ahí salió Kizuna.

Shidou: Wow, ¿Qué clase de refrigerador era ese?-Pregunto curioso, pero Kizuna no le hizo caso.

Kizuna: Examine este reloj…-Fue hablando mientras sostenía el reloj negro que tenía Shidou.- Y ciertamente este dispositivo no utiliza tecnología actual o de Valantlis.-Explico mirando el reloj antes de devolvérselo al peli azul.- Realmente eres del futuro.

Shidou: Bueno, aunque digas que soy del futuro, dudo que un año cuente.

Ryuga: No entiendo por qué estás siendo humilde con eso.-Comento para beber algo de leche.

Shidou: Por cierto, ¿Me puedes decir que es ese muro de ahí afuera?

Ryuga: ¿Realmente no conoces el [Sky Wall]? ¿Qué paso en el futuro para que no sepan?-Pregunto mirando a ambos jóvenes, pero Kizuna tuvo una idea.

Kizuna: Disculpa…-Dijo llamando la atención de ambos chicos.- ¿Has tenido algún suceso importante que cambio al mundo o algo parecido de dónde vienes?

Shidou: Bueno, está el suceso del terremoto espacial de hace 30 años.

Ryuga: ¿Terremoto espacial? ¿Qué es eso?

Shidou: ¿No sabes del suceso más importante del mundo, el que arrasó con el sur de Kanto?

Ryuga: Wow, wow, wow. Alto ahí.-Dijo parando a al chico levantando sus manos.- ¿De dónde sacaste algo tan descabellado?

Kizuna: Es lo que me suponía.- Dijo llamando la atención todos.- No solo es de un año del futuro, sino que también puede ser de un mundo paralelo.

Shidou/Ryuga: ¿Mundo paralelo?

Shidou: ¿Qué es eso de mundo paralelo?-Ryuga asintió a la pregunta también queriendo saber.

Kizuna: Los mundos paralelos son otros mundos que son idénticos entre sí, pero a la vez diferentes donde ocurren sucesos que en otros no. Por ejemplo, está el nuestro, donde sucedió el incidente del [Sky Wall] donde apareció un muro gigante hace 15 años que creo caos en nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió en su mundo, en cambio, sucedió ese suceso del terremoto especial que comentaron, pero en nuestro mundo jamás paso algo así.

Ryuga: Oh~, como nos pasa con Valantlis ¿verdad?-Kizuna asintió ante eso.

Shidou: ¿Valantlis?

Kizuna: Es otro mundo que está conectado con el nuestro por ciertas razones.-Contesto mirando al chico.- Estábamos en guerra, pero ahora estamos en paz y peleando con una amenaza mayor.

Shidou: Wow, eso es sorprendente.-Dijo con sinceridad fascinado con cosas que parecían sacadas de un anime, pero en eso recordó algo.- Pero… ¿Cómo regresare mi mundo si estamos en el suyo?

Kizuna: Buena pregunta.- Murmuro en pose pensativa.

Mientras ambos pensaban que hacer para solucionar eso, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, unas personas ingresaron al café. Ryuga se dio la vuelta para ver antes de alzar las manos al aire, donde recibió un disparo y cayó al suelo.

Kizuna noto esto y miro quien disparo, solo para que este recibiera un disparo y cayera al suelo.

Shidou: ¿Eh?-Se giró para mirar a la puerta, solo para ver a Tsukuyomi parada ahí con una pequeña pistola plateada.

Shidou no pudo reaccionar cuando la chica le disparo y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Tsukuyomi: Lo siento, pero no es bueno interactuar con el pasado más de lo necesario… Menos cuando se trata de otro mundo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

=POV Shidou=

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

En mi cabeza, resonó una voz que he oído antes en alguna parte, pero no sabía de quien era.

-Finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar.

No sabía si la voz pertenecía a una mujer o de un hombre, pero estaba llena de nostalgia y de calidez.

-Estoy tan feliz, pero, espera un poco más.

Shidou: ¿Quién eres?- Pregunte, pero no hubo respuesta.

-No te dejare ir. Nunca volveré a cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Es por eso…

Allí, la misteriosa voz se cortó.

* * *

=POV 3°Persona=

Shido se despertó y vio la linterna de alguien en su rostro. Este se levantó y jadeo.

¿?: Oh, bien, estás despierto.- La voz de una mujer se oyó.

Shido mira para ver a una mujer mayor parada cerca de su cama. Parece que todavía parece estar en sus 20 años. Tiene el pelo largo, despeinado y de color azul pálido que está atado en una cola de caballo del lado derecho y ojos azules que siempre parecen tener sueño, debido a la zona oscura debajo de los ojos. Llevaba un uniforme de camisa marrón más clara con puños marrones más oscuros debajo, una camisa blanca con corbata negra, una falda negra y medias grises, y zapatos marrones. En el bolsillo de su camisa hay un oso de peluche azul.

Shidou: ¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto a la mujer mayor.

Reine: Mi nombre es Murasame Reine, puedes llamarme Reine.- Se presentó con una mirada cansada.- Soy la analista principal de aquí, y no tienes que preocuparte. Puede que no sea una doctora, pero puedo brindar cuidados básicos.

Shidou: (Eso no me tranquiliza para nada.)- Pensó para luego mirar a su alrededor.- Por cierto, ¿En dónde estoy?

Reine: Estas descansando en la enfermería de Fraxinus. Te trajimos aquí mientras estabas inconsciente.

Shidou: ¿Faxinus? ¿Inconsciente?- Murmuro mientras hacía memoria.- Es cierto. Yo, estaba viendo una rara pelea entre dos chicas cuando el robot rojo llego, me ataco y luego…-En eso recuerda que estaba buscando a su hermana. - ¡Kotori!-El chico rápidamente tomo los hombros de la mujer.- ¡Mi hermana menor! ¡Ella estaba afuera del restaurante y no en un refugio, fui a buscarla antes de entrar por un viaje en el tiempo! ¡Y entonces…!

Reine: Cálmate, tu hermana está a salvo.-Dijo parando al chico.- Mi imagino que tienes muchas preguntas, pero no soy la persona indicada para hacerlo. El comandante responderá a todas sus preguntas que tengan.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Shidou siguió a Reine por un pasillo hasta una puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente cuando ellos llegaron.

Reine: Lo traje conmigo.-Dijo mientras entraba al igual que el peli azul.

Los dos entraron a la sala de comando y vieron a un hombre de unos 20 años o más de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos marrones. Vestía un uniforme masculino de color blanco, con puños azules y zapatos negros.

¿?: Gracias por traerlos.- Dijo para mirar al chico.- Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre Kannazuki Kyohei y soy el vice comandante de aquí, y ella es el comandante.- Se presentó para inclinarse y apuntar con su mano hacia la derecha.

Shidou se giró a ver, solo para quedar pasmado.

Shidou: ¿K-Kotori…?-Murmuro al ver a su hermana adoptiva en la silla del fondo de la sala.

La hermana de Shidou llevaba el mismo uniforme femenino que Reine, pero tenía un color rojo, la camisa exterior estaba puesta en los hombros y también cambio sus cintas blancas por otras de color negro y líneas rojas en las puntas.

Kotori: Bienvenido a bordo. Te doy la bienvenida a mi centro de comando "Ratatoskr".-Dijo antes de poner su paleta en su boca

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Shidou estaba caminando hacia la escuela. Sin embargo, no estaba de muchos ánimos.

Aún recuerda lo que le paso ayer.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Dentro de la sala de comando de Fraxinus, la gran pantalla de al frente mostraba a Shidou siendo perseguido por un robot rojo para luego ver como entraban en una nave negra y desaparecer en un portal pentagonal. _

_Kotori: Primero que nada, quiero que me digas a donde fuiste cuando entraron a esa máquina.- Ordeno mirando al chico, pero este se encontraban perplejo.- Oye, responde._

_Shidou: Entonces…no fue un sueño.-Murmuro mirando la pantalla._

_Kotori: ¿Me están escuchando?-Hablo con un tono más rudo y Shidou salió de su transe para mirar a su hermanita. - Así que, ¿Dónde fuiste estas últimas horas?_

_Shidou: Bueno…-Murmuro antes de comenzar a explicar._

_Conto como conoció a una chica que venían del futuro y le dijo que él se iba a convertir en el más terrible y malévolo rey demonio de todos los tiempos. Ella vino al pasado a evitar que consiga el poder que lo convertirá en ese malvado gobernador, pero había otra persona del futuro que vino con el propósito de matarlo para que jamás exista su yo malvado del futuro. Fueron perseguidos por el hasta acabar en otro mundo donde se separó de la chica del futuro y conoció a dos personas que se hacían llamar Kamen rider. Luego de eso, la chica apareció y los noqueo._

_Shidou: Y finalmente, desperté en la enfermería de aquí.- Concluyo mirando a su hermanita, quien se mantuvo en silencio.- ¿Kotori?_

_Kotori: Pft… ¡Jajajajajajaajjaja!-Ella empezó a reír a todo pulmón mientras trataba de controlarse antes de señalar a Shidou con su dedo.- ¿¡Tú!? ¿¡Convirtiéndote en el más terrible y malvado rey demonio de todos los tiempos!? ¡Vaya broma la tuya!_

_Shidou: S-Si…tienes razón. No hay forma de que eso sea cierto…-Murmuro mirando a otro lado._

_Kotori: Bueno, en cualquier caso, es importante lo que te voy a mostrar a ambos.- La pantalla cambio a la chica con la gran espada que vieron antes.- Esta chicas es una criatura a la que llámanos "Espíritu". Solo se muestra por unos momentos…_

_Shidou: ¡Espera, espera! ¿Podrías parar por un momento?_

_Kotori: No me interrumpas. Me he tomado el tiempo de explicarte todo, deberías estar agradecido.- Shidou se sorprendió ante ese cambio de actitud, ¿Dónde fue su tierna y dulce hermanita que lo iba llamando Onii-chan?_

_Shidou: ¿Realmente eres Kotori?_

_Kotori: Por supuesto, no me digas que no me recuerdas con solo verme, Baka-Shidou._

_Shidou: ¿¡No Onii-chan!?-Grito estupefacto, esta no es la Kotori que recuerda y ha vivido por años.- En todo caso, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?_

_Kotori: Lo explicare más tarde, lo primero es lo primero.- Dijo para luego apuntar a la pantalla.- Primero, esa chica es un Espíritu, ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo. Cada vez que aparecen aquí, todo a su alrededor explota, lo quieran o no._

_Shidou: ¿Explotar?-Murmuro y luego recordó algo.- No te referirás a…_

_Kotori: Correcto.-Hablo cortando las palabras del chico.- Cada vez que uno de ellos aparece en nuestro mundo, causa un terremoto espacial._

_Shidou abrió los ojos ante esta revelación y recordó a la chica, donde se veía una cara triste y de miedo._

_Shidou: (No puedo creer que alguien así cause eso.)_

_Kotori: Ahora, segundo.- La pantalla cambio mostrando a Origami en su armadura negra junto a un grupo de chicas vestidas igual.- Ellas son de equipo de las fuerzas terrestres Japonesas contra los espíritus, también conocido como "AST". Si uno aparece, ellas llegan y se encargan de la situación. Básicamente, los matan._

_Shidou: ¿¡L-Los matan!?-Grito impactado y en eso recordó lo que dijo la chica._

_¿?: (__¿Tú también…has venido a matarme?__)_

_Kotori: En tercero, hay otro método para encargarse de los espíritus a parte del AST. Sin embargo, para eso requiero de tu ayuda, Shidou._

_Shidou: ¿Mi…mi ayuda?-Murmuro mirando a su hermanita._

_Kotori: Empezaras a entrenar a partir de mañana. Haré que alguien haga el papeleo por ti, pero por ahora, deberías ir a la escuela como…_

_Shidou: ¡Espera un momento!-Grito deteniendo la conversación.- ¿Qué es eso de "entrenamiento"? ¿Y que estas planeando que haga?_

_Kotori desvió un poco la mirada antes de darle un fuerte pisotón en el pie al vicecomandante, quien dio un grito por el golpe. Pero este fue más un grito de placer que de dolor._

_Kotori: Yo no pedí tu opinión. No aceptare un no como respuesta.-Dijo mientras sacaba y comía uno de sus dulces y Shidou se sorprendió por su actitud.- A parte de eso, sé que eres idiota, pero ¿Por qué estabas afuera?_

_Shidou: ¡Pues te estaba buscando a ti! ¡No sabes el gran susto que me diste!_

_Kotori: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te creíste esa promesa de ir si o si a pesar de que hubiera un terremoto espacial? De verdad eres un estúpido para tomarte eso tan seriamente._

_Shidou: ¡Claro que no! ¡Rastree la señal del GPS de tu teléfono, donde mostraba que estabas afuera del restaurante en que acordamos juntar!_

_Kotori: ¿Mi teléfono? Oh sí, creo que eso tiene sentido, aunque técnicamente estamos encima del restaurante._

_Shidou: Huh…_

_Kotori: Desactiva el filtro.- Ordeno a uno de los suyos y el cuarto cambia haciéndose invisible, mostrando que estaban a miles de metros sobre la ciudad._

_Kotori: Como ves, estamos a 15 mil metros sobre la ciudad Tengu, estamos a bordo de nuestra aeronave llamada "Fraxinus".- Explico mientras que Shidou miraba el suelo, donde se encontraba la ciudad._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Shidou suspiro tras recordar todo eso, aun sin poder creer que existiera una nave que estaba en la cima de la ciudad camuflada de la vista de los demás. Pero al menos era más creíble que el asunto de los viajes en el tiempo y del gobernador tiránico.

El timbre sonó dando a entender que las clases iban a comenzar. Sin embargo, hoy, en el salón 2-4, estaba enfrentado una gran sorpresa. En especial Shidou, quien tenía la boca abierta y los ojos enganchados.

Tamae: Eh, aunque ayer comenzó el comienzo de las clases, tendremos una nueva profesora con nosotros.-Dijo para presentar a alguien que dos estudiantes conocían muy bien.

Reine: Soy Murasame Reine. Yo enseñare Física.-Se presentó de manera monótona con su habitual cara somnolienta.- Encantada de…-No pudo terminar, y a que se desmayó.

Todos se asustaron y se preocuparon por su nueva profesora, excepto por 2 personas que eran Shidou, que estaban aún en shock al ver a Reine aquí como profesora, y Origami, que no le presto mucha importancia manteniendo su cara monótona.

* * *

-Momentos después-

En la sala de física, el interior está lleno de computadoras de alta tecnología.

Shidou: ¿Cómo es que ahora eres uno de los maestros?-Pregunto mirando a su nueva profesora.- Por favor, Murasame-sensei…

Reine: Solo dime Reine, Shintarou.

Shidou: Mi nombre es Shidou.

Reine: Ah, ya veo…Lo siento…Shin.

Shidou: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ni siquiera está intentando decir bien mi nombre!- Grito antes de mirar a cierta pelirroja.- Y tu Kotori, ¿Por qué estás aquí, no tienes escuela?

Como dijo, Kotori también estaba en la habitación con sus cintas negras.

Kotori: Oh, no te preocupes, tengo permiso para venir hoy, ¿ves?- Dijo mostrando sus zapatillas en sus pies para los visitantes.- También para responder a su pregunta anterior, Reine ha sido asignada como maestra aquí para poder mantener un contacto cercano contigo.

Shidou: Muy bien…-Suspiro derrotado. ¿Qué podría hacer en este punto?- Entonces, ¿Te importaría decir qué se supone que es este entrenamiento mío?

Kotori: Oh, sí, es verdad.- Dijo recordando su razón para venir a la escuela.- Para que puedas salvar a los espíritus, necesitan enamorarse de ti.

Shidou parpadeó una…dos…tres veces. Su cerebro proceso las palabras, pero no podía ver ningún razonamiento lógico en ellos.

Shidou: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Kotori: Dije que necesitan enamorarse de ti.

Shidou: ¿¡Qué diablos pasa con eso!?-Grito pasmado y enojado.- ¡No tengo mucha experiencia tratando con chicas!

Kotori: ¡Hey, es la única forma, no te quejes!-Exclamo enojada apuntando su tonto hacia él.- Además, ¿puedes realmente esperar y dejar que esa chica sea lastimada o asesinada?

Shidou se estremece y luego recuerda esa cara triste que tiene la niña, y agarra su puño con fuerza antes de soltarlo.

Shidou: Está bien.- Suspiró derrotado y se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.- ¿Cuál es el entrenamiento que se supone que debo hacer?

Kotori: Primero debes comenzar practicando con nuestras simulaciones de entrenamiento, muestra se lo Reine.- Ordeno y Reine asintió mientras se acercaba a la llave de las computadoras.

Shidou miro la pantalla y aparece la misma aplicación de citas que su amigo Tonomachi.

Shidou: No es este simulador de citas, Tonomachi tenía lo mismo.

Kotori: No, no lo es; míralo más de cerca.-Corrigió mientras mostraba el título.

Kotori: Te equivocas. Míralo bien.- Dijo y el peli azul comenzó a buscar alguna diferencia, en eso se fijó en el título.

Shidou: "Mi pequeño… ¡SHIDOU!"-Grito al ver su nombre en él.

* * *

-Momentos después -

Después de terminar su llamado entrenamiento, se reunió con Origami, quien lo arrastró hasta la escalera que conducía a la puerta del techo.

Origami: Itsuka Shidou, hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Shidou: ¿De qué quieres hablar?-Trato de hacerse el tonto, pero no lo logro.

Origami: Ayer, ¿Por qué estabas en un lugar como ese?-Pregunto mientras miraba a Shidou directamente a los ojos.

Shidou: Bueno, parece que mi hermana aún estaba en las calles después de que la alarma sonó, así que yo fui a buscarla.

Origami: Ya veo. ¿La encontraste?

Shidou: A-Ah... si.-Respondió algo complicado por la forma tan directa de las preguntas.

Origami: Ya veo. Eso es genial.- Dijo con simpleza antes de hacer otra pregunta.- Luego de eso, apareció un robot de color rojo que los persiguió. ¿Qué paso con eso?

Shidou: B-Bueno…no recuerdo mucho sobre eso…-Contesto nervioso, pero Origami lo miro con una mirada que le decía que no ocultara nada.- Recuerdo ser perseguido por un robot rojo y atacado por este hasta que una rara nave negra apareció, pero de ahí en adelante todo se volvió confuso.

Origami: Ya veo.-Después de decir esto, los labios de Origami continuaron moviéndose.-Ayer, tú me viste.

Shidou: A-Ahh… ¿Ver?-En eso recordó el traje que ella usaba.

Origami: No le digan a nadie.-Mientras Shidou estaba por afirmar, Origami dijo en una voz dominante.- Para agregar, no solo sobre mí, sino todo lo que viste y escuchaste ayer. Sería mejor si lo olvidaras todo.

Ella estaba definitivamente... hablando acerca del Espíritu.

Shidou: ¿T-tú te refieres a esa chica?- Origami lo miro silenciosamente.- H-Hey... Tobiichi. Esa chica… ¿Qué es ella?-Pregunto a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

Él ya habían escuchado acerca de los Espíritus por parte de Ratatoskr, pero Shidou aun pregunto para parecer que no sabían nada. A parte de eso, también quería saber la opinión de Origami.

Al final, lo que sabe de los espíritus era solamente el punto de vista de Kotori y su organización. Si son personas como Origami, quienes cruzan espadas con ellos, él pensó que ellos probablemente tendrían una mentalidad diferente.

Origami: Eso era un Espíritu.- Dijo dando un una corta respuesta.-Es algo que yo debo vencer.

Shidou: Tobiichi, ¿tienes algo contra ellos?- Preguntó al notar con el tono con el que lo dijo la chica, pues había rencor en sus palabras cuando mencionaba la palabra "Espíritu".

Origami: Hace años, los espíritus mataron a mis padres a sangre fría.-Confeso con un sonido de odio en su voz.- Yo no quiero que haya más personas como yo.

Shidou se estremece ante esto.

Shidou: Lamento escuchar eso, no debería preguntar eso.

Origami: Está bien, respondiste mis preguntas, así que lejos respondí las tuyas.

Shidou: Pero ahora que lo pienso, Tobiichi... acerca de ese Espíritu, y cosas así, ¿está bien que tu hables acerca de ellos...? -Origami estuvo silenciosa por un momento antes de hablar.

Origami: Ningún problema.

Shidou: ¿E-es eso así?

Origami: Si tú lo mantienes en secreto.

Shidou: ¿Y-Y si…no lo hago?

Origami: Sería un problema.

Shidou: Ya veo... eso sería malo.-Murmuro un poco antes de dar su respuesta.- En ese caso...Yo te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

Origami asintió antes de irse. Shidou dio un suspiro y decidió volver a casa.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En alguna parte, se podía ver a un joven que está practicando el basquetbol. Este intenta meter el balón en el aro, pero éste golpea el tablero, lo que lo hace rebotar y salir hacia otro lado en dirección a la carretera.

Cuando el hombre fue a buscar su balón, no vio hasta el último minuto un automóvil que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Grito al ver como el choche se acercaba, pero de repente, este se detuvo.- ¿Eh?

El muchacho vio el auto, el cual estaba totalmente detenido mientras salía estática de esta. Esta va tan quieto de repente como si el tiempo hubiera sido detenido.

Lo que paso fue que un joven vestido de azul camino hacia la escena y toco de repente la parte de atrás del auto, donde este se detuvo por completo. El chico miro al joven que iba a hacer atropellado y sonrió.

¿?: Te elijo a ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que el jugador de baloncesto estaba volviéndose loco al ver el auto detenido y cómo casi fue atropellado por este.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Que acaba de suceder?!-Grito desconcertado mientras miraba el auto que lo iba a atropellar y el chico de azul solo se acercó tranquilamente.

¿?: Originalmente, la historia dice que ibas a ser atropellado por este auto.- Dijo con calma mientras tomaba el balón y el deportista lo miro con horror.-Pero, si haces un contrato conmigo…

-¿Me salvarás?

¿?: Precisamente.-Sonrió al deportista y en eso, le muestra un reloj.- ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

El chico miro el raro reloj, pero si quería salvarse, no tenía otra opción. El jugador de baloncesto decidió aceptar.

-Está bien…- Dijo agarrando el reloj.-Voy a hacer un contrato contigo.

De pronto, el reloj brilló y mostró una imagen de un monstruo rojo y azul.

¿?: Eres un chico inteligente.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano a un lado.

De repente, el auto que estaba detenido se fue en la dirección que el niño de azul tiro, haciendo que el vehículo chocara. Tras eso, el chico que realizo la acción miro al deportista.

¿?: A partir de ahora, ¡Serás Kamen Rider Build!-Exclamo para de repente introducir el reloj dentro del basquetbolista.

Este grito un poco antes de que fuera envuelto por una capa oscura que rodeo todo su cuerpo.

**BUILD!**

De pronto, las capas desaparecieron y mostraron al jugador de baloncesto, pero con un aspecto totalmente diferente. Lo que se mostro fue a un mostro de color rojo y azul que parecía tener una especie de resorte en medio de su pierna izquierda de color blanco. En su pecho tenia escrito "Build", mientras que en su espalda tenia escrito "2017".

Este es Another Build.

Luego de eso, el Another rider comienza un alboroto, donde persigue a deportistas de cualquier clase. Para comenzar, persiguió a un jugador de tenis y a un karateca, donde tras alcanzarlos, saco dos botellas y los convirtió en polvo para absorberlos en ellas.

Tras su captura, la criatura miro sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Another Build: **Tenis…Karate…**-Murmuro con algo de decepción antes de caminar hacia a alguna parte.- **No es una [Best Mach].**

Con eso, fue y persiguió a otros deportistas mientras que en alguna parte se vio los números que indicaban la fecha, siendo el "2017".

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Shidou había vuelto a su casa, donde fue a la cocina y tomo una caja de jugo para servirse en un vaso. Sin embargo, miro la etiqueta de la caja y suspiro al ver que esta era del año 2018.

Junichiro: Shidou.- El mencionado lo vio, donde este estaba trabajando con un reloj.- ¿Pasa algo? Te veo muy decaído a pesar de que comemos con visitas.

Shidou: Bueno, ¿Cómo debe decirlo?-Fue murmurando hasta que dio un suspiro.- Es que tuve un sueño algo raro.

Junichiro: ¿Qué tipo de sueño?- Shidou conto como en el sueño, unas personas del futuro vinieron y le dijeron que en el futuro se convertirá en el peor y más malvado rey demonio que exista.- Bueno, eso sí que suena como un intenso sueño. ¿Pero no quieres convertirte en rey?

Shidou: Si, pero…-Miro hacia abajo con una expresión abatida.- El que me convierta en un tirano es algo que no deseo. Quiero ser rey para ayudar a la gente, no para hacerla sufrir.

Kotori: Pero es imposible que te conviertas en un rey demonio.-Dijo entrando en la habitación, donde el chico vio que traía sus cintas blancas y había escuchado la conversación y descripción que dio el chico.- Eres tan amable que casi ni puedes negarte a hacer un favor. Me es imposible verte de ese modo que describiste.- Dijo con una pequeña risa.- Pero si te convertirás en un tirano, ¿Vas a renunciar a la idea de ser rey para evitar eso?

Shidou: No lo sé…ya ni siquiera sé que quiero.-Dijo con cansancio y Junichiro al ver esto, decidió actuar.

Junichiro: Bueno, no necesitas apresurarte en una respuesta.-Dijo mientras se paraba.- Sabes, cuando era joven también tuve la oportunidad de seguir mi sueño.

Shidou: ¿De verdad?

Junichiro: Si, pero hacerlo significaba tomar un gran riesgo. Recuerdo lo desanimado que estaba.

Shidou: ¿Y qué hiciste?- Ante la pregunta, Junichiro sonrió.

Junichiro: Lo deje pasar.

Kotori: ¿¡Que!?- Grito mirando al hombre.- ¿¡Abandonaste tu oportunidad de realizar tu sueño!?

Junichiro. Así es, pues pensé que tendría otra oportunidad… pero me di cuenta que la vida no da muchas oportunidades.- Dijo para luego tomar un reloj de manecillas y mostrarlo a los hermanos.- Podemos detener las manecillas de un reloj, podemos girarlas atrás…-En eso gira las manecillas para atrás.- Pero así no funciona la vida. A veces, se debe tomar un gran riesgo para alcanzar tus metas. No podemos evitar ciertas circunstancias, pero al menos… podemos intentar guiarlas al camino por el que queremos recorrer.

Shidou: Guiarlas…por el camino que queremos recorrer…-Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Kotori: Wow…No te tome por sabio, Tío Junichiro.

Junichiro: Tengo mis momentos.

Shidou se alegró un poco y pensó sobre los asuntos, pero aun no sabía qué hacer. En eso su tío le dijo que le diera tiempo al asunto y que la respuesta podría venir por sí sola, por lo que Shidou asintió.

Junichiro: Oye, Shidou. ¿Puedes ir a obtener una herramienta por mí? Es que la necesito para reparar esta pieza.

Shidou: Claro, no hay problema.-Dijo para salir.

Kotori: ¡Yo te acompaño, Onii-chan!-Exclamo con una sonrisa para ir tras su hermano.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Shidou y Kotori fueron caminando por las calles hasta llegar a una tienda de herramientas. Luego de entrar, pudieron conseguir la herramienta para su tío y salieron para regresar a casa, aunque Shidou le compro una piruleta a su hermanita.

Mientras iban caminando de regreso, comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de una esquina del edificio, ambos corrieron a la vuelta de la esquina, solo para ver a un monstruo.

Kotori: Onii-chan, ¿Que es esa cosa?-Pregunto con miedo aferrándose a su hermano.

Shidou: No lo sé, pero se me parece familiar.-Murmuro al ver al monstruo antes de ver como golpeaba a alguien que llevaba un dogi.- Él va a lastimar a esa persona si no hago algo.

Kotori: ¿Estás loco Onii-chan? ¡Mira esa cosa! -Grito señalando al monstruo de dos colores.- ¡Te puede matar!

Shidou: Pero no puedo simplemente permanecer sin hacer nada.-En eso comenzó a correr hacia el monstruo para hacerlo soltar al civil de captura que está sosteniendo.

Kotori: ¡Onii-chan!-Grito viendo a su hermano ir hacia el monstruo y decidió sacar su teléfono mientras cambiaba las cintas de su cabello.

Cuando Shidou intentó atacar al monstruo, pero este lo golpeó en la cara y lo tiró al suelo. En cuanto a aterrizar en el suelo, algo se cayó de su bolsillo. Shidou fue y agarra el objeto para ver que era el raro reloj que de alguna manera terminaba con él, donde recordó lo que Tsukuyomi le dijo que le otorgará un poder increíble.

Shidou: Cierto, eso no fue un sueño…- Murmuró para luego ocurrírsele algo.- En ese caso, si esta cosa puede darme poder, entonces…

De repente, Shidou fue a atacar al monstruo de nuevo, pensando que sosteniendo el reloj le daría la fuerza para derribarlo. Sin embargo, el monstruo suelto al civil y agarra a Shidou por el cuello y comienza a estrangularlo.

Kotori: ¡Shidou!-Gritó viendo esto y estaba maldiciendo de que, por alguna razón, no había señal aquí ahora.

Pero de la nada, Tsukuyomi viene de la esquina y comienza a disparar al monstruo, haciendo que suelte a Shidou. La criatura roja/azul, al ver a su atacante que le disparaba, creo pelotas de baloncesto hechas de energía y se las lanzo. Tsukuyomi comenzó a esquivar y disparar al monstruo. Mientras luchaba contra el monstruo, pronto noto que Shidou sosteniendo un reloj.

Tsukuyomi: ¡Deshágase del reloj!-Grito sin dejar de disparar y esquivar.- ¡Basta de tonterías de ser rey!

Shidou: No es una tontería, ¡quiero ser rey!-Grito mientras se levantaba-Quiero hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. ¡Quiero hacer feliz a la gente! ¡Un mundo donde nadie tenga que sufrir de pérdidas y de malos momentos!

Kotori: Shidou…-Ella no podía creer que su sueño era por tal razón.

Shidou: Cuando pienso así, ¡la única opción es ser rey!

¿?: Así es.-Shidou y Kotori dirigieron su mirada hacia fuente de la voz, y vieron a un chico mayor que ellos con un atuendo oscuro marrón. Shidou lo reconoció como el sujeto encapuchado de antes.-Simplemente debes convertirte en rey.

Tsukuyomi también se da cuenta del hombre encapuchado y abre los ojos al ver que este mostro su rostro al sacarse la capucha.

Tsukuyomi: Woz... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunto sorprendida de ver al sujeto, pero este no le hizo caso y se puso al lado de Shidou.

Woz: El poder de ZI-O no tiene rival a lo largo del tiempo.- Dijo mientras tenía toda la atención del chico.- Usa ese poder y el mundo, incluidos el pasado y el futuro, será tuyo para dar forma.

Shidou: Pero si lo hago, ¿no me convertiré en el señor supremo más cruel de todos los tiempos?

Tsukuyomi: ¡Por eso no debes hacerlo!-Grito antes de dispararle al monstruo.- ¡No liberes ese mal!

Shidou se quedó viendo el reloj. Si Tsukuyomi decía la verdad, entonces si liberaba el verdadero poder de este reloj, se convertiría en el peor ser que haya pisado este mundo. Pero si no hacía nada, entonces era muy probable que ese monstruo lastimara a alguien.

Vio cómo su hermanita estaba ahí mirándolo fijamente. Recordó al espíritu que tenía esa mirada de temor en sus ojos. Recordó…el día que perdió a sus padres.

Shidou: (¿Qué debo hacer…?)-Pensó y en eso recordó lo que le dijo su tío ayer en la cena.

Junichiro. {_Podemos detener las manecillas de un reloj, podemos girarlas atrás…pero así no funciona la vida. A veces, se debe tomar un gran riesgo para alcanzar tus metas. No podemos evitar ciertas circunstancias, pero al menos… podemos intentar guiarlas al camino por el que queremos recorrer._}

Tras recordar eso, Shidou puso una mirada determinada mientras agarraba con fuerza el reloj.

Shidou: Me decidí…-Dijo captando la atención del grupo y haciendo sonreír a Woz.- Me convertiré en un rey demonio…pero, no seré temido ni despreciado.-En eso se giró a ver a la criatura roja/azul.- ¡Me convertiré en el rey demonio más grande y amado de todos los tiempos!

Esa proclamación sorprendió a todos mientras que Woz se mostró tanto asombrado como confundido. En eso, el centro del reloj brillo de color rosado para de repente iluminarse por completo, transformándose.

Este conservaba su color negro, pero ahora tenía una placa circular blanca y un botón del mismo color en la parte superior. En medio de la placa había una imagen puesta, donde en la parte de arriba tenía una marca blanca que parecía decir "Kamen" escrito con Katakana y en la parte inferior tenía escrito el número "2018".

Shidou: ¿Eh…?-Miro el reloj mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos.

Kotori: El reloj…cambio de forma…-Murmuro impresionada antes de notar como Woz se ponía a uno de sus costados sosteniendo un cojín rojo con detalles dorados de aspecto de la realeza.

Woz: Mi señor, tome esto.-Dijo mientras se inclinaba ante Shidou y mostraba el cojín, el cual sobre en él tenía un extraño aparato de color blanco con ambos lados sobresalientes de color negro. Shidou tomo el objeto y lo fue mirando.-Debería saber cómo usarlo.

Shidou siguió mirando el aparato sin saber qué hacer con él, pero de pronto un impulso vino a él y sintió la necesidad de colocarlo en su cintura. Él lo llevo poco a poco a su cintura hasta colocarla sobre ella.

**[ZIKU DRIVER!]**\- Exclamo el objeto mientras una correa salió del cinturón, rodeando su cintura hasta conectase con su otro extremo, aferrándose al chico.

Shidou miro esto bastante sorprendido antes de seguir sus instintos y alzar el reloj hacia adelante para luego hacer girar su placa a la derecha del objeto, mostrando un tipo de rostro en el reloj, y apretar su botón, donde un holograma se mostró frente al reloj mostrando más vívidamente el rostro que tenía impreso.

**[ZI-O!]**-Exclamo el reloj antes de que el chico lo colocara en el lado derecho de su cinturón.

En el cinturón comenzó a hacer el ruido de un "Tic tac" y Shidou apretó el botón de la parte superior del cinturón, para luego alzar sus brazos a su izquierda. Luego de eso, fue llevando sus brazos a su derecha haciendo una pose, donde su brazo derecho estaba a tras a la altura de su cintura y su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho donde su mano estaba a la atura de su rostro. Mientras lo hacía, se podía ver la figura de un reloj Rolex apareció en su espalda mientras las manecillas giraban bastante rápido.

Los presentes fueron viendo con asombro esto mientras que Tsukuyomi congelada. La imagen de cierta estatua paso por su cabeza mientras esta se sobreponía con la del peli azul, quien giro un poco su mano.

Shidou: ¡Henshin!-Grito mientras movió el cinturón, haciéndolo girar hasta que este dio una sola vuelta y quedar en su posición original.

**[RIDER TIME!]**-Exclamo el cinturón mientras que el reloj, detrás del chico, también dio un giro para detenerse, para luego las manecillas apuntar a las 10 y a las 2 del reloj. De ahí, sonó una música con Ritmo electrónico-**[KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!]**

El reloj mostro unas letras rosados que decían "Rider" escrito en Katakana, los cuales salieron volando mientras tres anillos, que parecían bandas de reloj, giraron alrededor de Shidou. Este fue cambiando hasta que los anillos desaparecieron mostrando al joven llevando una armadura temática de un reloj como el de un Rolex.

Su traje era negro azabache con una banda plateada en el centro con adornos plateados a los lados de los hombros, acentuados por reflejos rosados. Estas bandas parecían ser bandas de reloj metálicos. En ambos brazos traía [Ridewatch Holder], donde en su brazo derecho traía dos relojes, donde ambos eran exactamente iguales a como estaba el reloj que acaba de usar Shidou antes de que se transformara en la versión blanca con rostro. Mientras que en el izquierdo tenía un reloj plateado con un Katakana que decía "Moto" y el otro era un reloj negro en blanco iguales a los de su brazo derecho. Los dedos de sus manos son rosados y el casco parecía un reloj con el fondo blanco y un visor negro, hasta que los trazos que volaron fueron de regreso al hombre en armadura pegándose en los lentes de su rostro brillando con luz rosa.

Kotori: S-Shidou…e-el acaba de…-Ella no podía formular palabras. Su hermano hizo algo increíble que no debería ser posible para él.

Woz: ¡Iwae!-Exclamo mientras abría su libro y se ponía al lado de Shidou, quien se estaba mirando.- ¡He aquí el heredero de los poderes de todos los riders! ¡El amo del tiempo, viajando más allá del tiempo y espacio, reinando el pasado, presente y futuro de cualquier clase de mundo! ¡Su nombre es Kamen rider ZI-O, y ustedes han sido testigo del nacimiento y comienzo de su supremacía!- Termino de presentar mientras cerraba su libro.

Tsukuyomi: Eso no puede ser.-Murmuro quedando sin palabras mientras que ZI-O se miraba y sentía el poder recorrer su cuerpo.

Shidou: Creo que… ¡Puedo hacer esto!-Exclamo con confianza antes de empezar a correr hacia el monstruo y le daba un poderoso golpe en el pecho. Shidou estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara cuando logro mandarlo a rodar por el suelo.- ¡Está funcionando!

El monstruo se levantó y corrió hacia Shidou tratando de golpearlo, pero ZI-O siguió esquivando los ataques. Después de tres minutos de golpear, bloquear y esquivar, el monstruo iluminó su mano con una pelota de baloncesto y comenzó a tirarle a ZI-O. El baloncesto rebota de ZI-O, lo devuelve a las manos del monstruo y se lo devuelve a Shidou.

Shidou: Ow…- Gimió tomándose la cara, pero en eso unos caracteres en japoneses, Katakana, salen de su cinturón que se convierte en una espada que cae en su mano.

**[ZIKAN GIRADE!]**

Shidou: ¿Es esto…?

**[KEN!]**

Shidou: ¿Una espada?-Murmuro sosteniendo la espada, que era de color negra con detalles plateados, una hoja que parecía una manecilla de reloj y con unos caracteres que decían "espada" en japonés escrito en rosado.

ZI-O se levantó y presionó un botón, donde la hoja comenzó a brillar. El monstruo comenzó a lanzar más pelotas de baloncesto, pero el rider las bloqueó con su espada. Cuando se acercó a la criatura, le dio un corte con la espada, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

El monstruo tuvo suficiente, por lo que se levantó y saltó sosteniendo una gran pelota de basquetbol de energía, que era varias veces más grande que las anteriores, lista para lanzarla a ZI-O. Sin embargo, este lo ve y sigue otro impulso, donde toma el [ZI-O Ridewatch] y lo inserta en su espada.

**[FINISH TIME!]**

ZI-O se puso en pose antes de dar un salto mientras la criatura lanzaba la pelota d energía.

Kotori: ¡Onii-chan!-Gritaron viendo como el rider y la esfera se acercaban el uno del otro y cuando estaban por tocarse, ZI-O presiono el botón del mango de su espada.

**[ZI-O! GIRI GIRI SLASH!]**

Shidou, de un solo corte, partió a la mitad a la pelota mientras seguía su camino, donde el corte de energía también corto y atravesó al monstruo, haciéndolo explotar.

ZI-O aterrizo en el suelo con alivio al ver que gano. Pero sin saberlo, hizo que el usuario de [Another Rider Watch] aterrice detrás de un montón de arbustos, donde nadie lo noto.

Shidou: Increíble.-Murmuro al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Kotori: ¡Onii-chan!-Shidou se giró y vio cómo su hermanita corría y saltaba para abrazarlo.- ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!

Shidou: Lo siento por asustarte, pero como puedes ver, todo está bien.- Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Kotori.- Ahora tengo el poder para protegerte y convertirme en rey.

Kotori: Pero… ¿Qué es esa armadura que tienes puesta?

Shidou: Bueno...- ZI-O no pudo responder cuando entró una nueva voz.

¿?: Parece que no pudiste lograr cambiar la historia.-Dijo alguien y todos se giraron para ver quien hablo, donde la chica del futuro lo reconoció.

Tsukuyomi: Geiz…-Susurro mirando a un chico de su edad de cabello negro y ropa negra con detalles rojos.

El chico, Geiz, siguió caminando hasta quedar un paso delante de Tsukuyomi y a unos metros de distancia, donde este miraba fijamente a ZI-O

Geiz: ¿¡Por qué decidiste convertirte en un Rey Demonio!?-Exigió mientras el rider alejaba un poco a su hermanita.

Shidou: Es el camino que decidí recorrer…No…-Fue susurrando mientras miraba a Geiz.-Creo que desde el día que nace… ¡Estaba destinado a elegir este camino!

Ante esas palabras, Geiz miro aún más fijamente a ZI-O mientras recordaba algo.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Ohma ZI-O: Ustedes, tontos…-Fue hablando mientras tenía una mano alzada, deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor, mirando a todos los rebeldes que se oponían a él.- Aun no entienden que es imposible vencerme._

_Todas las personas que pelearon y fueron derrotados por el tirano se fueron levantando y mirando a quien les hizo esto. Entre ellos, estaba Geiz mirando con algo de miedo al rey demonio._

_Ohma ZI-O: ¿Y Saben porque?-Fue hablando con la mano alzada hasta ir bajándola, donde el tiempo volvió a correr.- Porque nací…para ser Rey._

* * *

-Fin del Flash Back-

Geiz: Ya veo…-Dijo mientras la silueta de Ohma ZI-O estaba sobrepuesta sobre la del rider que tenía al frente.- En ese caso, le pondré fin a ese destino ahora mismo.

Shidou: ¿Eh?-Se confundió por esas palabras mientras miraba como Geiz sacaba algo de su brazo.

Kotori: Oye, eso no es…-Murmuro viendo el objeto, siendo el mismo tipo de reloj que uso Shidou, pero este en vez de blanco, tenía la placa de color rojo.

Geiz alzo el reloj delante de él y giro la placa mostrando el rostro para luego activar el reloj.

**[GEIZ!]**-Exclamo el reloj mientras el chico lo insertaba en un cinturón que tenía puesto, que era exactamente el mismo que tenía puesto ahora Shidou.

Cuando Geiz puso el reloj en el lado derecho de su cinturón, empezó a hacer un sonido de "Tic Tac", pero a diferencia de la de Shidou, este era de un tema digital. Geiz le dio un golpe partillo al botón de su cinturón haciendo que se inclinara a un lado para luego alzar sus manos hacia adelante, juntar sus manos, luego hico girar sus brazos haciendo un circulo mientras sus manos se dirigían a su cinturón para que cada mano sujetara cada extremo del cinturón.

Mientras hacía todo eso, había una figura de un reloj digital detrás del chico de color negro con detalles rojos. Este fue girando hacia izquierda mientras mostraba que en el centro tenía la hora marcada como "00:00". Pero cuando Geiz finalmente tomo con sus manos cada extremo del cinturón.

Geiz: ¡Henshin!-Exclamo para hacer girar su cinturón hasta que este regreso a su posición inicial.

**[RIDER TIME!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras sonaba una tonada electrónica mientras que el reloj, detrás del chico, también dio un giro para detenerse y quedar derecho mientras aparecía la palabra "Rider" escrito en Hiragana.-**[KAMEN RID~ER GEIZ!]**

Al igual que la transformación de ZI-O, las letras en Hiragana salieron volando mientras tres anillos, que parecían bandas de reloj, giraron alrededor de Geiz. Este fue cambiando hasta que los anillos desaparecieron mostrando al joven llevando una armadura temática de un reloj, pero este era del tipo digital.

A diferencia de ZI-O, el traje de Geiz era de color rojo con una banda negra de reloj digital en el centro con adornos gris metálico a los lados de los hombros, acentuados detalles amarillos. En ambos brazos traía [Ridewatch Holder], donde en su brazo derecho traía dos relojes, donde uno tenía placa naranja y el otro con placa negra. Mientras que en el izquierdo tenía un reloj plateado con un Kanji que decía "Moto" y el otro era un reloj negro en blanco. Los dedos de sus manos son amarillos y el casco parecía un reloj digital con boquilla y frente de color blanco, donde en su frente tenía una marca amarilla con fondo negro que parecía un reloj. Su visor era grande y negro, hasta que los trazos que volaron fueron de regreso al hombre en armadura pegándose en los lentes de su rostro brillando con luz amarilla.

Kamen rider Geiz completo su transformación sorprendiendo a todos, excepto por Tsukuyomi, pues se veía similar a Shidou por su tema de reloj. Sin embargo, él no se detuvo ahí.

Geiz saco un reloj con la placa naranja de su [Riderwatch Holder] derecho e hizo girar su placa mostrando su rostro antes de activarlo.

**[GHOST]**

El chico puso el reloj en el lado izquierdo de su cinturón para luego golpear el botón de este haciendo que se inclinara una vez más junto al sonido del tic tac. El chico sujeto ambos lado del cinturón con sus manos antes de hacerlo girar y regresar a su posición inicial.

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

Unas letras en Hiragana salieron volando y detrás del rider apareció un Eyecon holográfico que tenía dentro una armadura que hizo una pose antes de desarmarse y flotar sobre cada parte del guerrero mientras caminaba adelante. Una tonada de golpe de guitarra que sonaba como la tonada de espera del [Ghost Driver] mientras la armadura se ensamblaba en el rider.

**[KAIGAN! GHO~ST~!]**

Cuando la armadura se terminó de ensamblar en Geiz, este ahora tenía protectores de pierna y brazos de color negro, donde en su protector de muslos, en la sección del medio, se podían ver líneas naranjas. Sus hombreras parecían [Eyecon] y su protector de pecho tenía en el centro el dibujo de un ojo. Su casco ahora tenía la boquilla y frente de color naranja, además que en su frente ahora tenía un cuerno. Las letras regresaron y se pegaron en su visor, donde ahora tenía la palabra "Ghost" escrito en Hiragana. A parte de eso, en su cinturón decía "2015".

Esto dejo asombrados a los espectadores que son del presente. Ya que ahora han presenciado el "Ghost Armor".

Geiz: ¡Aquí voy, Ohma ZI-O!-Declaro mientras procedía a atacar a ZI-O.

Shidou: ¿Eh? ¡E-Espera un segundo...!-Grito alzando las manos, pero Geiz lo ignora y convoca a [Parka Ghosts] listos para terminar con ZI-O y salvar el futuro.

* * *

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con tres relojes donde ZI-O estaba en el medio, Geiz a la izquierda y Ghost a la derecha-**


	2. Tu nombre es…

**Capítulo 2: Tu nombre es…**

* * *

_Woz: Según este libro, en abril del 2018…El estudiante, Itsuka Shidou, está destinado a convertirse en el señor supremo, el gobernante del tiempo, Ohma ZI-O._

_Se ven imágenes de Shidou caminado por la escuela para luego ver a Ohma ZI-O_

_Woz: Para evitar esto, Geiz y Tsukuyomi llegan a esta época desde el futuro._

_En eso se ve a los mencionados y como cada uno hace un intento de detener a Shidou._

_Woz: Sin embargo, para salvar a los civiles y a su hermana, Itsuka Shidou eligió obtener el poder de ZI-O._

_Se ve como las personas son atacados por Another Build antes de que Shidou se transforme en ZI-O y derrote al monstruo._

_Woz: De esa forma, ahora debe progresar en su camino como rey, donde será ayudado por Ratatosk._

_Se ve como Shidou está en la nave de Fraxinus con todos los miembros a bordo en el puente._

_Woz: Ahora, tras hablar con el espíritu Princess, Itsuka Shidou tiene su primer encuentro con el AST donde…_

_Se ve como Shidou habla con el espíritu para que la escena cambie a una donde ZI-O pelea con unos monstruos y con el AST._

_Woz: ¡Ups~…! He hablado demasiado.-Comento antes de retirarse. _

* * *

Geiz: ¡Aquí voy, tirano despiadado!- Gritó cuando pronto convocó a varios [Parka Ghosts] y cargó hacia Shidou con la intención de matar.

Shidou: ¡Aléjate, Kotori!- Grito empujando a su hermanita a un lado, donde ella cayó al suelo, pudo haber dolido, pero evito que fuera atacada por las parkas, no como él.

ZI-O fue retrocediendo mientras esquivaba los ataques de los fantasmas de Musashi, Edison, Newton y Ore Parka, pero se dio cuenta de que eran una distracción cuando Geiz llego con él y comenzó a atacarlo con golpes y patadas

Kotori: ¡Alto, deja de atacarlo!-Grito viendo como su hermano era agredido y este solo se cubría sin mostrar signos de contraatacar.

Cuando ZI-O se cubrió con los brazos, Geiz tomo ambas manos con solo una mano para bajar los brazos de su contrincante y empezar a darle derechazos al estómago, uno tras otro, hasta que lo soltó y lo tiro para atrás.

Shidou: Siento… que estoy en problemas.-Murmuro mientras se sujetaba el estómago y estaba un poco agachado. Los golpes de ese chico realmente dolían como el infierno.

Geiz se volvió a acercar y volvió a golpear a Shidou, quien solo se cubría y no atacaba. Fue retrocediendo hasta que Geiz le dio una patada giratoria trasera haciendo rodar a ZI-O por el suelo. El rápidamente se levantó y se puso de rodillas en el suelo, semi acostado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Geiz: Hasta ahora, no has hecho nada malo…pero esto es por el bien del futuro.- Dijo mientras apretaba los botones de sus relojes en una secuencia, siendo el primero el de su derecha y luego el de la izquierdo.

**[FINISH TIME! GHOST!]**

Geiz: Por eso…tienes que morir.-Dijo alertando a todos mientras golpeaba el botón de su cinturón y este se inclinó para finalmente hacerlo girar hasta que volvió a su posición original, donde luego dio un gran salto en el aire mientras las parkas volvían a él-

**[OMEGA! TIME BURST!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras que las parcas juntaron sus manos haciendo un círculo sobre Geiz y giraban hasta que se convirtieron en una nube que el rider monto.

Geiz fue volando hacia ZI-O haciendo una patada voladora. Shidou se levantó y vio como el rider rojo volaba hacia él, y al ver que no podría esquivar, solo se cubrió con los brazos preparados para el impacto, pero…nada paso.

Shidou: ¿Eh…?-El chico se confundió ante esto, pero entonces noto que estaba dentro de una especie de burbuja verde compuesta por pentágonos.- ¿Qué es…?

Geiz: ¿Qué diablos…?-Ambos hablaron confundidos, donde el atacante se desconcertó y redujo la fuerza hasta que el escudo se expandió y rechazo.- ¡GUAAAAA!

Geiz cayó al suelo y fue rodando por este. Cuando paro, se vio que volvió a su forma inicial sin él [Ghost Armor] puesta.

Shidou: ¿Qué…Que acaba de pasar?-Murmuro confundido sin entender nada de nada.

Kotori: Refuerzos.-Dijo con su teléfono en la mano, donde lo puso en su oreja.- Buen trabajo bloqueando el ataque, Kannazuki.

Kannazuki: {Es un honor escuchar eso de usted, comandante.}-Dijo el vicecomandante en el otro lado de la línea.

Cuando Kotori noto que la señal de su teléfono había vuelto, no tardo en llamar a Fraxinus, donde ordeno localizaran su ubicación y que desplegaran un escudo alrededor del sujeto de armadura negra, pues era obvio que no sabrían que era Shidou.

Kotori suspiro al ver que la protección llego a tiempo antes de mirar al sujeto que intento matar a su hermano.

Geiz, quien se levantó, miro a Kotori, donde su casco la analizo y salió una etiqueta que decía "Itsuka Kotori, Comandante de Fraxinus".

Geiz: Ya veo, con que fue Fraxinus el que desplego ese [Territory] y defendió a ZI-O.-Murmuro mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia los hermanos.- Pero eso no importa, tengo un deber que debo cumplir.

Kotori: ¿Me lo puedes explicar?-Pregunto poniéndose entre ambos riders, donde miro fijamente al rojo.- Quiero saber porque atacas a mi hermano.

Geiz: No lo necesitas saber. Lo único que debes entender es que si el no muere, el futuro dejara de existir.

Kotori: Creo que si haces eso, entonces el futuro será destruido.-Repelió sin ser intimidada por el sujeto.- Shidou es necesario para cumplir una misión. Lo necesito para salvar a ciertas personas.

Tsukuyomi: ¿Te refieres a los espíritus?-Pregunto acercándose y poniéndose al lado del rider rojo, donde la pelirroja abrió los ojos ante lo que dijo.

Kotori: ¿Sabes sobre ellos?

Tsukuyomi: Lo sabemos, él y yo.-Dijo señalando a Geiz.- Después de todo, vinimos del año 2068.

Kotori: ¿Del futuro…?-Fue en eso que recordó lo que Shidou le conto ayer.- Entonces, ¿eso de que Shidou se convertirá en un tirano es…?

Geiz: Si, es verdad.-Declaro notando lo que iba a decir.- Es por eso que mejor apártate y déjame acabar con él antes de que obtenga los poderes de Omha ZI-O.

Kotori miro entre Geiz y ZI-O, quien se había parado y los miraba a todos mientras respiraba pesadamente. Ella se puso a pensarlo un poco, pero no tardo en alzar los brazos en señal de proteger al rider que estaba a su espalda.

Geiz: ¿Qué haces?

Kotori: Lo que vez. No dejare que mates a mi hermano.-Declaro con una fuerte mirada mirando al rider rojo.- No sé qué es lo que pase en el futuro, pero no hay forma de que Shidou se convierta en un tirano. Es más, él dijo que se iba a convertir en el rey demonio más grande y amado de todos los tiempos.

Geiz: ¿Qué has dicho?-Murmuro mirando a la chica.

Tsukuyomi: Es cierto lo que ella dijo. Yo estaba ahí cuando lo declaro y con eso obtuvo los poderes de ZI-O.-Dijo llamando la atención de Geiz.- Él es muy diferente al ZI-O que conocemos., hasta se puede decir que él es todo lo opuesto a Ohma ZI-O.-En eso apunto al rider negro.- A pesar de haberse transformado en ZI-O, no muestra ningún rasgo de ser alguien que quiera dominar el mundo e incluso despertó sus poderes queriendo convertirse en un rey demonio del bien…cosa que es muy raro.

Kotori: Eso no lo niego.-Dijo mientras daba un suspiro antes de mirar a Geiz.- Es por eso que pido que no lo mates. Puede que sea un idiota, pero es alguien con buen corazón que ayuda a otros.

Geiz: Pues en mi tiempo, en el 2068, él es el peor y más malvado rey demonio que ha existido. Ha matado a miles como si fuera tan natural como respirar.

Kotori: Pero estas seguro de que es Shidou quien se convertirá en esa persona.

Geiz: ¿Nani…?-Murmuro mirando fijamente a la niña.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kotori: Puede que sea cierto que se ha convertido en ZI-O, como ustedes lo llaman, pero eso es todo lo que se sabe ¿no? No se sabe si alguien tomo sus poderes o algo por el estilo y solo uso el nombre de Shidou para inculparlo o algo.

Geiz: Eso es…-Murmuro mirando a otra parte, pues jamás pensó en esa posibilidad.

Kotori: Es por eso que les pido que nos den tiempo, comprueben la información a través de lo que tengan y con sus propios ojos. Vean si realmente Shidou se convertirá en esa persona llamada Ohma ZI-O.-Finalizado y hubo un silencio en el lugar.

Tsukuyomi: Geiz…-Murmuro mirando al chico, quien se quedó callado, como si estuviera pensando. En eso, vieron como desactivaba su transformación volviendo a su estado civil.

Geiz: De acuerdo, le daré el beneficio de la duda…pero eso será hasta que cumpla los 18.-Dijo provocando que Kotori abriera los ojos.- Según se sabe, el camino de Ohma ZI-O como rey soberano dio inicio cuando cumplió los 18 años, donde empezó a robar los poderes de otros rider.- En eso señala a ZI-O.- Se supone que el cumple años el 28 de abril, por lo que te daré ese tiempo para demostrarnos que no pretende ser Ohma ZI-O y nosotros también investigaremos para ver que no allá dudas. Si es así, entonces ayudaremos a cambiar el futuro…pero de lo contrario.- Geiz se truena los nudillos.- Pues lo siento…tu hermano tendrá que morir. ¿Fui claro?

Kotori: Como el cristal.-Respondió y Geiz no dijo nada, solo se fue mientras que Tsukuyomi lo seguía, pero no sin antes que le entregara un pendrive. Ella vio como ambos se alejaban hasta salir de su vista, donde ella lanzo un enorme suspiro.- Con que solo tengo hasta el 28 ¿eh?

Shidou cumpliría los 18 años en el día 28 de abril, y ahora estaban a 11 de abril. Eso significaba que tenían 17 días antes de que él volviera a comprobar si Shidou seria ese ser que llamaron Ohma ZI-O. Sabía que su hermano no tenía ni el 0,000000001% de convertirse en ese ser que describieron, pero parece que esas personas hablaban enserio y el que se convirtiera, en lo que el llamo, ZI-O es una prueba bastante fuerte y contundente.

Kotori: *Suspiro* Realmente no pensé que Shidou me dejara las cosas tan difíciles.-Dijo con cansancio antes de caminar hacia el rider, quien estuvo callado en todo momento.

Shidou: Gracias por ayudarme, Kotori.

Kotori: No hay problema, si te matan antes de que puedas cumplir tu deber real, entonces estaremos en grandes problemas.-Dijo para luego notar el aspecto del chico.- Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con ese traje?

Shidou: ¿Eh? A-Ah~, es verdad.- Dijo antes de tomar el reloj de su cinturón y sacarla. En eso, su cuerpo brillo en rosado con partículas saliendo de él hasta que el traje se desvaneció de un solo parpadeo dejándolo con su uniforme escolar puesto.

Kotori: Bien, ahora…ven conmigo. Regresemos a casa para seguir con tu entrenamiento.

Shidou: *Suspiro~* Esta bien…-Suspiro con cansancio, pero acepto. Ahora tiene una responsabilidad que cumplir.

* * *

(Insertar música de fondo: Over "Quartzer" (TV Edit.) – Shuta Sueyoshi ft. ISSA)

Repentinamente podemos ver a la Tierra que se impacta en un terremoto espacial para que se aparezcan diversas chicas espíritus que estaban viendo diversos guerreros en armaduras y se escucha una voz narrando lo siguiente:

_**A través de esta generación han conocido a los Heisei Kamen Riders.**_

Mientras que diversas chicas vinculadas con un chico en particular ven a un cierto conocido de cabellos azules que va caminando entre los Riders que se mantienen congelados para sorpresa de ellas y la misma voz narra lo siguiente:

_**Pero ahora… junto con unos poderes desconocidos, las manecillas de un cierto reloj legendario comienzan a moverse hacia el futuro.**_

_Oh, Yeah…_

Y repentinamente una escritura japonesa en forma de katakana llaman la atención de todas mientras que ven pasar dos naves especiales para que luego se revele una armadura un tanto opaca hasta que las letras se adhieren a una máscara para brillar al frente de la cámara y escuchan exclamar al narrador:

_**¡Regocíjense!**_

_Oh~…_

_**¡Ante el nacimiento del nuevo rey!**_

_Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you Lazy?)_

(**Atrápalo en un instante, así que, ¿estás listo? [¿Estás flojo?]**)

Haciendo un cambio de escena mientras se entonan las letras de la canción, se puede ver a Itsuka Shido en una sala de una relojería, quien está acercando su mano hacia una pared llena de relojes, pero baja rápidamente su brazo y mirar hacia la cámara para caminar hacia ella mientras que el lugar en donde se encuentra comenzaba a dar vueltas.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

(**Es donde la nueva historia está, ¡así que siéntela! [**_**Crazy baby!**_**]**)

Ahora se puede ver a Myokoin Geiz quien limpiaba un poco su rostro que se mostraba una herida mientras se quitaba una especie de manta y la lanzaba al cielo. Luego se ve otra escena donde vemos a Tsukuyomi, quien camina viendo fijamente a la cámara para que se mueva a un perfil y el lugar donde caminaba comienza a girar.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

(**Usando los lazos de luz para acelerar**)

Y de la misma manta que tuvo puesta Geiz, se ve que cae del cielo hasta mostrar una estatua de Shidou mientras hacia su pose de transformación y finalmente toca el suelo en un lugar completamente destrozado y es pisada por Ohma Zi-O quien al ver hacia la cámara las letras como si fueran viseras se iluminan en su color rojo.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out! Ima wo susume yō_

(**¡De seguir así, grítalo! ¡Grítalo! Sólo sigue en el ahora**)

Cambiando de escena, se ve a Shido junto Tohka y Tsukuyomi ponen su mirada hacia la cámara mientras detrás de ellos había diversos relojes vinculados y se cambia a otra escena revelando a Woz quien tiene su libro abierto a la mano que repentinamente tiene llamas para cambiar de escena revelando a los Time Jackers.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake_

(**Habrá días confusos, pero tienes que tocar la puerta hacia el mañana**)

Ahora se cambia de escena Shidou junto con Tohka y otras chicas, quienes ven como Geiz lo encara siendo regañado por Tsukuyomi mientras que están siendo vigilados por Tobichi Origami a la distancia, pero se cambia la escena para ver primero a Woz quien tiene su libro abierto revelando una imagen de Ohma ZI-O destruyendo todo el lugar para que de manera flash se vea a todos los relojes previamente vistos como son activados y se iluminan revelando diversos rostros de los Kamen Riders previos a ZI-O.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara, Believe Yourself!_

(**¡Y antes de sumergirte, ve lo que tienes en frente y cree en ti!**)

Y haciendo varios cambios de escena de manera flash, se pueden ver como las armaduras de los Kamen Riders dejan de volverse piedras al mismo tiempo que se ve diversos espíritus, Geiz activando su reloj para transformarse, otras armaduras de los Riders dejan de ser de piedra, Kotori comandando desde la nave junto a su grupo previo a que Shido active su Rider Watch y la estatua que se nota al joven peli azul se deshace para que caiga alrededor de Ohma Zi-O mientras la cámara se acerca hasta su visera donde las letras Rider en katakana brillan de nueva cuenta.

_**Now, Over "Quartzer"**_

Ahora se puede ver a Shido quien hace su transformación haciendo que su Ziku Driver gire hasta su posición original haciendo un acercamiento hasta donde estaba dicho elemento en su cintura que sale en la pantalla digital "Zi-O"

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

(**Vamos a través de los torrentes del tiempo juntos**)

Ya habiendo completado su transformación, vemos a Zi-O quien está preparado para luchar para luego junto con Geiz ir a toda velocidad con sus respectivas motos en un camino lleno de explosiones y disparos laser que van hacia ellos para que se cambie la escena en una pantalla dividida que se nota de manera opaca a los Time Jackers en un lado de la pantalla para que luego se vea a todos los Kamen Riders haciendo sus respectivas Rider Kick para hacer una gran explosión en la pantalla.

_**You, Over "Quartzer"**_

Ahora se ve a Zi-O quien paso las llamas con su motocicleta personalizada, la Ride Striker y va manejando hasta estar al frente de la pantalla a toda velocidad.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

(**Sobrepasando al futuro**)

Y se puede ver que Zi-O conducir en su motocicleta mientras que Tohka y diversos espíritus ven como el Rider se adentra en una especie de robot humanoide grande para que haga funcionar y de un golpe a la pantalla mediante el ritmo de la música de fondo. Luego se ve a Shido que mueve su brazo derecho deteniendo los giros en la sala ahora con Tohka y Yoshino, al igual que Geiz haciendo una mirada fija hacia la cámara y cerca de él estaban Kurumi y Origami. Y finalmente Tsukuyomi mueve su mirada hacia la cámara mientras que su lugar se frenaba de dar vueltas y se ve cerca de ella que está Kotori.

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

(**Las mentiras no podrán engañar a la voluntad del pasado**)

Ahora se puede ver a Zi-O y Geiz mientras las letras de sus viseras se iluminan en sus respectivas escrituras (katakana en Zi-O y de color rosado mientras que en Geiz las letras son amarillas y su escritura es hiragana) esquivando diversos disparos laser en una zona de escaleras.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

(**Puedes sentirlo, el futuro anexado**)

Y se cambia a otra zona parecida a la anterior siendo que Tsukuyomi están rodeadas por los Time Jackers mientras que al frente de todos estaba Kurumi en su forma de espíritu con su pistolete en mano mientras que se cambia la escena a una especie de campo cerrado y se ve ahora a Zi-O con la Zikan Girade cortando con su modo espada antes de cambiarlo a su modo pistola para comenzar a disparar.

_**Now, Over "Quartzer"**_

Ahora se ve a Geiz haciendo lo mismo con su arma, la Zikan Zax, cortando en su forma hacha antes de cambiar a su modo arco y disparar. Tras eso, aparece un flash para mostrar a diversas chicas espíritu.

_Mabayui sekai… Misete_

(**Ese brillante mundo… muéstralo**)

Y ahora se ve a Zi-O y Geiz chocan con sus espaldas para comenzar a luchar entre sí mientras que un destello de luz se aparece haciendo que los diversos sellos de los Kamen Riders pasados se muestren entre diversas líneas digitales hasta el sello Rider de Zi-O que se muestra en la pantalla y de manera brillante se muestra el título de la historia por unos segundos hasta desaparecer entre líneas digitales y culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Tu nombre es…**

Shidou: ¡Que tal!-Exclamo con felicidad en su habitación viendo la pantalla de su computadora, la cual decía "Game Clear" en grande y con varios colores, sintiendo una inmensa alegría en su interior.

Han pasado 15 días, incluyendo días de descanso, desde el comienzo el entrenamiento del chico, donde se la paso la gran parte de su tiempo libre jugando al galge que le dio su hermanita y Reine. Shidou finalmente había llegado a la pantalla del final feliz del juego. Sin embargo, él tuvo que jugarlo unas 20 veces al día para lograr esto. A parte de eso, también estuvo ocupado con otras cosas.

Luego de hacer el trato con Geiz, Shidou y Kotori volvieron a casa para entregarle su pedido a su tío, pero luego de eso, ella llevo a su hermano a Fraxinu para analizar el cinturón, reloj y armadura, donde descubrieron que si bien pueden ponerse el cinturón, no pueden utilizar el reloj a pesar de que Shidou lo puede activar muy fácilmente. Era como si tuviera algún cierre de huellas dactilares para que solo el peli azul lo pudiera usar.

Al entender esto, dejaron que el chico se quedara con el cinturón y el reloj, pues eran suyos. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que podía escaparse de su responsabilidad y deber con los espíritus. Kotori lo obligo a jugar de manera más seguida los galges.

Tras recordar todo eso, el chico dio un suspiro y se dispuso a ir a la escuela, pues tenía que seguir con su vida escolar.

* * *

-Escuela Raizen-

Luego de unas pocas clases, Shidou entro en el salón de física de la escuela, donde Reine estaba poniendo un dispositivo de comunicaciones en el oído de Shidou.

Reine: Ahí tienes.-Dijo cuando termino y Shidou comprueba el auricular mientras sus dos amigas y su hermana lo miraban.

Kotori: Ahora que terminas la primera etapa de tu entrenamiento, es hora de comenzar la etapa 2.

Shidou: Por favor, dime que bromeas.

Kotori: ¿Por qué bromearía con algo tan importante?- Informó para la decepción del chico.

Shidou: Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- Preguntó resignado, no tenía razón de negarse si no había ruta de escape.

Kotori: Debería ser obvio, ahora vas a hacer lo real.- Sonrió poniendo azul a Shidou.

* * *

-En los pasillos-

Shidou: (¿Realmente se supone que esto es un entrenamiento?)- Pensó que estaba cara a cara con su maestro de aula, maldiciendo la mala suerte que le toco.

Kotori: {Puedes lidiar con chicas virtuales, pero necesitamos que tengas experiencia con las reales.}- Dijo en el comunicador con un tono calmado.

Shidou suspiro tras oír eso. No tiene escapatoria.

Fue en eso que decidió tomar valor y hablar con su maestra sobre su apariencia. A él no se le ocurría nada mejor. Jamás ha ligado con una chica y eso le está cobrando factura ahora.

Kotori: {No puedes decir cosas sobre su apariencia, ¡Probablemente pensará que eres escalofriante!}

Shidou: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Jamás he hecho este tipo de cosas y es con mi profesora de entre todas las personas. Ni en un millón de años haría esto con alguien como ella.-Replico lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellas escucharan y su profesora no.

Reine: {Shin. Necesito que repitas todo lo que voy a decir.}- Dijo y el chico fue escuchando, cosa que lo puso un poco pálido, pero a regáñete, acepto.

Shidou: Escucha Tamae-sensei. Q-Quiero que sepas que he estado interesado en ti, no, estoy enamorado de ti.

Tamae: Oh mi.- Se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras.-No se debe que los estudiantes y los maestros no deben tener relaciones.

Shidou: ¡No me importa!- Grito mientras luchaba para decir esas palabras, que eran como un tajo a su orgullo por cada una que salían.

Mientras tanto, el solo siguió escuchando las palabras que tenía que decir por parte de Reine y las siguió al mismo tiempo que ella las decía.

Shidou: Lo digo en serio. Yo seriamente quiero…

Tamae: Uhmm... esto es incómodo para mí.

Shidou: ¡Yo enserio quiero, casarme con usted!-Grito antes de parpadear.- (Esperen, ¿Qué fue lo que dije?)

***TIC***

El momento matrimonio salió de la boca de Shidou, la cara de Tamae pareció cambiar un poco. Y entonces después de un corto silencio, una pequeña voz hablo.

Tamae: ¿Hablas verdaderamente en serio?

Shidou: Eh..., ah, Jaa...Yo…-No pudo responder cuando Tamae de repentinamente tomo un paso adelante y cogió la manga de su ropa.

Tamae: ¿De verdad… ¡Quieres casarte conmigo!?-Grito con una cara sonriente, un tanto aterradora, mientras un aura rosa rodeándola, tomo la mano de Shidou.- A Itsuka-kun solo le faltan unos días para llegar a la edad del matrimonio ¿Cierto? ¿Deberíamos presentar a nuestros padres ahora? Después de que te gradúes de la preparatoria, ¿vendrás a vivir junto conmigo?

Shidou: Uh...uhm, ¿Sensei...?

Reine: {Hm, parece ser que fue muy eficaz.}

Shidou: ¿Q-Que está pasando?-Pregunto con una voz que no podía alcanzar a Tamae.

Reine: {Bueno, es una mujer soltera de 29 años de edad, para alguien así la palabra mágica "matrimonio" es como un hechizo mortal. Mientras sus viejos compañeros de clase empiezan a construir sus propias familias uno por uno, sus padres comienzan a presionarla, y las paredes de tener treinta comienzan a cerrarse en ella, ella está en una posición muy insegura...Pero incluso ahora, ella parece un poco demasiado desesperada.}

Shidou: (¡Pero eso es muy malo para mí!)-Grito dentro de su corazón en pánico.

Tamae: Hey Itsuka-kun, ¿tienes un poco de tiempo ahora? Tú aun no eres lo bastante mayor para firmar el registro de matrimonio, por ahora, así que por ahora hay que hacer un pacto de sangre. Nosotros probablemente podemos tomar prestado un cincel del cuarto de arte. No te preocupes, me asegurare que no duela.-Fue hablando de forma que creo el terror puro en el chico.

Kotori: {Ah, quedar atrapados en más de esto puede ser fastidioso de tratar con ello. Tú has cumplido tu misión, así que da una adecuada disculpa y escapa.}

Shidou: (¿¡Pero como voy a lograr eso!?)-No podía ver ninguna salida en ella.

-Oye, Itsuka.-Hablo un chico entrando de repente en la conversación.

Shidou y su profesora se giraron y vieron a un chico con el uniforme de su escuela. Este se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa.

Tamae: ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? Sensei está muy ocupada ahora hablando con Itsuka-kun.-Dijo mientras el aura y la sonrisa aún no se desvanecían.

-Lo siento por eso, Tama-chan-sensei, es solo que vine a verificar que Itsuka cumplido el reto.

Shidou/Tamae: ¿Reto?-Preguntaron ambos, pero el chico lo dijo en un susurro que nadie oyó.

-Lo que pasa es que a Itsuka le hicimos el reto de ir y decirle un par de cosas, en este papel que le dimos por perder una apuesta.-Contesto mientras ponía una mano en el bolsillo de Shidou, donde de ahí saco un papel que el chico no había visto antes. Lo abrió y mostro que tenía las palabras que había dicho el joven.- Teníamos que escoger una chica al azar para que se lo dijera y fue usted, pero él se negaba a hacerlo. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo por el acuerdo que hicimos, por lo que vine a asegurarme de que cumplido…y parece que lo hizo.

Shidou: ¿Qué pasa aquí?-Murmuro sin entender lo que pasaba.

Kotori: {No lo sé, pero esto es un gran golpe de suerte para ti. Solo sigue la corriente y lograras escapar.}-Le sugirió y Shidou asintió.

Shidou: Ah~, sí. Espero que esto haya sido suficiente para cumplir el reto.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de girarse a su profesora.- Lo siento por eso, Sensei, pero me obligaron a esto y…¿Sensei?- El chico miro a su profesora, quien estaba congelada en su lugar y se volvió de roca.- ¡Sensei! ¿¡Que le pasa!?

Tamae: Un reto…esa confesión fue un reto…-Fue murmurando con una voz muerta y una mirada sin vida.- Tiene sentido…nadie tan joven iría a por una treintañera…-Parecía que cada palabra era más muerta que la anterior.- Lo siento, Itsuka-kun, pero Sensei se tiene que retirar.

Shidou: A-Ah, sí, no se preocupe y lo siento si la involucramos en esto.-Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y la profesora se marchó.

Kotori: {Tienes una gran cosa para las mujeres mayores. Gran trabajo, Shidou.} Dijo mientras al mencionado le salió una vena en la cabeza.

Shidou: Que sepas, que te culpo a ti y a Reine-san por esto. Si no fuera por ese chico, yo…un momento.-Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.- ¿A dónde se fue?

Como dijo, el chico que lo ayudo había desaparecido. No había ni rastro de él.

Shidou: ¿Qué raro? Estoy seguro de que estaba aquí hace un momento.-Murmuro para ir a buscarlo y darle las gracias, pero se detiene.

***CHOQUE***

Shidou cayó al suelo después de sentir que se había chocado contra alguien.

Shidou: Lo siento, ¿Estas…?- Su frase se cortó al ver que a quien tiro era una chica, y que esta estaba acostada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas dejando ver sus bragas de color blanco.

La niña se sienta y revela ser Origami.

Origami: Estoy bien.-Respondió monótonamente y el chico no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Kotori: {Ok, practica en su próxima.} Dijo la pelirrojo sacando al chico de su aturdimiento, entrando en una fase de terror.

Shidou: Bromeas… ¿Verdad?-Pregunto con temor y deseando que solo fuera una jugarreta de su hermana.

Kotori: {Sí, puede que no sea un Espíritu, pero está con el AST, por lo que no será fácil. Además, necesitas practicar con chicas de tu edad.}

Shidou: ¿Sera buena idea?-Pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Reine: {Ok Shin, estoy a punto de decir que tus líneas.}-Dijo ignorando las quejas del chico antes de comenzar a dar las instrucciones, donde este por reflejo siguió las órdenes.

Shidou: ¿Sabes? He estado interesado en ti en mucho tiempo.

Origami: Lo mismo conmigo.-Respondió manteniendo su cara calmada.

Shidou: Oye, ese uniforme te queda bien.- Dijo siguiendo otras de las instrucciones de Reine.

Origami: Igualmente.-Respondió con la misma cara.

Shidou: Sí, a veces huelo tu ropa en tu casillero cuando no estás mirando.-Luego de que eso saliera de su boca, el chico se espantó por lo que dijo.- (¿¡Qué diablos me hiciste decir, Reine-san!?)

Origami: Hago lo mismo.- Dijo con su cara seria como de costumbre, lo que hizo que Shidou se estremeciera. Ella solo estaba bromeando… ¿Verdad?

Shidou: O-Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces quiero que sepas que tengo una foto secreta de ti en mi armario.-Comento antes de taparse la boca. De nuevo siguió las instrucciones sin pensar.

Origami: Lo mismo conmigo.- Dijo casualmente haciendo que Shidou se sienta un poco asustado en este momento.

Shidou: V-Vaya, ¿quién lo habría imaginado? tenemos las mismas aficiones.- Dijo preocupado, sin saber lo que le aguardaba con lo que diría ahora.- Dime, ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

Pronto hubo silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Shidou habló en voz baja en su auricular.

Shidou: ¿Es en serio?- No había duda que sería rechazado. ¿Quién aceptaría una cita tan de repente con alguien que ni conoce?

Origami: No me importa.

…

…

…

Shidou: ¿¡Cómo!?-Grito mirando a la peli blanca con la boca abierta.

Origami: No me importa una cita contigo.-Repitió dejando a Shidou estupefacto antes de que se calmara un poco.

Shidou: (Apuesto a que Tonomachi se moriría de celos si se enterara de esto.)- Pensó imaginando a su amigo llorando lágrimas de sangre.- M-Muchas gracias por aceptar…-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada y Origami fue a su bolsillo y sacó algo que parece una foto.

Origami: Aquí tienes, ya que dijiste que te gusta lo que me uniforme.-Dijo entregándole a Shidou una foto de ella autografiada. ¿Por qué tenía algo así?

Shidou: O-Oh, gracias...-Aceptó nervioso.

Shidou está con miedo ante lo que le dijo mientras en el otro lado no sabía que pensar sobre Origami. En el tiempo que ha estado en la escuela, que fueron más de 2 semanas, escucho que ella era una alumna extraordinaria y ejemplar. Pero sus acciones de ahora la hacían ver como una acosadora. Sin embargo, todo esos pensamientos se detuvieron cunado se dispararon las alarmas de un terremoto espacial.

Origami se fue corriendo al lugar para reunirse con su escuadrón.

Kotori: {Shidou, es el momento.}-Dijo sacando a su hermano de su shock.- {Es hora de ver si todo ese entrenamiento ha dado frutos.}

Shidou: Está bien.-Contesto un poco serio.- Por cierto, ¿dónde va a aparecer el terremoto?

Kotori: {Creas o no…serán aquí en la academia Raizen.}-Contesto dejando sorprendido al chico.

* * *

-Después del terremoto-

La escuela estaba ahora en ruinas masivas con una gran destrucción en ese golpe. Shidou estaba en la entrada del edificio de la escuela.

Kotori: {Ok Shidou, escuchan.}- Le hablo su hermana a través del comunicador en su oreja.- {En este momento, [Princess] se encuentra en una de las aulas del edificio de la escuela, no tienes que preocuparse acerca de la AST, ya que sus trajes no son muy eficaces en el combate interior.}

Shidou: Lo tengo.- Dijo mientras se adentraba e iba a su salón de clases, donde ahora se encuentra la espíritu. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de la chica.- (Yo no quiero volver a ver esa mirada en su cara nunca más.)

Kotori: {Ha llegado el momento ver todo ese entrenamiento pagar. Sabes qué hacer ¿verdad?}

Shidou: Ser amigable, hablarle dulcemente y hacer que se enamore de mí ¿no?- Contesto mientras recordaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer para este día.- Aunque, aun me siento inseguro de poder lograr eso.

Reine: {No te preocupes, tienes a Ratatosk respaldándote.}

* * *

-En Fraxinus-

Kotori: Exacto. Tal como…-Y entonces, con vigor, ella apunto a uno de sus tripulantes en la parte inferior del puente.- ¡Ha experimentado el matrimonio 5 veces, el maestro del romance, "Cansado demasiado pronto" [Bad Marriage], Kawagoe!

Shidou: {¡Pero eso significa que él se divorció cuatro veces, ¿no es así?!}

Kotori: ¡Presumiendo una gran popularidad en las tiendas por la noche, [Jefe] Mikimoto!

Shidou: {¡Eso es completamente a través del dinero ¿no?!}

Kotori: ¡Sus rivales de amor encuentran la desgracia una por una! ¡La mujer de las 2AM, [The Nail Knocker] Shiizaki!

Shidou: {¡Definitivamente tiene una maldición sobre ellas!}

Kotori: ¡El hombre con 100 novias, "La persona que supera las dimensiones"! ¡[Dimension Breaker] Nakatsugawa!

Shidou: {¡Son novias que están en la 3° Dimensión ¿Cierto?!}

Kotori: ¡Debido a su gran amor, ahora la ley no le permite acercarse a 500 metros de su ser querido! ¡[Deep Love] Minowa!

* * *

-De regreso con Shidou-

Shidou: Repentinamente tengo la necesidad de irme a casa.-Murmuro mientras se detenía de subir las escaleras con una expresión cansada.- ¿Por qué solo hay gente como esa ahí?

Reine: {No te preocupes. Todos ellos tienen mucha experiencia.}- Comento, pero eso no tranquilizo ni un poco al chico.

Kotori: {Tenemos otro montón de expertos a mano. Así que no te preocupes.}

Shidou: (No puedo hacer otra cosa que preocuparme.)

Kotori: {A parte de eso, siempre puedes usar "Continue", una vez que pierdas el juego, Shidou.}

Shidou: ¿Acaso te parezco un plomero? **(NT: Referencia a Mario Bross)**

Kotori: _Mamma Mia_. Un hermano que no cree en su hermana será infeliz, ¿Sabes?

Shidou: No quiero escuchar eso de una hermana que ni se preocupa o escucha a su hermano.- Dijo mezclándolo con un suspiro, y camino obedientemente hacia la puerta.

¿?: Ciertamente, su hermana puede ser así, _Waga Maou. _(Mi rey demonio.)

Shidou: ¡AAAAAAAAH!-Grito mientras miraba a un lado para ver al mismo chico que le dio el cinturón.

Kotori: {¿¡Que hace el aquí!?}-Grito al ver como el sujeto que persuadió a su hermano a convertirse en ZI-O estaba a su lado y no había signos de otras personas a parte de Shidou, el espíritu y el AST…hasta ahora.

Shidou: ¿Tú eres…?

Woz: Woz.-Dijo mientras se acercaba al peli azul.- Mi nombre es Woz, y soy su humilde vasallo. Waga Maou.

* * *

-En Fraxinus-

Reine: Así que…ese es quien le dio a Shin el cinturón ¿Verdad?-Comento viendo como el chico que parecía tener 20 años estaba inclinándose respetuosamente ante Shidou.

Kotori: Si, según parece, el obedece a ese tirano del futuro e hizo que Shidou se convirtiera en ZI-O dándole ese cinturón raro.-Comento mientras todos asentían y miraban al joven con detenimiento.

* * *

-De regreso con Shidou-

Shidou: Entonces…Woz.

Woz: Hai, waga maou.

Shidou: ¿Quién eres y qué te trae aquí?-Pregunto y el chico dio un leve suspiro.- ¿También eres del futuro al igual que Tsukuyomi y Geiz?

Woz: Correcto. Sin embargo, a diferencia de esos dos, yo estoy de su lado. Vengo aquí para ayudarlo a completar su camino. Como tal, he venido ahora para traerle algunas advertencias.

Shidou: ¿Mi camino? ¿Advertencias?-Repitió y vio como Woz abría su libro.

Woz: Según este libro, en el futuro, serás coronado como el rey del tiempo y caminarás por el camino de un gobierno militar. Pero los Time Jackers están tratando de evitar eso. Están tratando de dar a luz un rey diferente.

Shidou: ¿Están todos tratando de cambiar la historia?

Woz: Correcto.-Asintió con una sonrisa por la perspicacia de su rey.- Sin embargo, soy el único que intenta preservar la línea de tiempo original. Todos mis esfuerzos irán hacia ti en el camino para convertirte en rey. Por ejemplo…-En eso su bufanda lo rodeo y cubrió todo su cuerpo antes de mostrarse de nuevo, pero con otra apariencia.- Esto.

Shidou: ¡Eres el chico que me ayudo antes con mi profesora!-Grito impactado viendo que era el mismo que le dijo sobre una apuesta que jamás hizo. En eso, vio como el sujeto volvió a su verdadero aspecto

Woz: Seria problemático si esa profesora se pone demasiado encima de usted, interponiéndose en su camino al trono. Más aun, ella es indigna de ser una de sus reinas.- Shidou estaba realmente agradecido por esa preocupación, por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo al final.

Luego de eso, Woz le mostro su libro, donde Shidou vio como las paginas brillan y muestran imágenes como en un video donde estaba ZI-O en el medio y se veía a varios criaturas que tenían en sus cabezas alas de murciélago y fueron a atacarlo, pero este alzo su mano y se deshizo de ellos.

Woz: Usted deberá enfrentar estos obstáculos, por lo que deberá superarlos. Para lograr obtener su máximo poder, deberá recolectar los 19 [Rider Watch] de los principales Heisei rider que han salvado sus respectivos mundos.

Shidou: Espera, ¿Otros 19?

Woz: Antes de usted, hubo otros Kamen riders y son varios.- En eso le muestra una página donde muestra varias imágenes, donde se muestra a distintos guerreros.- Sin embargo, solo el poder de 19 de ellos le darán acceso a su máximo poder.

Shidou: Eso…no lo sabía…-Murmuro impactado ante la nueva información.

Woz: Ahora, para su advertencia, si va a encontrarse con [Princess] ahora, deberá cuidar lo que diga con ella. En especial deberán saber que opciones tomar…tripulación de Fraxinus.-Dijo mirando hacia arriba, más específico, al dron en miniatura, sorprendiendo a la tripulación de que supiera de ellos y hasta incluso mirara directamente a la cámara.- Pueden ser profesionales en el rubro del amor, pero eso no significa que entiendan a todas las chicas del mundo y que las opciones que les aparezcan sean las mejores. Les sugiero saber que escoger y no siempre usar las opciones que les de la computadora.- Tras decir eso, se giró al peli azul.- A parte de eso, _Waga maou_, haga lo que haga, no la llame al espíritu "Tome" y háblele como usted crea conveniente, tratando de no seguir las ordenes de su hermana. Si lo hace, todo le ira bien.-Eso confundió al chico.- Bueno, eso era todo. Nos veremos otro día.

Woz cerró su libro y hubo un pequeño flash que segó a Shidou y a la tripulación, donde cuando volvieron a mirar, Woz ya se había ido.

Shidou: Muy bien, eso fue raro.

Kotori: {Y que lo digas.}-Comento estando de acuerdo con su hermano.- {En todo caso, será mejor que te apresures antes que el AST haga algún movimiento.}

Shidou: De acuerdo.-Asintió para dirigirse a la ubicación del espíritu.

Kotori: {Buena suerte.}

Shidou: Gracias.-Sonrió por al menos ver que de verdad se preocupaba algo por él.

Shidou luego llegó a donde está la princesa y mira a través de la puerta y la vio volverse hacia él, Shidou se sorprendió de lo hermosa que es.

La princesa levantó el brazo y luego brilló. Cuando lo trajo causó un movimiento de corte de aire, Shidou reaccionó rápidamente y salto a un lado. El peli azul tosió cuando el polvo se levanta después del ataque.

Shidou: Espera un minuto. No quiero pelear contigo. Por favor escúchame.- Dijo y comienzo a caminar hacia ella.

¿?: No te acerques.- Ordeno mientras creo una cuchilla de energía entre ella y Shidou, deteniendo su avance.- ¿Quién eres tú?

Shidou: Yo soy…

Kotori: {¡Aguanta, no le contestes todavía!}-Lo detuvo y el chico cerró su boca.

* * *

-Fraxinus-

A bordo de Fraxinus, la tripulación estaba analizando el nivel de humor de Princess.

-Ha habido un cambio en el estado mental en el Espíritu.

-Análisis de reacción completos.

-Mostrando opciones en la pantalla.

En eso, la pantalla muestra tres opciones como en un Galge.

**Opción 1: "Mi nombre es Itsuka Shidou. ¡He venido a salvarte!"**

**Opción 2: "Solo soy un transeúnte. ¡Por favor no me mates!"**

**Opción 3: "Antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien, debes dar el tuyo."**

Kotori: Y ahí están, está bien, todos eligen tu elección.- Ordeno y el equipo elige una de las opciones, y el que tiene más votos es el número 3.- Ya veo. Estoy de acuerdo con esa opción.

Mikimoto: La 1 parece como la elección obvia a primera vista, pero mientras el oponente tenga dudas que nosotros podemos ser el enemigo, decir algo como eso solo se vería sospechoso. Y también parece un poco repugnante.

Kannazuki: La opción 2 está fuera de cuestión. En la oportunidad que él tuvo de escapar, ese sería el final de ello.

Reine: Eso es correcto. A ese punto, la opción 3 tiene sentido lógicamente, y si todo sale bien nosotros incluso podríamos controlar la dirección de la conversación.

Kotori: Está bien, entonces la 3.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomar el micrófono.- Muy bien, Shidou. Ya tenemos la opción, por lo que escucha atentamente y repite después de mí.

* * *

-De vuelta con Shido-

¿?: Te lo preguntare otra vez. ¿Quién eres tú?- Más que una pregunta, fue una orden. El chico estaba nervioso, pero se calmó y repitió lo que le dijo su hermana.

Kotori/Shidou: "Antes de preguntar por el nombre de alguien, debes de decir el tuyo primero."

Shidou: Que…-Tan pronto como lo dijo, la cara de Shidou se puso pálida.- Que…Que me hiciste decir...

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. El momento que ella escucho la voz de Shidou, la expresión de la chica se distorsiono, esta vez levantando ambos brazos y creando bolas de luz.

Shidou, apuradamente, pateo el suelo, tambaleándose hacia la derecha.

Un momento después, una bola de luz negra fue lanzada al lugar que Shidou estaba parado. Un hoyo gigante se abrió en el suelo que parecía atravesar todo el camino hasta el segundo o primer piso.

Shidou: ¡Uwaa...!

Kotori: {Ehh, eso es extraño.}

Shidou: Eso no es lo que tú deberías estar diciendo... Una chica que se muestra tan agresiva obviamente no reaccionara bien ante una provocación, ¿Acaso estas tratando de matarme...?-Murmuro respondiéndole a Kotori, quien parecía genuinamente desconcertada, Shidou levanto su cuerpo mientras detenía su cabeza.

¿?: Esta es la última vez. Si tú no tienes ninguna intención de contestar, yo te tratare a ti como un enemigo.- Dijo amenazadora mente desde arriba del escritorio de Shidou. Nervioso, Shidou inmediatamente abrió su boca.

Shidou: ¡Y-Yo soy Itsuka Shidou! ¡Yo soy un estudiante aquí! ¡Yo no tengo intenciones hostiles!-Declaro mientras levantaba sus dos brazos, y con ojos sospechosos la chica se bajó del escritorio de Shidou.

¿?: Quédate justo así. Actualmente, tu estas dentro de mi rango de ataque.-Señalando que el entendía, Shidou cabeceo mientras mantenía su postura.

Con pasos lentos, la chica se acercó a Shidou.

¿?: ¿Nn?- Entonces, ligeramente doblando su cintura, ella miro la cara de Shidou por un rato, y…- ¿Nu?- Ella levanto sus cejas.- Hey, ¿no nos hemos encontrado una vez antes...?

Shidou: ¿Ah...? Ah~, sí. Este mes…Yo creo que como, en el día diez. En la ciudad.

¿?: Ohh.- Como si recordando, la chica ligeramente golpeo sus manos juntas, entonces ella regreso a su anterior postura.- Ya lo recuerdo. Tú eres el que dijo algún tipo de cosa extraña.

Viendo que una ligera cantidad de dureza se fue de los ojos de la chica, por un momento el nerviosismo de Shidou disminuyo. Sin embargo…

Shidou: ¿¡Gagh..!?- En un solo un momento después, los flequillos de Shidou fueron sujetados y su cara fue forzada para voltear hacia arriba.

La chica volteo su cara como si para mirar los ojos de Shidou, mientras ella dejo salir su vista.

¿?: Si lo recuerdo, ¿tú dijiste que no tenías intención de matarme?-Murmuro viendo con ojos penetrantes a Shidou.- Hmph…Ya he visto a través de eso. Dime, ¿Qué estas planeando? ¿Estas planeando atacarme por la espalda después de bajar la guardia?

Shidou levanto su ceja ligeramente, mordiendo duro en sus dientes traseros. No era porque le temía a la chica. Las palabras de Shidou "Yo no he venido a matarte"; palabras como esas, la chica no podía a llegar a creerlas para nada.

Era porque ella había sido expuesta a un medio ambiente donde ella no podía creerlas. Él se sintió enfermo, y no podía soportarlo.

Shidou: Los humanos no...-Involuntariamente, dejo salir su voz mientras una parte de él salía a flote.- No todas las personas intentan matarte.

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron redondos, mientras ella removía su mano del cabello de Shidou. Y entonces por un corto instante, con una mirada de curiosidad ella miro a la cara de Shidou, entonces abrió sus labios un poco.

¿?: ¿En serio?

Shidou: Así es.-Respondió de inmediato sin ninguna pisca de duda en su voz.

¿?: Las personas que he conocido, todas ellas me han dicho que yo debería de morir.

Shidou: Es porque solo has conocido a un grupo que tenían el mismo pensamiento. Pero eso no significa que todos los humanos piensen lo mismo de ti.- Contesto y sin decir nada, la chica movió su mano hacia atrás.

Ella medio cerró sus ojos y frunció sus labios, haciendo una cara la cual decía que ella aun no podía confiar en lo que Shidou estaba diciendo.

¿?: Entonces yo te preguntare. Si tú no tienes intención de matarme, ¿entonces para que propósito estas tú aquí ahora mismo?

Shidou: Eso es…umm… ¿Cómo te explico?

Kotori: {Shidou.}- Justo cuando Shidou comenzó a balbucear, la voz de Kotori hizo eco en su oreja derecha.

Shidou: Otra elección ¿eh?-Murmuro con cansancio.

* * *

-Fraxinus-

Kotori lambio sus labios, mirando a las opciones mostradas en medio de la pantalla.

**Opción 1: "Por supuesto, yo vine a conocerte."**

**Opción 2: "Lo que sea, eso no importa, o sí."**

**Opción 3: "Solo es una coincidencia."**

La pantalla en frente de ella instantáneamente junto las opiniones de los miembros de la tripulación. La 1 era popular.

Kotori: Bueno, para la 2, después de ver la última reacción, es probablemente imposible.-Comento antes de tomar el micrófono.-Shidou, por ahora solo di que tu viniste para conocerla.

Kotori hablo hacia el micrófono, y mostrado en la pantalla, Shidou abrió su boca mientras estaba parado.

Shidou: {F-Fue para conocerte.}-La chica hizo una cara en blanco.

¿?: {¿Para conocerme? ¿Por qué?}-El momento que la chica giro la cabeza y dijo esto, una vez más opciones se mostraron en la pantalla.

**Opción 1: "Tengo curiosidad sobre ti."**

**Opción 2: "Para que pudiéramos amarnos el uno al otro."**

**Opción 3: "Hay algo que quiero preguntarte."**

Kotori: Nn... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Froto su barbilla mientras pensaba y en la pantalla delante de ella mostro la opción 2 como la respuesta.

-Es mejor ir con un ataque directo aquí, comandante. ¡Enseñarle su masculinidad!

-¡Si tú no lo dices claramente esta mujer no lo entenderá!

De la parte baja del puente, las voces de la tripulación sonaron.

Kotori hizo un "Hmm" y entonces cruzo sus piernas.

Kotori: Bueno, esta probablemente bien. La 1 o la 3 probablemente conseguirían otra pregunta como respuesta.- Dijo antes de tomar su decisión.- Shidou. Ve con la 2, era para que nosotros pudiéramos amarnos el uno al otro.

Ella dijo su orden hacia el micrófono. En ese momento, los hombros de Shidou comenzaron a estremecer.

-De regreso con Shidou-

Shidou: Ah... es, tú sabes.- Recibiendo la orden de Kotori, sus palabras vacilaron y sus ojos rondaron.

¿?: ¿Qué, no lo puedes decir? ¿O tú apareciste en frente de mí sin ninguna razón? ¿O acaso…?-Los ojos de la chica una vez más comenzaron a verse peligrosos. Shidou apuradamente salvo sus y dejo salir su voz.

Shidou: E-Era para que... nosotros pudiéramos... amarnos el uno al otro.

…

…

…

El momento que Shidou dijo esto, la chica cruzo mano sobre mano y barrio horizontalmente.

En un instante, justo arriba de la cabeza de Shidou una cuchilla de aire paso por encima, cortando a través del muro del salón y escapando afuera. Varios filamentos del cabello de Shidou fueron cortados y bailaron en el aire.

El chico solo se quedó mudo ante tal agresividad.

¿?: No quiere oír tus chistes.- Dijo la chica, haciendo una expresión sumamente melancólica.

Shidou trago saliva y ya entendió por qué Woz le dijo que la hablara con sus propias palabras, pues lo que le hacía decir Kotori solo lo estaba metiendo en problemas.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, el miedo que tenia se desvaneció y su corazón comenzaron a latir con fuerza.

Esa expresión que tiene ahora… es la que Shidou tanto despreciaba.

Como si se consideraran que no eran amados en absoluto, una expresión que muestra la perdida de la fe en el mundo.

Inconscientemente, la garganta de Shidou tembló.

Shidou: Yo…vine aquí…para hablar contigo.- Dijo…y aparentemente, sin entender su significado, la chica levanto sus cejas.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Shidou: Solo eso. Yo quiero hablar contigo. No me importa cuál sea el tema. Incluso si quieres y solo me ignoras, eso está bien. Pero, yo solo quiero que tú sepas una cosa….Yo…

Kotori: {Shidou, tranquilízate.}

Como si advirtiéndole, Kotori dijo. Sin embargo, Shidou no podía ser parado. Después de todo, hasta ahora, esta chica no tenía a nadie quien podía extenderle una mano a ella.

Después de todo, con solo una oración ella podría estar en una completamente diferente situación, pero la persona quien podía decir esa única oración, ninguna había existido.

Para Shidou, él tenía a su padre, su madre, a su tío y también tenía a Kotori. A parte de eso, también tenía amigos en quienes confiar.

Pero, esta chica, no tenía a nadie.

Ya que ese es el caso…Shidou solo tenía una que decir.

Shidou: Yo…no negare tu existencia.

…

…

…

La chica levanto sus cejas, y alejo sus ojos de Shidou. Y entonces, después de un corto silencio, ella abrió su boca con un crujido.

¿?: Shidou. ¿Dijiste que eras Shidou?"

Shidou: Si.

¿?: ¿Tú de veras no negaras mi existencia?

Shidou: Si.

¿?: ¿De verdad, de veras?

Shidou: De verdad, de veras.

¿?: ¿De verdad, de veras, de veras?

Shidou: De verdad, de veras, de veras.

Shidou contesto sin detenerse, y la chica se rasco la cabeza, se paró mientras dejo salir lo que parecía ser un resoplo, volteando su cara hacia atrás.

¿?: Hmpf.-Levantando sus cejas y formando una burla, ella cruzo sus brazos.- ¿A quién estas intentando de engañar con esas palabras? Baaka, baaka (idiota)

Shidou: Como dije, yo…

¿?: Pero, ¿Sabes…?-Mientras hacia una complicada expresión, la chica continúo.- No sé qué tipo de motivos tienes, pero eres el primer humano con el que puedo tener una conversación adecuada…Para obtener más información sobre este mundo, tu podrías serme de utilidad.

Shidou: ¿E-Eh?

¿?: Estoy diciendo que no me importaría hablar contigo, pero solo es para obtener información. Mmh, eso es importante. La información es súper importante.- Mientras hablaba…solo era un poco, pero la expresión de la chica parecía ligeramente más suave.

Shidou: E-Es eso así...-Susurro rascándose su cara. Con esto...bueno, por el momento el primer contacto puede ser tratado como exitosa.

Mientras Shidou se paró perplejo, en su oreja derecha sonó la voz de Kotori.

Kotori: {Buen trabajo. Solo continua de esa forma.}- Shidou asintió mientras vio que el consejo de Woz era realmente bueno. Lo mejor no era hablarle con intenciones de enamorarla, sino tratando de ser su amigo primero.

Entonces, la chica comenzó lentamente circular la clase con grandes pasos.

¿?: Pero, solo intenta tomar una acción sospechosa. Yo abriré un túnel de aire en tu cuerpo.

Shidou: Entendido.

Escuchando la respuesta de Shidou, la chica lentamente dejo sonar sus pasos en la clase.

¿?: Shidou.

Shidou: ¿Qué pasa?

¿?: Entonces, voy a preguntarte. ¿Qué exactamente es este lugar? Es la primera vez que yo he visto un lugar como este.- Diciendo esto, ella camino alrededor mientras picaba los escritorios derrumbados.

Shidou: Pues, esta es una escuela, un salón.-Contesto luego de notar que ella no le entendió nada.- Bueno, este es un lugar donde estudiantes de la misma edad que yo van a estudiar y aprender. Nosotros nos sentamos en esos escritorios.

¿?: ¿¡Qué?!- Los ojos de la chica saltaron de la sorpresa.- ¿Todos estos se llenan con humanos? No juegues conmigo. Debe de haber cerca de cuarenta.

Shidou: Pues es la verdad.-Dijo con simpleza y ella no podía creerlo.

Cuando la chica aparece, la alerta de evacuación ya habría sonado en las calles. Los humanos que la chica había visto eran probablemente solo el AST. Ellos probablemente no tienes tantas personas tampoco.

Shidou: Hey… ¿Ahm~?- Dudo en cómo llamarla, pues no sabe cuál es su nombre y no podía llamarla "Tú" todo el tiempo.

¿?: ¿Nu?

Probablemente notando el estado de Shidou, la chica arrugo sus cejas. Y entonces, después de colocar su mano en su barbilla por un rato, pensando en el asunto.

¿?: Ya veo, para tener una conversación con alguien, eso es necesario.- Y así, ella arrojo una bomba.- Shidou…. ¿Cómo quieres llamarme?

Shidou: ¿Eh?- Quedo anonadado por lo que ella dijo mientras esta de brazos cruzados junto con un "Hmpf", continúo con un tono arrogante.

¿?: Dame un nombre.

…

…

…

Después de un breve silencio.

Shidou: (¿¡Es en seriooooooooooo!?)- Grito totalmente en shock dentro de su corazón.- ¿¡Y-Yo!?

¿?: Si. No tengo planes de hablar con nadie más de todos modos. No hay problema.

* * *

-Fraxinus-

Kotori: Uwahh, ha aparecido otro problema serio.- Dijo sentada en el asiento del capitán mientras se rascaba la cara.- Hmm… que deberíamos hacer.

De la parte baja del puente, Reine cabeceo, como si respondiendo a eso. En el puente, ni la sirena sonó, ni las opciones aparecieron en la pantalla. Si la Inteligencia Artificial solo muestra nombres al azar, entonces habría muchos para enseñar.

Kotori: Cálmate Shidou. No te apures y digas un nombre extraño.- Diciendo esto, ella se paró y levanto su voz hacia la tripulación.- ¡Todos! ¡Inmediatamente piensen en nombres para ella y mándenlos a mi terminal!

Después de decir esto ella tiro su vista a la pantalla. Un poco de miembros de la tripulación ya había enviado nombres.

Kotori: ¡Ajem…Kawagoe! ¡No es Misako el nombre de una de tus ex-esposas!

Kawagoe: L-Lo siento, no pude pensar en otro...-De la parte baja del cuarto de control, una voz masculina podía ser escuchada.

Kotori: Dios, a ver...-Suspiro antes de mirar los siguientes.- ¿Urarakane? Kimimoto, ¿Cómo pronuncias esto?

Mikimoto: ¡Kurarabel!

Kotori: Yo te prohíbo a ti de tener hijos por el resto de tu vida.- Ordeno apunto al miembro de la tripulación masculino quien levanto su voz.

Mikimoto: ¡Lo siento! ¡Mi hijo mayor ya está en escuela primaria!

Kotori: ¿Hijo mayor?

Mikimoto: ¡Sí! ¡Yo tengo tres!

Kotori: Y por cierto, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres son?

Mikimoto: ¡Empezando desde el mayor, Pureblue, Fullmonty, Seraphim!

Kotori: Cambia sus nombres dentro de una semana, y muévete fuera de su distrito escolar.

Mikimoto: ¿¡Necesita ir tan lejos!?

Kotori: Piensa acerca de los sentimientos de los niños que reciben nombres extraños, tu doble, calvo.

Mikimoto: ¡Esta bien! ¡Recientemente todos han estado igual!

***Tap, Tap***\- Un apagado sonido sonó en el puente. Shidou estaba probablemente tocando el intercomunicador.

Mirando a la pantalla, la chica tenía sus brazos cruzados, y tocando su codo impacientemente.

Kotori miro rápidamente sobre la pantalla. No había nada de mucha ayuda. Haaa*, ella dejo salir un gran suspiro.

Sus subordinados no tenían absolutamente ningún sentido. Decepcionada, Kotori meneo su cabeza.

Ella miro a la hermosa apariencia de la chica. Algo que le quede a ella debe ser algo elegante y refinado en el viejo estilo. Si, tal como…

Kotori: Tome.-Declaro para hablarle a Shidou.

* * *

-En el salón de clases-

Kotori: {Shidou, llámala Tome.}-El chico escucho el nombre y en eso recordó la advertencia de Woz.

Ahora lo entendía, él le advirtió de no llamarla de ese modo pues, mientras se disculpaba con tomas las Tome-san del mundo, no era un nombre para darle a una mujer de ahora. Ese nombre es demasiado anticuado.

No sabe si su hermana era pésima en dar nombres o inconscientemente quiere que lo maten…de nuevo. Pero ira por lo seguro y pensara en uno.

Shidou nunca había considerado que él se convertiría en padrino a través de un encuentro repentino. No había manera que él iba a poder dar tan repentinamente un nombre a una chica.

Nombre, nombre, nombre... el paso sobre los nombres de mujeres que conocía. Pero él no tenía mucho tiempo. Mientras él lo estaba haciendo, la cara de la chica mostraba desagrado.

Shidou: ¿Qué tal…To-Tohka?-Pregunto y la chica ladeo la cabeza.

Kotori: {¡Shidou, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?!}- Espetó claramente enojada.

Shidou: Sin ofender, pero el nombre que me diste es muy anticuado y casi es una burla para una mujer actual. Woz me advirtió de no llamarla así y al menos veo que él no me da sugerencias que pongan en riego mi vida.-Susurro para que la chica no escuchara, pero su hermana si, donde se podía escuchar sus dientes crujir, pero no dijo nada.

¿?: ¿Tohka? Creo que eso funcionara.-Contesto aceptando el nombre.

Viendo a Shidou hacer una amarga sonrisa y rascar atrás de su cabeza. Sin embargo...un arrepentimiento más grande se formó en la parte trasera de su mente.

Después de todo, era porque su primera reunión, que fue en el 10 de abril. Que nombre tan simple.

Shidou: Bueno, es mucho mejor que Tome…

Tohka: ¿Dijiste algo?

Shidou: No, nada...- Apuradamente agito su mano. La chica parecía ligeramente curiosa, pero no siguió.

Inmediatamente, ella marcho hacia Shidou.

Tohka: Entonces…Tohka, ¿Cómo se escribe?

Shidou: Ahh, pues…- Murmuro caminando hacia el pizarrón, cogió un pedazo de tiza, e escribió "十香".- Así.

Tohka: Hmm.- Con un pequeño cabeceo, la chica imito a Shidou y trazo el pizarrón con su dedo.

Shidou: Ah, si no usas una tiza, entonces no podrás...- Se cayó cuando los lugares donde el dedo de la chica toco fueron limpiamente afeitados, y crudamente las dos palabras 十香 permanecieron.

Tohka: ¿Qué pasa?

Shidou: Nada…

Tohka: Ya veo.- Diciendo esto, la chica vio las palabras que ella escribió por un rato, y dio un pequeño cabeceo.- Shidou.

Shidou: ¿Q-Que?

Tohka: Tohka. Es mi nombre. ¿No es maravilloso, Shidou?-Dijo con una sonrisa y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Shidou: Jajaja.- Era algo... embarazoso. En muchas maneras. Ligeramente aparto sus ojos, Shidou rasco su mejilla. Sin embargo, la chica, Tohka, una vez más movió sus labios.

Tohka: Shidou.

Incluso Shidou entendió las intenciones de Tohka, por lo que solo sonrió.

Shidou: Tohka...-La llamo por ese nombre, y pareciendo satisfecha, las orillas de los labios de la chica se voltearon hacia arriba.

El estado de ánimo era bueno, pero de repente, una bola de energía golpeo la pared. Ambos se giraron y abrieron los ojos al ver lo que lanzo el ataque.

Allí parado, estaba un monstruo de color rojo y azul que parecía tener una especie de resorte en medio de su pierna izquierda de color blanco. En su cintura tenía una especie de cinturón que tenía dos objetos donde uno era rojo y el otro azul junto a una palanca. Sin embargo, este estaba hecho de carne y en su pecho tenía escrito "Build", mientras que en su espalda tenia escrito "2017".

Shidou abrió enormemente sus ojos al verlo.

**BUILD**

Kotori: {¿¡Qué es esa cosa de vuelta!?}-Grito atónito mientras que Shidou se ponía delante de Tohka.- {¿¡No se supone que lo derrotaste hace semanas!?}

Shidou: No lo sé, estoy seguro de que lo había destruido.-Murmuro mirando al monstruo, quien miraba a ambos fijamente.- ¿Cómo es que sigue vivo?-En eso vio como una pelota de fuego que parecía que era para jugar quemados, donde se las lanzo.- ¡Al suelo!

Tohka: ¿¡Que…!?-Grito al sentir como Shidou se tiró encima de ella, logrando botarla al suelo junto con él y la esfera de energía golpeo la pared creando una pequeña explosión.

Luego de eso, el monstruo rugió y salto hacia ambos, pero el peli azul logro tomar a la chica y sacarla a un lado, haciendo que el monstruo chocara contra la pared y la atravesara.

Tohka: Shidou, ¿Sabes lo que era esa cosa?-Pregunto mirando al primer humano que tuvo una conversación con ella, pues en sus veces que ha venido a este mundo jamás se ha encontrado con algo parecido.

Shidou: No lo sé Tohka, pero lo había visto hace dos semanas. Estoy seguro de que había acabado con esa cosa con mi espada.-Contesto mientras se levantaba y ponía una cara seria para luego sacar un objeto.- Es hora de actuar.

**[ZIKU DRIVER!]**-Exclamo el objeto que tenía Shidou, quien se lo había colocado en la cintura.

Tohka ladeo la cabeza al ver como el chico se colocó ese cinturón, el cual se ató por si solo a su cintura.

Shidou: Oye Tohka…-La mencionada lo miro a la cara y noto como el chico saco un objeto del tamaño de su palma.- Déjame mostrarte algo increíble.

Lo que Shidou sujetaba era el [ZI-O RiderWatch], el cual el usuario hizo girar su placa para que mostrara la cara del rider antes de presionar el botón y que apareciera un holograma del rostro delante del objeto.

**[ZI-O!]**

Shidou coloco el reloj en el cinturón, donde este comenzó a hacer un ruido de tic tac mientras el joven iba colocándose en una posición.

Tohka observo con asombro como una enorme figura de un reloj apareció detrás del chico, donde sus manecillas estaban girando antes que el chico hiciera su declaración.

Shidou: ¡Henshin!-Hizo girar el cinturón y el reloj también giro antes de detenerse, donde el objeto volvió a su posición original y el holograma marco las 10 y las 2.

**[RIDER TIME!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras aparecían Katakana en el reloj y salieran volando y el chico fue rodeado por bandas de reloj.- **[KAMEN RIDER~! ZI-O!]**

Las bandas desaparecieron y mostraron a Shidou con una armadura completa de color negro con casco antes que las letras volvieran a él y se pegaran en su visor, completando su transformación.

Tohka: Shi… ¿Shidou?-Murmuro asombrada al ver el cambio y la miro soltando una pequeña risa que la chica escucho.- ¿Quién eres?

Shidou: ¿Yo? ¿Aún no estoy muy seguro? Pero…-En eso se miró y se le ocurrió algo.- Soy un héroe que pelea para defender a los inocentes, pero también sueño con convertirme en un rey.

Tohka: ¿Un rey…?

Shidou: Así es. ¡Yo soy el rider que se convertirá en el rey demonio más grande y amado de todos los tiempos! ¡Uno que proteja a los inocentes!- En eso hace una pose separando un poco las mientras tenía su brazo derecho doblado y al lado de su cintura mientras que el otro estaba hacia adelante doblado apuntando hacia arriba.- ¡Yo soy Kamen rider ZI-O!

Tohka: Kamen rider…ZI-O.-Murmuro mirando al chico, quien ahora se mostraba con una determinación más fuerte y sin rastro de ese nerviosismo que mostro al principio.

Shidou: Oye, Tohka…-Le volvió a hablar sacándola de su trance.- Cuando nos volvamos a ver… ¿Qué tal si tú y yo tenemos una cita?

Tohka: ¿Una cita?- Repitió sin entender el significa de esa palabra.

En eso se escuchó un rugido y vieron a Another Build salir de la pared, quien miro al rider y al espíritu. Tohka iba a convocar a su espada, pero ZI-O la detuvo poniéndose delante de ella para luego ponerse en pose de batalla.

Shidou: ¡Empecemos!- Grito para correr al monstruo y este hizo lo mismo.

* * *

-Afuera de la escuela-

El grupo del AST se está preparándose para disparar a la parte del edificio donde estaba el espíritu.

-Capitana, ¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto?-Pregunto una de las chicas a su capitán, cuyo nombre es Ryouko.

Ryouko: Tenemos permiso para sacarla y esta es la mejor manera.-Respondió mientras ella y su equipo, donde estaba incluida Origami, preparaban sus armas para disparar.- A mi orden, todas disparen.- Todas asintieron y levantaron sus ametralladoras.- Listas~…y…

***KABOM!***

Una fuerte explosión detuvo lo que iban a hacer y pensaron que era el espíritu que decidió salir, pero en vez de eso fueron dos figuras. Una de ellas parecía ser un sujeto que tenía puesto una armadura que parecía un reloj de color negro con blanco y detalles rosas, mientras que la otra figura era un monstruo de color rojo y azul.

El grupo del AST se sorprendió por esto, y más al ver como ambas figuras comenzaron a pelear entre sí. Se podían escuchar los sonidos de sus golpes, demostrando que tenían una gran fuerza en ellos. Origami estaba viendo todo con suma atención, en especial al monstruo de dos colores, aunque había algo en el otro que llamaba su atención…y no era su apariencia.

-Capitán, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-Pregunto una de las subordinadas de Ryoko y esta salió de su shock.

Ryoko: Dime la posición actual del espíritu.-Ordeno sin quitar la vista de la batalla que pasaba abajo.

-Nada.-Respondió viendo un escáner.- Las lecturas de [Princess] desaparecieron. Ella se fue.

Ryoko apretó los dientes al ver que el espíritu escapo, por lo que no tenían nada que hacer. Sin embargo, no podía hacer la vista gorda del sujeto y del monstruo que estaban peleando.

Ryoko: Informe si hay alguna lectura proviniendo sobre alguno de eso dos de ahí abajo.-La chica de antes volvió a activar su escáner y lo uso en ambos antes de mostrar resultados.

-Aunque no son de espíritus, ambos muestran lecturas de energía que jamás había visto antes. Y extrañamente, ambas son similares.

Ryoko: En ese caso, vamos a capturarlos.-Dijo mientras preparaba su arma.- No podemos ignorar a ninguno de los dos si tienen la misma clase de energía y más si es desconocida.-Todo su grupo asintió mientras preparaban sus armas.- Todas, ¡Andando!

* * *

-De regreso con Shidou-

ZI-O estaba peleando contra Another Build, quien era fuerte y ágil, haciendo difícil ser capaz de golpearlo y peligroso ser golpeado por él. El chico tenía que usar alguna ventaja sobre la criatura, y conocía una.

El rider estiro su mano y de ella apareció una luz que se convirtió en una pistola.

**[ZIKAN GIRADE! JUU!]**\- Exclamo el arma antes que el rider empezara a disparar.

Esto resulto más útil dado que ahora tenía la ventaja de la distancia y con ella podía acertarle golpes al monstruo. Pero este creo esferas de energía de pelotas de energía, donde una el golpeo y lo hizo retroceder.

Shidou: Diablos. Sé que duele ser golpeado por un balón, ¿Pero desde cuando son armas letales?- Murmuro antes de cambiar el modo de su arma.

**[KEN!]**

ZI-O uso su espada para cortar las esferas al ver que era demasiado difícil solo esquivarlas mientras avanzaba para llegar con Another Build. Pero a pasos de llegar con el monstruo…ambos se detuvieron al recibir unos disparos.

Shidou grito de dolo antes de caer al suelo y mirar quien lo ataco, viendo que era el AST. Ellas se separaron en dos grupos, donde uno fue con el monstruo…y el otro con el rider.

Shidou: ¡WOW!-Grito rondando por el suelo para evitar que le llegaran disparos antes de levantarse y ver como una de las chicas lo envistió y trato de cortarlo con su espada, haciendo que el rider usara la suya para bloquearlo.- ¡Oye! ¿¡Que les pasa!? ¿¡Porque me atacan!?

-Eres un ser desconocido y tenemos ordenes de capturarte.-Respondió mientras forcejeaba con el rider usando su espada.

Shidou: ¿¡Acaso no pueden simplemente hablar en vez de pelear!?-Cuestiono antes de empujarla un poco y patearla para atrás antes de saltar a un lado y esquivar unos disparos.

Por otra parte, el otro grupo estaba disparándole a Another Build, pero este no parecía ser dañado por las balas al ver como la criatura camino hacia el grupo a pesar del ataque. El monstruo dio un rugido para cargar contra las chicas.

El grupo se hizo a un lado y Origami saco su espada para cortar al monstruo, pero este fácilmente la esquivo. La peli blanca no se rindió y preparo otro corte, pero antes de eso, Another Build puso su pie derecho encima de ella y la suela de su pie comenzó a moverse como si fuera la rueda de un taque sacando chispas a la chica mientras esta gritaba de dolor antes de ser empujada para atrás.

Luego de eso, Another Build creo una bola de energía y se la lanzo a Origami, quien no logro esquivarlo a tiempo y fue mandada a volar mientras rodaba.

Ryoko: ¡Origami!-Grito al ver como una de las más jóvenes fue herida y la criatura preparo otro ataque igual.

La capitana iba a ir para ayudar a Origami, pero en esto, ZI-O llega y se pone entre la chica y el monstruo, donde este último lanzo su ataque y el rider lo corto con su espada. Al hacer eso, miro al grupo de chicas.

Shidou: ¡Rápido y sáquenla de aquí!-Las chicas del AST no sabían que hacer ante la orden de un desconocido.- ¡RAPIDO!

Ante tal grito, algunas solo asintieron antes de ir por la peli blanca y sacarla. Por otra parte, ZI-O corrió hacia Another Build con su espada para ir a atacarlo, pero este lo esquivo. Sin embargo, el rider no se rindió y siguió hasta que logro acertar algunos cortes tirándolo al suelo.

Shidou, al ver su oportunidad y lanzo su espada para luego apretar el botón de su reloj.

**[FINISH TIME!]**

Unos caracteres en Katakana aparecieron y rodearon al monstruo, donde este miro confuso. Luego, el rider corrió y salto al cielo mientras hizo girar su cinturón.

**[TIME BREAK!]**

Los caracteres se juntaron en uno solo, fusionándose, antes de volar de regreso a ZI-O donde se pegaron en su pie mientras este lanzaba una patada voladora hacia el monstro, la cual acertó e hizo explotar a la criatura.

El rider toco suelo y suspiro al ver que el monstruo fue derrotado, pero en eso…

Ryoko: Quieto.-Escucho una orden y se volteó, viendo al AST apuntándolo con sus armas, por lo que el rider por reflejo levanto las manos.

Shidou: E-Etto… ¿Necesitan algo?-Pregunto con cuidado. Cualquiera podría entender que era mejor no provocar a un grupo armado.

Ryoko: ¿Quién eres? Identifícate.-Demando y el rider pensó en que contestar.

Shidou: Yo soy…Kamen rider ZI-O.

Ryoko: ¿Kamen…rider?-Murmuro sin bajar su arma.- Tienes alguna afiliación con esa criatura de antes.

Shidou: Por supuesto que no. Pelee con esa cosa que me quería matar, además de que fui yo quien lo derroto. Si tuviera alguna conexión, ¿Por qué destruirlo?

Ryoko: Buen punto, pero la energía que esa cosa emanaba es similar a la tuya. ¿Eres humano?

Shidou: ¿Me veo como si fuera un monstruo o un alienígena?

Ryoko: Difícil saberlo cuando llevas casco.

Shidou: Buen punto.-Murmuro bajando los brazos y mirando a otro lado.

Ryoko: En todo caso, nos acompañaras para un interrogatorio.-Declaro sorprendiendo al chico.

Shidou: Sobre eso… ¿Tengo la posibilidad de reusarme?-Pregunto con voz inocente y juntando las manos, para luego ver como Ryoko sonrió.

Ryoko: Jojo~, no sé quién te creas para bromear de ese modo, pero no estamos debatiendo.-Declaro mientras daba un paso adelante y el rider dio uno hacia atrás.- Te estas viniendo con nosotros.

Shidou no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si su traje podía volar o algo, y duda que resulte si el equipo de ellas también lo hacía. A parte de eso, tampoco podía salir corriendo mientras le apuntaran con sus armas.

El AST iba a capturar a ZI-O hasta que…

**[TIME MAZINE!]**-Un robot aterrizo frente a ellas.

Ryoko: ¡Pero que…!-Grito mientras miraba a un robot que era de color negro con plateado y tenía una cabeza circular con un punto rojo en el medio.

El robot levanto sus brazos y lanzo unos disparos a las chicas obligándolas a retroceder. Luego de eso, se giró y miro a ZI-O.

¿?: {¡ZI-O!}

Shidou: ¿Eh?- El chico, al oír la voz, pudo reconocerla.- Acaso eres…

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro del robot, estaba Tsukuyomi pilotando la máquina. Ella ha estado vigilando a Shidou de vez en cuando para comprobar su personalidad y asegurarse de que no fuera el malvado rey demonio que dictaría al mundo. En eso, al ver su encuentro con el espíritu y el AST, decidió intervenir en lo último al ver en el aprieto que se metió el rider.

Tsukuyomi: Escúchame bien, tienes que escapar mientras yo me encargo de ellas.-Ordeno mirando al rider desde la pantalla de su robot.

Shidou: {Lo sé, pero… ¿Cómo lo hago sin que me atrapen?}- Era una pregunta valida, pues no podría escapar de ellas corriendo.

Tsukuyomi: En tu brazo izquierdo.-Hablo mirando al chico.- Allí hay dos relojes puestos. Uno de ellos debe ser color plateado que diga en el centro "Bike" en ella. Usa eso.

* * *

-En el exterior-

Shidou miro su brazo izquierdo, viendo el reloj que le dijo la chica.

Shidou: ¿Este…?-Murmuro sacando el objeto y mirándolo.- Siento que…puedo llegar a cualquier parte ahora.

Shidou siguió sus instintos, donde activo el reloj antes de arrojarlo. Cuando lo hizo, el reloj se agrando y se convirtió en una motocicleta que tenía su mismo diseño. Este es el [Ride Striker].

Shidou: ¡Wo~, esta increíble!-Exclamo mirando la moto.

Kotori: {Shidou, deja de admirar la moto y úsala. Tienes que alejarte lo más que puedas para que te podamos recoger sin que el AST te vea.}-Le dijo a través del comunicador que el chico aún tenía en su oreja.

Shidou: Entendido.-Asintió subiéndose al vehículo y echándolo a andar para alejarse, saliendo por la entrada principal de la escuela conduciendo por la calle.

Ryoko: ¡No lo dejen escapar!-Ordeno y algunas saltaron para volar, pero fueron detenidas por disparos del robot haciendo chasquear la lengua de la capitana.- ¿¡Porque lo proteges!?

Tsukuyomi: {Solo digamos que me aseguro que haya un futuro mejor.}-Respondió mientras la piloto noto como la señal del rider desapareció y sonrió.- {Bueno, mi trabajo está hecho. Adiós~.}

Ryoko: ¡Oh no, no te…!-El robot salto y cambio su forma despegando a máxima velocidad.- Iras…

-Capitán, ya se fue…-Murmuro al ver que la maquina quedo fuera de vista.- ¿Qué hacemos?

Ryoko: Volver.-Respondió guardando sus armas.- No podemos hacer nada más aparte de volver y reportar esto. A parte de que tenemos a un soldado herido.-Dijo recordando a Origami, quien ahora estaba atrás y miro al suelo con impotencia.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Shidou: Pues claro, normalmente ellos cerrarían la escuela por algo como esto...-Murmuro viendo los terrenos de la escuela que estaban cerrados y en construcción para reparaciones.

Shidou camino por la calle empinada extendida en frente de la escuela mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Era el día después de que él había nombrado el Espíritu Tohka.

Shidou había ido a la escuela normalmente, y las puertas cerradas y el edificio escolar habían sido reducidos a un montón de escombros, suspiro por su idiotez.

Él estaba allí cuando la escuela había sido destruida, así que normalmente uno asumiría que estaría cerrada... pero cuando te encaras con un entorno tan excesivamente irrealista, era posible que su mente estaba fuera de la realidad.

Además, él había gastado toda la noche anterior en una junta con los otros, revisando el video de su conversación con Tohka y reflejando en él, así que su capacidad mental pudo haber disminuido de la falta de sueño. A parte de eso, la pelea que tuvo ayer dejo su cuerpo agotado, por lo que tanto su mente y cuerpo no estaban en la mejor forma.

Shidou: *Suspiro*... Supongo que por lo menos debería hacer las compras.-Suspiro volteándose para reponer el refrigerador mientras su tío trabaja y su hermanita estaba fuera.

Era cierto que ellos se habían quedado sin huevos y leche, y solo regresar derecha a casa se hubiera sentido algo raro. Sin embargo…incluso cuando pasaron unos minutos, Shidou paro otra vez.

Había un letrero de "No entrar" apoyado en la carretera.

Shidou: ¿Oh, la carretera está cerrada...?-Murmuro viendo el letrero, pero incluso si este no hubiera estado ahí, era tan claro como el agua que la carretera era inservible.

El suelo de asfalto había sido rota en un revoltijo, las paredes de concreto se habían desmoronado, e incluso el edificio de departamentos se había colapsado.

Era como si una guerra había tenido lugar aquí. Pero más bien fue la batalla entre un monstruo, un guerrero y un grupo armado.

Shidou: Ah, esto es...-El recordaba este lugar. Era parte de la zona del terremoto espacial donde él había conocido por primera vez a Tohka.

Parecía como si las fuerzas de reparación aún no habían tratado con ello, ya que la escena desastrosa permanecía sin cambiar desde hace diez días.

Cuando el recordó la apariencia de la chica en su mente, el dejo salir un pequeño suspiro.

Shidou: Tohka.

El Espíritu—la chica quien produjo desastre—quien no tenía un nombre hasta ayer.

Ayer, después de conversar con ella por un tiempo, la premonición de Shidou fue confirmada. Esa chica realmente poseía una inconcebible cantidad de poder. Hasta el punto donde todas las organizaciones en el mundo estarían de acuerdo que ella es una amenaza.

El paisaje trazado ante él era prueba de eso.

Algo como esto realmente no podía ser dejado por sí mismo.

¿?:…dou…

Pero al mismo tiempo, no había manera que ella usaría el poder imprudentemente, como un descuidado y despiadado monstruo.

¿?:…i, dou…

Shidou odiaba la melancólica cara que ella llevaba. Él no podía tolerarla para nada.

¿?: Hey, Shidou…

Bueno, esos pensamientos estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza, así que antes de saberlo, él había terminado de caminar todo el camino de regreso a la puerta escolar.

¿?: ¡Para de ignorarme!

Shidou: ¿Eh?-Dejo salir su voz cuando por fin noto que lo llamaban y se giró, viendo que en la cima de los escombros estaba la chica con quien hablo ayer.- ¿Tohka?

Si, era la chica espíritu con quien hablo ayer antes de que aquel monstruo los atacara.

Tohka: Finalmente me notas, baaka ~ baaka.

Shidou: Pero, ¿cómo estás aquí?- Preguntó cuándo Tohka saltó hacia abajo.- La alarma del terremoto espacial no sonó.

Tohka: Incluso si tú me preguntas por que...-Murmuro mientras ella no parecía importarle la extraña situación para nada. Ella doblo sus brazos juntos, como si ella no sabía por qué Shidou estaba haciendo un escándalo acerca de ello.- ¿No fuiste tú el que me invito a mí, Shidou? Eso… a una cita.

Shidou: ¿T-Tu lo recordaste...?-Pregunto algo asombrado y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Tohka: ¿Hmm? ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que soy una idiota o algo?

Shidou: No, no es eso a lo que me refería...

Tohka: Hmph, lo que sea. Más importante Shidou, hay que ir en una cita ya. Cita, cita, cita, cita.- Siguió repitiendo 'cita, cita' con una singular entonación.

Shidou: ¡L-Lo entiendo! ¡Lo entiendo, así que para de repetir esa palabra!-Grito sonrojado antes de calmarse.- Pero antes de eso, deberías hacer algo con respecto a tu armadura, ¿te importaría cambiar?

Tohka: Shidou… ¿No estarás diciendo que me desnude aquí?

Shidou: ¡CLA…CLARO QUE NO!-Grito con el rostro rojo mientras negaba con las manos. Se puso a pensar antes de que se le ocurriera algo.- ¿Qué tal si te muestro un ejemplo?

Shidou sacó la foto que Origami le dio y se la dio a Tohka.

Tohka: ¿Algo como esto?-Murmuro mirando de cerca la foto.- Pero… ¿Por qué estás caminando con esta foto?

Shidou: Deja de hacer preguntas y simplemente cambia por favor.

Tohka: Está bien… entonces...- Ella rasga y rompe la foto por la mitad y levanta la mano, luego su armadura desaparece y las partículas de luz comienzan a rodearla y forman el uniforme escolar, y ahora lleva una cinta roja en su cola de caballo.- ¿Cómo me veo?

Shidou: Oh, umm... te queda bien.-Dijo sin poder evitar admirar la belleza natural de la chica.

Tohka: Me alegra que lo pienses ahora, es hora de nuestra cita.- Dijo antes de que los dos salieran de la escuela.

Shidou: ¡Oye, espérame Tohka!-Grito mientras seguía a la chica.

Tohka: ¡Eres muy lento, Shidou! ¡Vamos a tener una "Cita"!-Exclamo mientras el chico tomo un momento para recuperarse.

Shidou: ¡Ya lo sé, así que deja de gritar eso!

* * *

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con tres relojes donde ZI-O estaba en el medio, Geiz a la izquierda y Ghost a la derecha-**


	3. Formula para el sellado

**Capítulo 3: Formula para el sellado**

* * *

_Woz: Según este libro, en abril del 2018…El estudiante, Itsuka Shidou, está recorriendo su camino para volverse el rey supremo del tiempo. Sin embargo, en el transcurso de eso, debe entablar conversación con las chicas espíritus que vaya encontrando._

_Se ve una imagen de Shidou estando con Tohka en su vestido astral._

_Woz: Él ya ha logrado una pequeña amistad con [Princess], donde ahora deben tener una cita._

_En eso se ve como Shidou y Tohka caminan juntos por la ciudad._

_Woz: Sin embargo, esto se ver perjudicado por Another Build, donde mi señor usa los poderes de Kamen rider Build para derrotarlo de una vez por todas a parte de lograr conquistar el corazón de [Princess]._

_Se muestra una escena donde ZI-O, con una apariencia semejante a Build, pelea contra Another Build. Luego de eso, se ve como Shidou y Tohka se besan._

_Woz: Otto…Parece que lo hice de nuevo._

* * *

En el día en que Shidou venció por primera vez a Another Build, había caído un joven entre los arbustos donde nadie se percató de su presencia. Era el que había aceptado el trato del misterioso chico.

Cuando todos se fueron, alguien vino.

¿?: A~aAh, no espere que fuera derrotado.-Dijo el mismo niño misterioso mientras llegaba a la escena.- Pero no importa.

En eso, el joven desmayado fue levantado y puesto de pie aun cuando seguía estando inconsciente. Luego de eso, el niño metió su mano adentro del chico y saco el extraño reloj que había usado antes.

¿?: Todo lo que tengo que hacer es reiniciar tu reloj y tu tiempo volverá a correr.- Dijo para activar el reloj e introducirlo dentro del chico, donde este gimió antes de ser envuelto en capas purpuras, regresándolo como Another Build.- Bien, ahora vámonos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

En eso, el niño misterioso junto al monstruo marcharon, donde un portal oscuro con relojes se creó delante de ellos.

* * *

-En medio de la ciudad Tengu, actualidad-

Shidou observaba como Tohka tenía la cara en una ventana grande de una tienda de pan y respiraba mientras miraba uno de sus panes.

Tohka: Shidou, ¿qué hay aquí?- Preguntó mientras su cinta se movía como si fueran orejas.- ¡¿Es una cita!? ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡DIME~!

* * *

(Insertar música de fondo: Over "Quartzer" (TV Edit.) – Shuta Sueyoshi ft. ISSA)

Repentinamente podemos ver a la Tierra que se impacta en un terremoto espacial para que se aparezcan diversas chicas espíritus que estaban viendo diversos guerreros en armaduras y se escucha una voz narrando lo siguiente:

_**A través de esta generación han conocido a los Heisei Kamen Riders.**_

Mientras que diversas chicas vinculadas con un chico en particular ven a un cierto conocido de cabellos azules que va caminando entre los Riders que se mantienen congelados para sorpresa de ellas y la misma voz narra lo siguiente:

_**Pero ahora… junto con unos poderes desconocidos, las manecillas de un cierto reloj legendario comienzan a moverse hacia el futuro.**_

_Oh, Yeah…_

Y repentinamente una escritura japonesa en forma de katakana llaman la atención de todas mientras que ven pasar dos naves especiales para que luego se revele una armadura un tanto opaca hasta que las letras se adhieren a una máscara para brillar al frente de la cámara y escuchan exclamar al narrador:

_**¡Regocíjense!**_

_Oh~…_

_**¡Ante el nacimiento del nuevo rey!**_

_Isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready? (Are you Lazy?)_

(**Atrápalo en un instante, así que, ¿estás listo? [¿Estás flojo?]**)

Haciendo un cambio de escena mientras se entonan las letras de la canción, se puede ver a Itsuka Shidou en una sala de una relojería, quien está acercando su mano hacia una pared llena de relojes, pero baja rápidamente su brazo y mirar hacia la cámara para caminar hacia ella mientras que el lugar en donde se encuentra comenzaba a dar vueltas.

_Atarashī rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it! (Crazy baby!)_

(**Es donde la nueva historia está, ¡así que siéntela! [**_**Crazy baby!**_**]**)

Ahora se puede ver a Myokoin Geiz quien limpiaba un poco su rostro que se mostraba una herida mientras se quitaba una especie de manta y la lanzaba al cielo. Luego se ve otra escena donde vemos a Tsukuyomi, quien camina viendo fijamente a la cámara para que se mueva a un perfil y el lugar donde caminaba comienza a girar.

_Hikari wo kate ni kasokushite_

(**Usando los lazos de luz para acelerar**)

Y de la misma manta que tuvo puesta Geiz, se ve que cae del cielo hasta mostrar una estatua de Shidou mientras hacia su pose de transformación y finalmente toca el suelo en un lugar completamente destrozado y es pisada por Ohma Zi-O quien al ver hacia la cámara las letras como si fueran viseras se iluminan en su color rojo.

_Konomama Shout it out! Shout it out! Ima wo susume yō_

(**¡De seguir así, grítalo! ¡Grítalo! Sólo sigue en el ahora**)

Cambiando de escena, se ve a Shido junto Tohka y Tsukuyomi ponen su mirada hacia la cámara mientras detrás de ellos había diversos relojes vinculados y se cambia a otra escena revelando a Woz quien tiene su libro abierto a la mano que repentinamente tiene llamas para cambiar de escena revelando a los Time Jackers.

_Madō hi mo Ikudo tonaku Asu no tobira tatake_

(**Habrá días confusos, pero tienes que tocar la puerta hacia el mañana**)

Ahora se cambia de escena Shidou junto con Tohka y otras chicas, quienes ven como Geiz lo encara siendo regañado por Tsukuyomi mientras que están siendo vigilados por Tobichi Origami a la distancia, pero se cambia la escena para ver primero a Woz quien tiene su libro abierto revelando una imagen de Ohma ZI-O destruyendo todo el lugar para que de manera flash se vea a todos los relojes previamente vistos como son activados y se iluminan revelando diversos rostros de los Kamen Riders previos a ZI-O.

_Mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara, Believe Yourself!_

(**¡Y antes de sumergirte, ve lo que tienes en frente y cree en ti!**)

Y haciendo varios cambios de escena de manera flash, se pueden ver como las armaduras de los Kamen Riders dejan de volverse piedras al mismo tiempo que se ve diversos espíritus, Geiz activando su reloj para transformarse, otras armaduras de los Riders dejan de ser de piedra, Kotori comandando desde la nave junto a su grupo previo a que Shido active su Rider Watch y la estatua que se nota al joven peli azul se deshace para que caiga alrededor de Ohma Zi-O mientras la cámara se acerca hasta su visera donde las letras Rider en katakana brillan de nueva cuenta.

_**Now, Over "Quartzer"**_

Ahora se puede ver a Shido quien hace su transformación haciendo que su Ziku Driver gire hasta su posición original haciendo un acercamiento hasta donde estaba dicho elemento en su cintura que sale en la pantalla digital "Zi-O"

_Toki no ame Surinukete Tomo ni_

(**Vamos a través de los torrentes del tiempo juntos**)

Ya habiendo completado su transformación, vemos a Zi-O quien está preparado para luchar para luego junto con Geiz ir a toda velocidad con sus respectivas motos en un camino lleno de explosiones y disparos laser que van hacia ellos para que se cambie la escena en una pantalla dividida que se nota de manera opaca a los Time Jackers en un lado de la pantalla para que luego se vea a todos los Kamen Riders haciendo sus respectivas Rider Kick para hacer una gran explosión en la pantalla.

_**You, Over "Quartzer"**_

Ahora se ve a Zi-O quien paso las llamas con su motocicleta personalizada, la Ride Striker y va manejando hasta estar al frente de la pantalla a toda velocidad.

_Mirai wo koe yō_

(**Sobrepasando al futuro**)

Y se puede ver que Zi-O conducir en su motocicleta mientras que Tohka y diversos espíritus ven como el Rider se adentra en una especie de robot humanoide grande para que haga funcionar y de un golpe a la pantalla mediante el ritmo de la música de fondo. Luego se ve a Shido que mueve su brazo derecho deteniendo los giros en la sala ahora con Tohka y Yoshino, al igual que Geiz haciendo una mirada fija hacia la cámara y cerca de él estaban Kurumi y Origami. Y finalmente Tsukuyomi mueve su mirada hacia la cámara mientras que su lugar se frenaba de dar vueltas y se ve cerca de ella que está Kotori.

_Kako no ishi wa Uso de wa azamuke nai_

(**Las mentiras no podrán engañar a la voluntad del pasado**)

Ahora se puede ver a Zi-O y Geiz mientras las letras de sus viseras se iluminan en sus respectivas escrituras (katakana en Zi-O y de color rosado mientras que en Geiz las letras son amarillas y su escritura es hiragana) esquivando diversos disparos laser en una zona de escaleras.

_Kanjiro sō Nexus Future_

(**Puedes sentirlo, el futuro anexado**)

Y se cambia a otra zona parecida a la anterior siendo que Tsukuyomi están rodeadas por los Time Jackers mientras que al frente de todos estaba Kurumi en su forma de espíritu con su pistolete en mano mientras que se cambia la escena a una especie de campo cerrado y se ve ahora a Zi-O con la Zikan Girade cortando con su modo espada antes de cambiarlo a su modo pistola para comenzar a disparar.

_**Now, Over "Quartzer"**_

Ahora se ve a Geiz haciendo lo mismo con su arma, la Zikan Zax, cortando en su forma hacha antes de cambiar a su modo arco y disparar. Tras eso, aparece un flash para mostrar a diversas chicas espíritu.

_Mabayui sekai… Misete_

(**Ese brillante mundo… muéstralo**)

Y ahora se ve a Zi-O y Geiz chocan con sus espaldas para comenzar a luchar entre sí mientras que un destello de luz se aparece haciendo que los diversos sellos de los Kamen Riders pasados se muestren entre diversas líneas digitales hasta el sello Rider de Zi-O que se muestra en la pantalla y de manera brillante se muestra el título de la historia por unos segundos hasta desaparecer entre líneas digitales y culminando la música de fondo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Formula para el sellado**

Tohka todavía tenía la cara pegada en la ventana. Shido había salido de la tienda con una bolsa de pan que la chica estaba babeando al verlo. Saco uno y se lo dio a la chica.

Shidou: Aquí tienes.- Le ofreció el pan y Tohka se giró a él.

Tohka miró y olió el pan, y luego comenzó a babear una cascada.

Tohka: Será mejor que no esté envenenado.

Shidou: Claro que no. Para de babear y come.

Tohka parpadeó y luego mordió el pan. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de completo asombro.

Tohka: ¡DELICIOSO~!- Grita y luego comienza a masticar el pan.- ¿Esto es una cita, Shidou?

Shidou: Es solo un pan de harina de soja.-Respondió con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

Tohka había terminado el pan y luego se lamía los dedos.

Tohka: ¿Qué? ¿Esto no es una cita?-Pregunto con asombro mirando al chico.- ¿Por qué algo tan bueno como eso no es una cita?

Shidou: (Para empezar, una cita no es comida.)-Se dijo mentalmente con una cara forzada.

Tohka: ¿No me digas que…? ¿Esta experiencia no es nada en comparación con una verdadera cita?-Shidou quedo asombrado por la ridícula conclusión que saco la espíritu.- ¿Pero que podría ser una cita-?

Tohka se detuvo cuando olio algo en el aire. En eso vio que el olor venia de un puesto de salchichas al otro lado de donde ambos estaban.

Tohka: ¡Ci~~ta~~!

Shidou: Te equivocas de nuevo.-Murmuro mientras miraba como la chica corría a toda velocidad al puesto, pero rápidamente la siguió mientras pagaba por la comida.

Tohka: ¿De dónde salieron todos estos humanos?-Dijo mientras tenía un hot dog en la boca. Ella estaba viendo a la multitud de gente que había en el distrito.- ¿¡Están comenzando un ataque!?-Ella levanto un dedo y una esfera de energía de color oscuro se fue formando en ella.- En ese caso, limpiare toda el área, antes de que el equipo Meca Meca llegue.

Shidou: ¡No, espera! ¡No hagas eso!-Grito sujetando la mano de la chica.

Tohka: ¿Qué haces, Shidou? ¿Por qué me impides salvarnos?

Shidou: Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Nadie está aquí para intentar matarte.

Al escuchar eso, Tohka había descartado la bola de energía, la cual desapareciera, y luego terminó su primer hot dog. Luego se da cuenta de un niño que tira la basura y luego su madre le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Tohka luego sacó sus dos últimos perros calientes y se los comió enteros, y luego arrojó el papel y los palitos. Luego corre hacia Shido y luego le ofrece la cabeza.

Shido se sonrojó un poco al tener una idea bastante buena de lo que quiere. Shido luego frota a Tohka en su cabeza y parece que realmente lo disfruta.

Tohka: Ya veo, Shidou. Esto es una cita, ¿Verdad?

Shidou: Bastante cerca, pero no.-Contesto dejando de acariciar la cabeza de Tohka.

Tohka: Mmh~. Esta cosa llamada "cita" es realmente compleja.

Shidou: Tal vez…-Murmuro pues sabe que las citas no son tan complicadas como ella piensa, pero le da vergüenza explicarlo.

Tohka: ¿Uh? ¡Ah! ¿¡Que es eso, Shidou!?-Exclamo con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a correr.

Shidou: ¡Oye! ¿¡Todavía vas a seguir comiendo!?-Grito impactado para ir a perseguirla. Sin embargo, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, había alguien que los estaba mirando desde las sombras.

Escondiéndose en las sombras de los muros, Origami observo fijamente a la pareja chico-chica hablando en frente de la panadería antes de encontrarse con la otra chica y su hermanito, y sin cambiar sus expresiones ni un milímetro ella dejo salir un corto respiro.

Ella había ido a la escuela solo para encontrar que estaba cerrada, y en el regreso a casa, ella había notado a Shidou caminar junto con una estudiante femenina. Ella los siguió porque la chica le resulto familiar…y lo era.

Origami: Espíritu.-Fue lo único que dijo, pero quedaba claro que ella supo que Tohka era el espíritu que catalogaron como "Princess".

El monstruo. Anormalidad. La calamidad que destruiría el mundo. La cosa que no era humana, quien el grupo de Origami se suponía tenían que aniquilar, está usando un uniforme y caminado al lado de Shidou. Pero si ella calmadamente pensaba acerca de ellos, tal cosa no era posible.

Antes que un Espíritu aparezca, como un precursor, un terremoto espacial de niveles anormales hubiera sido detectado. No había manera que el escuadrón de observación de la AST hubiera fallado. Pero, en ese caso la alarma de terremoto espacial hubiera oído como el día previo, y una orden hubiera alcanzado a Origami.

Origami saco su teléfono celular de su bolsa y lo abrió. No había mensajes. En ese caso, entonces la chica no era un Espíritu después de todo, pero solo alguien quien tenía un parecido accidental.

Origami: No hay manera que ese sea el caso.- No había manera de que pueda confundir la cara del Espíritu con la de otra.

Origami apretó algunos botones en su teléfono celular, abriendo su directorio telefónico y llamo un número adentro de él. Entonces…

Origami: AST, Sargento Tobiichi. A-0613.- Declarando su posición y código de identificación. Ella entonces fue al grano.- Mándenme una máquina de observación.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kotori: Ah, Reine~. Si tú no quieres eso entonces déjame tenerlo.

Reine: Nn, bien. Adelante.

Kotori extendió su tenedor, y lo apuñalo en la frambuesa en el plato colocado en frente de Reine. Ella entonces lentamente trajo el tenedor a su boca, saboreando la dulce y agria sensación.

Kotori: Mmm, yum. ¿Por qué no te gusta esto, Reine?

Reine: ¿No esta agria?- Pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de su té de manzana lleno con suficiente azúcar de un trago.

Ahora mismo, las dos de ellas estaban en un café en la Avenida Tenguu. Kotori estaba usando un listón blanco y su uniforme de escuela media, mientras Reine tenía un camisón de color ligero y pantalón de mezclilla.

Kotori había ido a la escuela usualmente pero, debido al terremoto espacial de ayer, la escuela de Kotori había más o menos sufrido algunos danos, así que estaba cerrada.

De alguna manera, ir derecho a casa después de eso se sentiría algo extraño, así que ella llamo a Reine para salir a tener una agradable merienda.

Reine: Oh, esta es una oportunidad perfecta, así que dime.

Kotori: ¿Qu~é?-Pregunto con un buen estado de ánimo mientras comía algunos dulces.

Reine: Lo siento que es una pregunta tan básica, pero Kotori, ¿por qué tú lo escogisteis a él como el negociador con los Espíritus?

Kotori: Mm…-Escuchando la pregunta de Reine, ella frunció.- ¿Tu no le dirás a nadie?

Reine: Lo prometo.- Dijo en voz baja asintiendo con la cabeza.

Viendo esto, Kotori dio su consentimiento y contesto. Murasame Reine era una mujer quien sigue con lo que ella dice.

Kotori: En realidad, yo no estoy relacionada por sangre con mi hermano. Es un escenario como de un súper juego de citas.

Ni pareciendo asombrada o sorprendida, Reine giro su cabeza ligeramente. Ella rápidamente proceso las palabras de Kotori e hizo una pose que parecía estar preguntando '¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi pregunta?'.

Kotori: Eso es el por qué yo te quiero, Reine~.

Reine tenía una expresión desconcertada.

Kotori: No le des importancia~.-Dijo con su habitual tono infantil cuando usa los listones blancos.- Entonces, para continuar. Yo me pregunto cuan vieja era yo en ese entonces, era durante un tiempo que yo ni siquiera puedo recordar, pero Onii-chan había sido abandonado su verdadera Madre. A parte de eso, estuvo en un grave accidente que casi le cuesta la vida. Nuestra familia tuvo lastima de él y lo tomo, o algo como eso. Fue hace tanto tiempo que yo realmente no puedo recordarlo, pero parecía como si él era bastante problemático cuando nosotros lo tomamos. Era a un nivel donde parecía como si él podría solamente ir y cometer suicidio.

Por alguna razón, las cejas de Reine se movieron en sorpresa.

Kotori: ¿Qué está mal?

Reine: Nada, por favor continúa.

Kotori: Nn. Bueno, no había nada que nosotros realmente pudiéramos hacer acerca de ello. Para alguien quien ni siquiera tenía 10 años de edad, ser abandonado por su madre es una experiencia terrible, más cuando estuvo accidente donde fue el único sobreviviente. Estuvo varios días en casa en cama por las heridas, pero aún tenía una gran herida emocional al ser tirado así. Una madre era una absolutamente esencial existencia, así que para mi hermano, era probablemente un gran evento que completamente negó toda su existencia. Pero bueno, parecía que después de alrededor un año su condición se había estabilizado.

Luego de eso, ella tomo aire de forma audible para poder continuar.

Kotori: Probablemente debido a eso, onii-chan se había vuelto extrañamente sensible a la desesperación adentro de las personas.

Reine: ¿Desesperación?

Kotori: Mm. Algo como todos rechazándose a sí mismo, pensando que uno nunca será amado por alguien más. Bueno, básicamente como lo que él había sido en ese entonces. Si había alguien con tal expresión melancólica, incluso si era un completo extraño, el probablemente iría a ayudarlos sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, eso no es lo más extraño.

Reine: ¿No lo es?

Kotori: No, porque durante el transcurso en que estuvo en el hospital antes de que le dieran de alta, dijo que ha tenido raros sueños, donde ahí tuvo el deseo de convertirse en rey.

Reine: ¿Por qué razón?

Kotori: Según dijo, estaba en una especie de apocalipsis donde alguien se le acerco y dijo que estaba destinado a convertirse en rey.- Contesto y Reine abrió los ojos.- Fue realmente raro, y lo más raro es que él lo tomo enserio. Luego de eso, decidió convertirse en un rey porque quería crear un mundo donde nadie tuviera que sufrir lo que él.- En eso ella pone una sonrisa radiante.- Así que yo solo pensé, "si es el, podrá hacerlo". El único que yo podía pensar que podría alegrar al Espíritu era onii-chan.

Reine: Ya veo.-Murmuro y bajo sus ojos.- Pero, lo que yo quiero escuchar no es ese tipo de razón emocional.

A las palabras de Reine, las cejas de Kotori se movieron en sorpresa.

Kotori: Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?

Reine: Es molesto cuando te haces la tonta. Yo no voy a creer que tú no entiendes.-En eso, ella entrecierra los ojos.- ¿Qué exactamente es él?

Reine era el mejor analista de Ratatoskr. Usando los realizadores especializados, sin importar la estructura material, pero a través de la distribución de temperatura y la medición de ondas cerebrales, ella podía más o menos comprender las sutilezas en las emociones de uno.

Incluso los poderes ocultos y rasgos dentro de alguien. Más cuando vio ayer como se transformó en ZI-O y el poder que tenía.

Kotori: *Suspiro* Bueno, el momento que yo deje a onii-chan a Reine yo más o menos sabía que esto iba a pasar aunque~.

Reine: Ahh, lo siento pero yo tenía que analizarlo un poco. ...Yo pensé que habría sido extraño hacer participar a una persona normal en esta estrategia sin una razón sólida.

Kotori: Mm, realmente no me importa~. Eventualmente probablemente se vuelva algo que todos sepan, de todos modos~.

En ese momento, algo capto la visión de Kotori. Ella estaba tomando algo de jugo mientras miraba cierta cabellera azul que se le hizo familiar. Ella entonces recogió el popote que estaba atorado en el vaso en frente de ella, y succiono el jugo de mora azul restante de un sorbo. Entonces…

Kotori: ¿¡Puufghfghghhfgh!?-Escupió todo su jugo que ella había chupado a su boca con una fuerza asombrosa.

De alguna manera pareces que la pareja no lo noto, pero Reine, sentada en frente de Kotori, no fue cubierta por el impacto. Descubierta, ella fue cubierta. Bueno, básicamente ella se había empapado.

Kotori: Lo siento, Reine…

Reine: Nn.- Asintió sin importancia, y como si nada hubiera pasado, Reine saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y limpio su cara.- ¿Qué pasa, Kotori?

Kotori: Mmm... Yo pensé ver algo no científico o a la mejor poco realístico.

Reine: ¿Que era?- Kotori solo apunto hacia la ventana. Esto hizo mirara hacia cierta dirección donde la niña apuntaba…y repentinamente paro de moverse.

Unos pocos segundos después, su cabeza lentamente giro a su postura original, mientras ella trajo su te de manzana a su boca. Entonces, pfffft*, ella escupió él te hacia Kotori.- Eso fue demasiado sorprendente.

A la mejor ese era el modo de Reine para mostrar su agitación.

Pero eso era de esperarse. Después de todo, frente a la tienda donde estaban, el hermano de Kotori, Itsuka Shidou, estaba sentado junto a una chica.

Eso no era todo. Esa chica era la quien el grupo de Kotori había llamado una calamidad, un Espíritu.

Kotori: Ehhhh... ¿qué está pasando?-Pregunto limpiándose la cara con el pañuelo que Reine le paso a ella.- Ella busco en sus bolsillos y miro a su celular. No había mensajes de Ratatoskr. Eso significa, ellos no habían notado cualquier perturbación de cuando el Espíritu apareció.

Pero, ese era sin lugar a duda el Espíritu, Tohka. No había manera que podía haber tantas chica así de hermosas.

Kotori: ¿Hay una manera para que un Espíritu aparezca sin que nosotros lo notemos?

Reine: ¿Que es la posibilidad que solo es un doble?

Kotori pensó por un momento acerca de las palabras de Reine. Pero ella inmediatamente meneo su cabeza.

Kotori: Si ese era el caso, entonces onii-chan estaría saliendo con una chica normal. Si tú me preguntas a mí si es eso o un Espíritu apareciendo silenciosamente, es más común… entonces por un pequeño margen sería el segundo.

Reine: Ya veo.-Asintió ante eso. Fue un comentario bastante cruel, pero la analista de Ratatoskr fácilmente lo acepto.- Pero si ese es el caso entonces esto es problemático. Yo me pregunto si Shin podrá tratar con el Espíritu por sí mismo.

Kotori observo que la chica espíritu, Tohka, estaba comiendo algunas cosas que Shidou le compro. Sin embargo, la chica no paro ahí y siguió comiendo, donde se notó que el chico se quejó.

No era lectora de labios, pero ella podía entender que Shidou se quejaba de todo lo que comía y como su dinero iba desapareciendo. Sin embargo, Tohka pareció no hacerle caso y se dirigió al siguiente puesto, haciendo que el chico la siguiera.

Kotori dio un largo suspiro al ver esto. Era claro que su hermano estaba teniendo problemas.

Sacando los listones negros de su bolsillo, ella ato su cabello.

Era la manera de Kotori de cambiar su mentalidad. Ahora, Kotori se había transformado de la linda hermana de Shidou a su modo comandante. Entonces, abriendo su teléfono celular, ella se conectó a Ratatoskr.

Kotori: Ahh, soy yo. Es una emergencia.-Dijo mientras usaba un tono firme y confiado.-Comiencen con la estrategia código F-08•Operacion Día Festivo Tenguu. Todas las manos, inmediatamente a sus estaciones.

Escuchando esto, la cara de Reine se retorció. Sin embargo, ella espero hasta que la llamada de Kotori terminara, ella levanto su voz.

Reine: ¿Hablas en serio acerca de esto, Kotori?

Kotori: Si. Es una situación donde nosotros no podemos darle ninguna orden. No hay otra manera.

Reine: Ya veo. Ya que es así…entonces es parte de la Ruta C...Hmm, entonces yo estaré en mi camino. Yo negociare con la tienda antes de tiempo.

Kotori: Por favor.- Diciendo esto, ella saco una Chupa Chups de su bolsillo, y la coloco en su boca.

* * *

-Unos momentos antes-

En un puesto de comida, Shidou y Tohka estaban sentados en una banca, donde la chica estaba comiendo unas nuggets y un helado, donde una gran y brillante sonrisa se formó cuando le dio un mordisco apoyo crocante.

Tohka: Mmm~, ¡Maravilloso!- Exclamo con gran deleite.- ¡No puedo creer que los humanos coman tantas cosas deliciosas!

Shidou se rio entre dientes mirando a la chica.

Shidou: Hey…Tohka.

Tohka: ¿Qué pasa?

Shidou: ¿Exactamente... qué tipo de ser eres tú?

Tohka: ¿Mu?- A la pregunta, ella frunció el ceño para tragarse la nugget.- No lo sé.

Shidou: ¿No lo sabes?- Eso si lo tomo con la guardia baja. ¿Ella no sabe lo que es?

Tohka: Es la verdad. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer acerca de ello.-Dijo para continuar.- Yo no se hace cuanto fue, pero yo repentinamente nací allí. Eso es eso. Mis memorias están distorsionadas y borrosas. Yo no tengo idea acerca de cosas tales como que tipo se ser yo soy.

Shidou: ¿A…Así es cómo es?

Tohka: Así es como es. Yo repentinamente nací en este mundo, y en ese momento el grupo meca meca ya estaba bailando en el cielo.

Shidou: ¿Grupo Me-Meca meca...?

Tohka: Esas personas molestas que zumbaban alrededor.

Parecía que ella estaba hablando acerca de la AST. Involuntariamente Shidou dio una torcida sonrisa.

Shidou: Entonces ¿qué pasó después de que te fuiste ayer?

Tohka: Lo mismo de siempre.- Dijo mientras tenía comida en la boca.- Balanceo mi espada, golpeo a la arteria, y al final mi cuerpo desaparece como siempre.

Shidou: ¿Desaparecer?

Tohka: Sí, voy a un mundo diferente a este. Es un espacio oscuro, y una vez que estoy allí me quedo dormido.

Shidou: ¿Y cuándo despiertas vienes aquí?

Tohka: Aunque no me despierto solo.-Comento mientras comía un poco de su helado.-Más bien es, "Cuando soy forzada a salir de mi sueño". Soy traída a este mundo sin saber el lugar al que voy, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Shidou: Forzada…-Murmuro con seriedad ante eso.- (Entonces los espíritus no hacen caso a los terremotos espaciales a propósito, son sólo accidentes.)- Concluyó y luego tuvo una idea.- Dijiste que "Por lo general" ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres decir que hoy es diferente?

Tohka: ¿¡Cómo puedo saber!?- Dijo antes de terminar su helado y comenzar a comer las nuggets una por una a un ritmo acelerado.

Shidou: Por favor dime.- Pidió para ver una posibilidad de ayudarla, pero ella se terminó comiendo en unos instantes todas las nuggets que quedaban.-Mire, eso podría ser la razón por la que hoy no hay un terremoto espacial.

Tohka luego se puso de pie.

Tohka: Eres demasiado persistente.- Dijo para comenzar a alejarse.- Además, todavía tengo cosas importantes que hacer, como encontrar más comida.

Shidou: ¡Tohka vamos, espera!- Se levantó para ir tras ella, pero antes de eso revisó su billetera.- Debería haber traído más dinero.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Había un avión no tripulado de vigilancia espiándolos en el cielo.

Origami luego vio lo que estaba mirando a través de su teléfono.

Ryoko: {Ella tiene un 98.5% de coincidencia. Eso es demasiado alto para ser una coincidencia.}

Origami: Ella no está usando su vestido astral, esta es nuestra oportunidad de eliminarla.

Ryoko: {Piensa dónde estás. Sabes que no podemos atacar a plena luz del día.}

Origami frunció el ceño mientras continuaba espiándolos.

* * *

-Con Shidou y Tohka-

Tohka luego miró a un restaurante llamado "Yamazaki".

Tohka: ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?-Pregunto mientras que la duce sonrisa de Shido caída cuando vio la amplia, por lo que parece, venta que es bastante cara.

Shidou: Ehh…Esto es demasiado…

Tohka: No sé lo que eso significa. Pero voy a entrar.

Shidou: ¡Espera!- Trató de pensar en una forma de detenerla mientras aun no entraban.

¿?: Bueno, si no es Itsuka.- Dijo una voz familiar.

Shidou y Tohka se giraron a mirar y vieron a Tonomachi parado no muy lejos de ellos.

Shidou: ¿Tonomachi?- Llamo al reconocerlo y es vio a Tohka al lado de Shidou. Luego puso su brazo alrededor de Shido.

Tonomachi: ¿Qué significa esto? Estas saliendo con una linda chica, ¿y no me lo has dicho a mí, Tonomachi Hiroto, el rey de los chismes en la escuela?-En eso comenzó a tocar la cara de Shido.- Tengo un poco de celos.

Shidou: Sí, bueno, han pasado muchas cosas recientemente.- Dijo tratando de pensar como escapar de esto, pero pronto oyeron pasos y vieron a Tohka entrar al restaurante, palideciendo al chico.- ¡Ah!

Tonomachi: Ah, y ahí va. Ella debe ser una chica bastante necesitada.-Comento mientras sacaba su teléfono.- Bueno, te entiendo, después de todo, mi novia tiene gustos extravagantes.

En eso Shidou miro la aplicación de su novia, donde este vio que estaba en un menú de compras.

Shidou: (Pagaste con dinero real para eso, ¿no es así?)- A veces pensaba que Tonomachi necesitaba seriamente un psicólogo o algo antes de que termine con una novia virtual de por vida.

Tonomachi: Mi amigo necesita ayuda.-En eso, el sacó dos boletos.- ¡Hace poco, alguien me dio estos boletos; podrían ayudarte con tu chica y sumar algunos puntos con ella!-Exclamo para separarse y girar como una patinadora sobre hielo antes de entregar los boletos.- ¡Buena suerte!

Tras eso, Tonomachi se fue retirando mientras decía "Ten un buen día" mientras Shidou lo veía con una gota de sudor con los boletos en la mano. Puede estar agradecido por esta ayuda, pero sigue pensando que el chico es demasiado raro.

* * *

-Restaurante Yamazaki-

Shido entro al restaurante y vio que era un lugar muy elegante.

Shidou: Wow… -Se sorprendió de ver el lugar. Entonces una camarera se le acerca.

¿?: Bienvenido.- Ella dijo, pero Shidou reconoció ese tono somnoliento.

Shido mira y ve a Reine.

Shidou: ¡R-R-Reine-san-!- Reine lo interrumpió poniendo el libro del menú en su rostro. Luego la bajó.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Reine: Estamos al tanto de que [Princess] logro evadir el radar y entró en este mundo.- Contesto mientras bajaba el menú.- Tenemos que asegurarnos de no correr el riesgo de otro terremoto espacial. Ella está por ahí.

En eso Reine señaló dónde estaba sentada Tohka.

Tohka: ¡Eres muy lento, Shido! ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!- Saludó y Shido luego se sentó en la mesa.

Shidou: Lo siento por llegar tarde.- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento y luego mira a su alrededor, notando a una que otra persona que eran del equipo de Fraxinus en el área del bar.

¿?: Hola ustedes dos, ¿estás listo para ordenar?- Una voz familiar de camarera camina hacia su mesa.

Shidou mira y vio que era Kotori.

Shidou: Ko-Ko-Ko-¡Uegh!- Kotori luego estrelló la bandeja de metal en su cara, callándolo de una.

Tohka estaba leyendo el menú pensando en qué pedir.

Tohka: Esto se ve bien, pero este también. ¿Cuál de ellas es una cita?-Murmuro inspeccionando cada platillo del menú.

Kotori: Si no puedes decidir, ¿Te gustaría probar nuestro platillo especial exagerado?

Shidou/Tohka: ¿Exagerado?

Luego, tras unos momentos, había un gran plato de diferentes tipos de comida en su mesa.

Shidou: Re…Realmente es exagerado.-Murmuro impactado por el exagerado platillo que tenía al frente.

Tohka luego comienza a comer la comida.

Tohka: Mm~ ¡Esto es extraordinario! ¡Delicioso! ¡Tan asombroso! ¿¡Esto es la cita de la que estabas hablando!?

Shidou: ¿Qué haces aquí Kotori?- Preguntó en voz baja mirando de reojo a su hermanita.

Kotori: Solo te estoy apoyando para que ella se enamore de ti. Aquí es cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes, Shidou.- El chico alzo una ceja ante eso. Ella tiene planeado algo.- Después de que termines aquí, dirígete al sur de la estación.

Shidou: ¿Al sur? Pero eso solo es una zona residencial.

Kotori: Solo confía en mí, está bien.- Ella se da vuelta y se aleja.- Bien, nuestra cita/ (Guerra) acaba de comenzar.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Shido y Tohka estaban ahora en el lugar donde Kotori le dijo que fuera. Estaban frente a una puerta detrás de muchos puestos de comida y mucha gente. Shido luego reconoce al tipo con un micrófono.

Shidou: (¿No es ese "Bad Marriage"?)-Pensó al reconocer a uno de los sujetos que se supone que ayuda con las elecciones que debe tomar.

Kawagoe: ¡Felicidades!- Dijo mientras fritaban confeti sobre ellos.- ¡Ustedes dos son los visitantes de esta galería comercial número 1.000! Así que tenemos un regalo especial para los dos, ¡todo lo que coman aquí hoy será gratis!- Luego mostró a muchas personas con diferentes alimentos.

-¡Felicidades!- Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Shidou: G-Gracias.-Dije tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, cosa que era más fácil de decir que hacerlo.

Tohka: ¡Nunca había visto uno de esos antes!- Exclamo para comenzar a correr hacia la puerta.

Shidou: ¡Oye, Tohka, espera!- Grito para comenzar a seguirla.

* * *

-Fraxinus-

Kawagoe dio a la tripulación una señal de "V" con sus dedos de victoria.

-Kawagoe ha tenido éxito.-Dijo uno de los ofícieles mirando su pantalla, donde se veía a Shidou y Tohka recurriendo el lugar.

Kotori: Buen trabajo Kawagoe.-Asintió antes de ordenarle que vaya a su puesto.

Kannazuki: El equipo Takoyaki, pónganse en sus puestos. Equipo Taiyaki y cono de nieve, lleven a algunas personas adentro. ¡Equipo Soba, apresúrense! ¿¡Que están haciendo!?- Exclamo dirigiendo a los agente de los puestos de comida.

Reine: ¿Crees que vamos a estar bien?-Pregunto mirando la pantalla de manera inexpresiva.- Parece que el AST también está haciendo sus movimientos.

Kotori: No te preocupes, ya hice mi parte para mantenerlos al margen.-Dijo mientras dejaba caer confeti al suelo.

Reine: Ya veo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Origami estaba mirando su teléfono y vio que la pantalla se volvía borrosa y luego quería negro.

Origami: Interferencia.-Murmuro seria mirando la pantalla.

Ryoko: {Origami, ¿me oyes?}- El comandante preguntó.- {Logré obtener órdenes de movilización para llegar al punto 100 a 1.}

Origami: Entendido.- Asintió con la cabeza para partir.

* * *

-De vuelta con Shido y Tohka-

Tohka: Delicioso, no puedo superar esta comida.- Dijo teniendo un poco de takoyaki en la boca. Luego visitó las otras tiendas de comida y se come toda su comida.

Shidou: Reduce la velocidad; come todo lo que quieras, es gratis.-Le dijo antes de dar un suspiro y mirar a otro lado.- ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Tohka: ¿Shidou?-El mencionado se giró a mirarla.- ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

Shidou: ¿Eh?

Tohka: Este es un gran día, y tengo un tiempo maravilloso aquí. Pero no parece que tú estés teniendo un buen momento.

Shidou: No, eso no es verdad.

Tohka: ¿De Verdad?

Shidou: De verdad. Me estoy divirtiendo también. Solo estoy pensando sobre unas cosas.

Shidou: ¿Estás seguro?

Shidou: Sí, por supuesto, me alegra que hayamos venido aquí hoy.-Contesto con una sonrisa y Tohka sonrió feliz para luego tomar la mano Shidou, lo que lo hace sonrojarse un poco.

Tohka: Todavía hay tanta comida que tenemos que probar. ¿No se trata de eso una cita?

Los trabajadores del centro comercial los animaban, avergonzando al chico.

Shidou: S-Sí, está bien…-Asintió tratando de mantener calmado sus latidos de corazón, lo cual era difícil por lo linda que es Tohka.

Tohka: Vamos.- En eso ella toma la mano de Shidou y parten a un área diferente.

Shidou: Claro, a donde sea que vayas yo, te acompañare.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Una bola dorada había caído sobre una bandeja. Shidou y Tohka estaban mirando cuando aterrizó.

Mikimoto: ¡Felicidades!- Exclamo tocando una campana y Shiizaki estaba animando mientras estaban en un puesto de lotería.- ¡Ganaste el gran premio, dos entradas para Dream Park!

Tohka: ¿Qué tipo de lugar es ese?-Pregunto emocionada mientras Shido se había acunado la barbilla pensando.- ¿Es algo increíble?

Shiizaki: ¡Es extremadamente increíble!

Mikimoto: ¡Deberían ir ahora mismo!- Declaró antes de que él y Shiizaki los empujaran de espaldas.- Vamos, vamos. Esta justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Shidou: ¿Parque de sueños?-Murmuro teniendo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Pronto llegaron a un hotel alto y sospechoso.

Shidou: ¡Así que era esto!-Grito al ver el hotel, que sin duda era un hotel del amor.

Tohka: ¡Shidou, este lugar parece interesante!- Exclamo de emoción viendo el hotel.- ¿Qué clase de cosas hacemos aquí?

Shidou: ¡In…Incluso si me preguntas…!-El chico realmente no quería contestar, no quería decirlo.

Luego vio a Mikimoto y Shiizaki diciéndole que entrara y lo hiciera, cosa que no era una opción.

Shidou: Tohka, ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a otro lugar?

Tohka: ¿Por qué? ¿No me habías dicho que mi seguirías a cualquier parte?- dijo y luego miró hacia el edificio.- ¿Podría ser que aquí es donde se encuentra la verdadera "cita"?

Shidou: Lamentablemente no puedo negar eso, pues es verdad.-Dijo antes de tomar la mano de Tohka y comenzar a arrastrarla lejos del área.- ¡Pero no podemos! ¡No podemos ir a ese lugar! Todavía somos menores de edad…

Tohka: ¡Pero la cita…la cita!-Exclamo tratando de quedarse, pero el chico la jalaba con bastante fuerza.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el amplio Fraxinus, la tripulación observaba a Shido y Tohka.

Kawagoe: Iya~, no puedo creer esto. ¿Por qué no la llevo adentro?

Kotori: Kawagoe, tu tampoco has atraído una mujer hacia tu habitación ¿verdad?

Minowa: Esta bien tener algunas muescas en el cinturón.

Kotori: Bueno, está bien. Shidou es del tipo que se toma las cosas paso a paso y hace las cosas en el orden correcto.- Dijo y entonces vio que estaba lloviendo sobre ellos.- ¿Ara, está lloviendo?

Reine: Eso es extraño; no debería haber nubes de lluvia en el área.-Murmuro y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Kotori: Oh, bueno, veamos qué sucede.- Dijo mirando a la pantalla, donde Shidou Tohka corrían buscando un lugar para ocultarse de la lluvia.- Esto podría funcionar a nuestro favor.

* * *

-De vuelta con Shidou y Tohka-

Shidou y Tohka corren hacia una galería para salir de la lluvia y luego quieren entrar.

Cuando Tohka vio todos los juegos, dio un paso atrás.

Tohka: ¿¡Q-Que es este lugar!?-Grito viendo las diferentes maquinas del lugar con horror.-¿¡Es esta la base del Escuadrón Mecha Mecha!?

Shidou: Por supuesto que no, tranquilízate.

Los dos caminan por las máquinas de garras. Tohka todavía estaba un poco nerviosa, cuando se detiene y ve cierta máquina con almohadas en forma de pan. Shidou se detiene y vio lo que estaba mirando.

La garra agarra una almohada pero se le escapa. Tohka tenía la cara en el cristal.

Tohka: ¿¡Por qué no puedo atraparte!?-Grito enojada mirando la maquina.- ¡Shidou, has algo al respecto!

Shidou: Ya te lo dije ¿verdad? Lo más probable es que no puedas conseguir uno.- Dijo dado que estos juegos no son fáciles.- Si no juegas estratégicamente, no conseguirás uno.

Tohka: ¡Entonces que se supone que haga!

Shidou mira a su alrededor y vio un juego de garras más fácil con gatos animales.

Shidou: ¿Qué tal esto? Será fácil.-Señalo y Tohka lo miro un rato antes de apartar la mirada.

Tohka: Eso no es lo que quiero. Quiero este.

Shidou: Ya veo…- Suspiró mientras miraba a su alrededor. - ¿Habrá alguno similar…?

Nakatsugawa: ¡Jajajajajajajaja!- Shidou vio a Dimension-Breaker riéndose…dentro de una máquina disfrazado como la garra.- ¡Puedo atraparlo por ti! ¡Sore-sore! ¡Sore-sore!

Shidou miro hacia otro lado y decidió jamás haber visto eso. Luego vuelve su mirada a la máquina de almohadas que quiere Tohka.

Shidou: (Tal vez ese funcione.)-Pensó serie mirando una almohada que tal vez podría atrapar.- Lo tengo, escucha con atención, usaré este botón aquí. Usas el que está a tu lado allí.- Dijo serie donde Tohka le prestó atención.- Déjate llevar cuando te dé la señal. Solo tenemos una oportunidad.

Tohka: Entendido.

Shidou inserta una moneda en la máquina, encendiéndola. Luego presionó su botón para mover la garra. Luego apartó su dedo para que Tohka apretara su botón para mover la garra hacia arriba.

Shidou: Aun no…aun no…-Fue hablando seriamente, esperando el momento correcto…y entonces lo vio.- ¡Ahora, suéltalo, Tohka!

Tohka suelta el botón para que la garra agarra la almohada y comienza a levantarla.

Tohka: ¡Lo conseguimos!

Shidou: Espera, aún no se ha caído. La pelea aún no termina hasta que salga.-Dijo y Tohka volvió a ponerse seria.

La garra se dirigió hacia el agujero, su preciado deslizamiento salió… pero no entró por completo.

Shidou: Tu tiempo ha sido perfecto, Tohka. Soy el eslabón débil.-Murmuro sintiéndose como un fracasado antes de alejarse.

Tohka: ¡Cae!- Gritó y Shidou se dio la vuelta.- Cae. ¿Por qué no caes? ¡Shidou y yo nos esforzamos! Cae, ¡Por favor, cae!

Shidou: Tohka…-Murmuro impresionado por su determinación.

Tohka: Por favor, te lo ruego. ¡Tienes que hacerlo, por favor!

Luego, milagrosamente, la almohada logra deslizarse a través del agujero y a través de la puerta de la máquina.

Shido y Tohka tienen grandes sonrisas.

Shidou/Tohka: ¡Lo hicimos!- Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

La lluvia había parado y el sol volvió a salir. Fue una extraña llovizna la que tuvieron hace poco. Shidou y Tohka habían salido una vez que el exterior se secó con los rayos del sol. Sin embargo, no se dieron cuenta de que dos personas los estaban viendo.

Desde lo alto de un edificio, se entraban Geiz y Tsukuyomi, quiñes estaban observando la cita de Shidou y Tohka.

Tsukuyomi: Aun me cuesta creer que él sea ZI-O.-Murmuro viendo como ahora ambos se detuvieron en un puesto de helados, donde ambos tomaron un cono para cada uno y comenzaron a moverse.- No importa que haga o como lo mire, él parece ser todo lo opuesto a Omha ZI-O.

Geiz: No te dejes engañar. Ese solo es un truco para que nos traguemos aquel cuento que nos dio esa niña y dejarlo recorrer su camino hacia la tiranía.

Tsukuyomi solo suspiro al oír eso. Geiz era demasiado terco y más cuando se trataba de Omha ZI-O. Según ella lo veía, el chico era demasiado amable para tal cosa.

Sin embargo, no podía descartar la posibilidad que le dijo Geiz. Aunque sea exagerada y no posible, hay posibilidades de que el chico cambiara con el tiempo y terminara convirtiéndose en aquel tirano.

Después de todo, el tiempo puede cambiar a cualquiera.

Geiz y Tsukuyomi siguieron vigilando a Shidou hasta que oyeron un grito de ayuda.

-¡Ayuda!

Los dos sobrevivientes del futuro vieron que se trataba de dos jugadores de béisbol que andaban cerca de la zona, donde ambos eran atacados por Another Build.

Uno de los jugadores de béisbol estaba tratando de ayudar a su amigo a ser absorbido por la [Full Bottle] de Another Build, pero fue inútil ya que el monstruo absorbió al jugador de béisbol.

Tsukuyomi: ¡Es el monstruo de antes!- Grito sorprendida de ver al monstruo que Zi-O ha destruido en su primer día como rider y el día de ayer.- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Fue destruido dos veces!

Geiz: ¿Entonces es un Another rider?- Murmuro mirando al monstruo, quien perseguía al chico faltante.- Parece que los Time Jackers también han interferido en este período de tiempo.

Tsukuyomi: ¿No deberíamos ayudar?

Geiz: Olvídalo, tenemos nuestra propia misión que atender.

Tsukuyomi: ¡Pero…!-Los gritos de miedo interrumpieron a Tsukuyomi haciéndola a ella y a Geiz hacer retroceder al Another rider.

Geiz suspira al darse cuenta de que tiene que ayudar al civil.

Geiz: Bien. Creo que no tengo otra opción.- Sacó su Ridewatch personal y Ziku-Driver.

**[GEIZ!]**

Lo metió en el lado derecho del cinturón, donde un reloj digital apareció atrás de él.

Geiz: ¡Henshin!- Declaro girando el cinturón 360 grados y lo devolvió a su posición inicial.

**[RIDER TIME! KAMEN RID ~ ER GEIZ!]**

Transformándose en Kamen Rider Geiz, el rider corrió hacia el monstruo y lo alejó del atleta haciendo que este último huyera.

* * *

-De regreso con Shidou y Tohka-

Shidou y Tohka caminaban por las calles, donde la chica abrazaba su nuevo cojín…aunque le dio varias mordidas pensando que se podía comer.

Shidou camino con una sonrisa al verla mientras ambos se terminaban su helado, donde se detuvieron al ver a alguien.

Woz: Lamento interrumpir su cita, Waga Maou.

Era Woz, quien apareció de repente frente a la pareja.

Tohka: ¿Nh? Shidou, ¿sabes quién es este sujeto?-Pregunto viendo a Woz, donde tenía el presentimiento que el tipo no era alguien con quien puede bajar la guardia.

Shidou: Pues si.- Asintió para soltar la mano de Tohka y mirar al profeta.- ¿Qué pasa, Woz? ¿Me necesitas para algo?

Woz: Solo vine a darle una pequeña información sobre Another Build que había vencido ayer.

Shidou: ¿Another Build?

Woz: Disculpe. ¿Debería llamarlo Kamen rider Build?

Shidou: ¿Kamen rider Build?- Fue en eso que recordó al rider bicolor que conoció durante su paseo en el tiempo antes de recordar al monstruo que se le parecía.- No…esa cosa se veía como Build, pero no era él.

Woz: Los Time Jackers están alterando la historia. Ahora mismo, esa cosa es Build.

Shidou: Si es así, ¿Qué paso con Kizuna-san?

Woz: ¿Quién sabe?

Tohka: Oye, Shidou.- El mencionado se giró para verla.- ¿De qué han estado hablando ustedes dos?

Shidou: Es sobre la criatura de dos colores que apareció ayer y nos interrumpió cuando hablábamos.

Tohka: ¿Esa extraña cosa?- Murmuro recordando a aquel monstruo y como el chico se transformó para pelear contra él.- ¿No lo derrotaste?

Shidou: Lo hice, ya acabe con él.

Woz: En realidad no.-Dijo llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.- Puedes ser el Rey Demonio, pero incluso tú no puedes derrotar a Build. Aunque Geiz-kun está luchando contra él en este momento.

Shidou: ¿Qué dijiste?-El chico quedo impactado al oír eso.

* * *

-Con Geiz y Tsukuyomi-

Geiz seguía luchando contra Another Build, donde este estaba abrumando al rider. Cuando Another Build esquivó los golpes de Geiz, tuvo una apertura y le devolvió el golpe a Geiz, provocándole gran dolor.

Tsukuyomi: ¡Geiz!- Gritó con preocupación para quedar a su lado antes de ver al monstruo.- ¡Qué está pasando, es más fuerte que antes!

Another Build vio esto como una oportunidad y lanzó una pelota de béisbol de energía a los dos, donde ambos se taparon los brazos para él ataque. Sin embargo, ZI-O apareció.

**[ZIKAN GIRADE!]**

ZI-O golpeo los proyectiles de energía con su espada, destruyéndolas.

**[KEN!]**

En eso, el rider negro sostuvo su arma como un bate de béisbol y envía el último proyectil hacia [Another Build], golpeándolo en la cara. Tras eso, se giró para ver a Geiz y Tsukuyomi, donde estos miraron fijamente al rider.

Shidou: ¿Están bien, chicos?-Pregunto preocupado sorprendiendo a ambos, donde en eso Tohka llego y quedo junto a ZI-O, quien se giró para ver al monstruo.- Tohka, quédate aquí y cuida a ambos por mí, por favor.

Sin esperar una respuesta, ZI-O corrió hacia Another Build, donde ambos comenzaron una pelea. El rider trataba de cortarlo o patearlo mientras que la criatura peleaba usando sus brazos y piernas.

Mientras esto sucedía, los 3 adolescentes miraban la batalla, donde la chica espíritu estaba viendo con algo de emoción el encuentro. Por otra parte, Geiz y Tsukuyomi estaban desconcertados al ver que ZI-O los protegió.

Tsukuyomi: ¿Ese chico…realmente es Ohma ZI-O?-Murmuro recordando a aquel tirano.- ¿Es el mismo contra el que hemos luchado?

Geiz estaba mirando a quien se supone que destruiría el futuro de todos, donde estaba peleando para protegerlo. Fue en eso que recordó las palabras de Kotori y las dudas fueron a él.

Shidou pateo a Another Build para alejarlo un poco y activa su [ZI-O Watch] nuevamente.

**[FINISH TIME!]**

Another Build se recompuso y se paró, pero se detuvo cuando vio varios caracteres de Katakana rosados que decían "Patada" rodeando su persona.

Shidou corrió un poco antes de saltar en él aire y girar su cinturón.

**[TIME BREAK!]**

Los caracteres rosados se fusionaron en uno para golpear a Another Build antes de dirigirse volando hacia ZI-O, donde se pegaron en la suela de su pie derecho para que esos caracteres junto al de su visor brillaran. Juntos, los caracteres decían "Rider Kick" y el rider fue y le dio una patada voladora a Another rider, destruyéndolo.

Tohka: ¡Genial, lo hiciste Shidou!- Exclamo de emoción mientras el rider le levanto el pulgar.

Todos pensaron que la pelea termino, pero en eso escucharon unos pasos y pronto se vio a Another Build subiendo las escaleras.

Geiz: ¡Nani!- Grito en estado de shock, donde ambas chicas estaban igual.

Shidou: ¿Eh?- Se confundió por la cara que todos pusieron y se dio la vuelta para ver a Another Build todavía vivo.- Sigue sin funcionar.

Tohka: ¿Hay clones de ellos?

Shidou: No, porque si lo hubieran hecho, deberíamos haber estado luchando contra múltiples a la vez.- Respondió con lógica sin quitarle la vista al monstruo.- Si no podemos vencerlo, entonces tal vez el verdadero Build pueda.- En eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse.- ¡Lo siento, tengo que ir a algún lado!

Tsukuyomi: ¿¡A dónde vas!?- Pregunto, pero Shidou no contesto dado que estaba ocupado corriendo.

Tohka: ¡Espérame, Shidou!-Exclamo para correr y perseguir al chico, quien deshizo su transformación.

Tsukuyomi estaba confundido, pero escuchó un gruñido y vio a Geiz volver a luchar contra la Another Build.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Shidou y Tohka finalmente llegaron a su destino, el café donde viven Kizuna y Ryuga. El chico pensó reconocer una tienda mientras paseaba con Tohka, donde al pensar en una forma de vencer a Another Build, recordó que aquella tienda era la misma y que tal vez ahí podría encontrar al verdadero Build

Una vez que abrió la puerta y entró, el chico vio que el café se había convertido en un lugar para un club de fans con letreros de unas chicas lindas vestidas de atuendos rojos a cuadros. En ellos se podían ver a una peli blanca, a una pelinegra, a una rubia con una parte bien dotada, y a otra rubia que parecía una niña

Shidou y Tohka lo ignoraron por el momento y el chico fue a la nevera donde la abrieron, solo para ver que no había escondite solo para ver la bebida adentro.

Shidou estaba confundido mientras que Tohka saco una bebida y comenzó a tomársela con una sonrisa. En eso, oyeron que la puerta se abría detrás de ellos.

Eran Kizuna y Ryuga.

Kizuna/Ryuga: ¡Amaterasu, son las mejores~!- Ambos gritaron actuando nerviosos como cualquier banda de fans.

Kizuna: ¡Siento que me he quedado atontado, Banjou-shi! ¡Esa fue su primera presentación en vivo en el nuevo estadio, Ataraxia! ¡Mis lágrimas cayeron con 9.8 newtons de fuerza!

Ryuga: ¡No sé de qué estás hablando, Kizuni-shi!-Declaro agarrando los hombros de Kizuna.- De todos modos, ¡esto es solo el comienzo de la leyenda de Amaterasu!

Luego de eso, ambos se giraron, donde Ryuga tomo un micrófono y lo acerco para que quedara junto a Kizuna también.

Kizuna/Ryuga: ¡Amaterasu, las amamos~!-Declararon fuertemente sorprendiendo un poco a la pareja.

Shidou: ¿Kizuna-san?

Los hombres se asustaron al escuchar al joven ya que no sabían que había alguien aquí.

Kizuna: ¿Eh? ¿Q-Quién eres?- Preguntó desconcertado mirando al peli azul desconocido.

Ryuga: Nunca lo había visto antes.- respondió y luego puso su brazo sobre el hombro de Kizuna y les levanto el pulgar hacia arriba.- Este es el [Amaterasu FanCafe].

Shidou: Soy Itsuka Shidou, y ella es Tohka.- La chica levanto la mano mientras tomaba otra botella de jugo que encontró en el refrigerador.- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy ese chico del futuro.

Kizuna y Ryuga solo les dieron miradas en blanco. Les pareció extraño lo que ese chico les dijo.

Shidou: Necesitamos pedir prestado el poder de Build y Cross-Z.

Kizuna: ¿Build…?

Ryuga: ¿Cross-Z?

Ambos estaban confundidos, cosa que noto el chico.

Shidou: ¿No se acuerda?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

De vuelta con Geiz, él todavía estaba luchando contra la [Another Build], donde el rider activo su [Geiz Ridewatch].

**[FINISH TIME!]**

Geiz salto en el aire mientras se muestra una proyección de la destrucción de [Another Build] apareció. Geiz giró su cinturón en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj cuando una serie de personajes de color amarillo "Rider" y "Kick" aparecieron en una línea hacia el enemigo antes de que Geiz realizara una patada voladora a través de los personajes, el pie y la visera alineados con ellos.

**[TIME BURST!]**

El enemigo proyectado actúa en reversa cuando él y el enemigo convergen en el punto donde golpea la patada, la Another Build luego sigue el camino de las proyecciones de regreso a donde comenzó a ser destruido exactamente donde Geiz predijo al comienzo del ataque. El Another rider comenzó a chispear y caminó unos pasos antes de finalmente explotar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

De vuelta con Shidou y los demás al mismo tiempo, cuando Another Build fue destruida, algo hizo que Kizuna y Ryuga se enderezaran.

Los bolsillos de Kizuna y Ryuga de repente comenzaron a brillar. Ambos sacaron dos [Ridewatches] en blanco.

Shidou: ¿Watch? ¿Por qué tienen eso?- Pregunto confundido, pues él solo les mostró un Ridewatch y se convirtió en su [ZI-O Ridewatch].

Los dos riders miran a su alrededor… y notan lo cerca que estaban.

Kizuna/Ryuga: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Gritaron mientras se alejaban uno del otro.

Ryuga: ¡Qué asco!- Gimió asqueado mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Kizuna vio las bandas de papel plateadas en su brazo y se asustó mientras balanceaba su brazo para quitárselo. Ryuga sintió uno en su frente e inmediatamente se lo quitó.

Ryuga: ¿¡Que es todo esto!?- En eso él se da cuenta de Shidou y Tohka, donde reconoció al chico.- Oye, ¿No eres ese chico que vino del futuro?

Shidou: Sí, soy Shidou ¿Ya me recuerdan?

De repente, los dos Ridewatches en blanco comenzaron a brillar a medida que cambiaban.

**[BUILD!]**

**[CROSS-Z!]**

Ambos relojes se transformaron, donde Kizuna sujetaba el [Build RiderWatch] y Ryuga el [Cross-Z Rider Watch]-

Ryuga: ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó mirando el reloj con su poder.

Kizuna, aunque mira a Shidou, fue invadido por memorias antiguas.

Kizuna: Ahora lo recuerdo.- Recuerdos que sucedieron en 2017 con este reloj. En eso, él se acerca a Shidou y le agarra la mano.

Shidou: ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto mientras Kizuna pone el [Build Ridewatch] en su mano.

Kizuna: Te estoy devolviendo esto.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de poner una cara más seria.-Saluda a mi yo del pasado.

Shidou asintió, pero un poco confundido mientras Tohka y Ryuga no entendían nada. En eso, Kizuna se gira a Ryuga.

Kizuna: Tú también, entrégale el tuyo.

Ryuga: ¿Eh? No entiendo lo que está pasando, pero aquí tienes.- Dijo para entregar el [Cross-Z Ridewatch] a Shidou.

Shidou: Gracias.- Sonrió antes de salir corriendo del café con Tohka siguiéndole.

Mientras Shidou y Tohka corrían hacia donde estaba el otro rider, el chico no dejó de pensar en lo que dijo Kizuna.

Tohka: ¿Qué pasa, Shidou?-Pregunto observando como el chico miraba los relojes que le entregaron.

Shidou: Es lo que dijo Kizuna-san: "Saluda a mi yo del pasado".- En eso hace una pausa por un segundo y luego se le ocurre una idea. -¡Eso es!- Gritó mientras corría hacia los demás, sin siquiera escuchar lo que Tohka estaba preguntando.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

De vuelta con la lucha del Another Rider, este fue destruido dejando a Geiz muy cansado. Cuando pensaron que había terminado, nuevamente volvió a aparecer Another Build como si nada le hubiera pasado. Geiz estaba realmente exhausto haciéndole perder su traje.

Geiz: No se termina…-Murmuro con cansancio al ser la quinta vez que derrota a esta cosa y aún sigue viniendo.- ¿No será que...?

Tsukuyomi: ¡ZI-O!- Su grito hizo que Geiz se girara y viera a Shidou corriendo hacia él.- ¿¡Dónde fuiste!?

Shidou: ¡Fui a visitar a Kamen Rider Build!- Responde mientras se detiene junto a Geiz.

Geiz: ¿Build?

Shidou solo mira los dos Ridewatches antes de entregar Geiz el [Cross-Z Ridewatch]. Este lo miro antes de tomarlo.- Creo que tenemos que luchar contra él en el pasado.- Dijo y luego mira el [Build Ridewatch].- Junto a Build.

Geiz: Está diciendo que, si vamos al 2017, ¿Podemos derrotar a Another Build?-Shidou asintió con la cabeza.

Con eso, Shidou y Geiz corrieron, donde Tohka junto a Tsukuyomi los siguieron.

Shidou sonrió cuando vio una [Time Mazine] que iba a juego con el color de su armadura, donde entro en su interior y Tohka entro con él, ya que aún quería saber que era una cita. Geiz también entro en la suya y Tsukuyomi entro en ella para acompañarlo.

Cuando los dos riders se sentaron en los asientos del piloto de sus [Time Mazine], establecieron el año para 2017. Con el año establecido, los dos Time Mazine volaron hacia el portal del tiempo para sus destinos.

* * *

-Mundo de Masou Gakuen Build HxH, año 2017-

En las calles de Ataraxia, Another Build se encontraba atacando a los estudiantes, pero principalmente persiguiendo a los dos atletas masculinos que se encontraban entre ellos. El monstruo agarra dos botellas vacías y absorbe a los dos atletas.

Another Build: **Natación…Tiro con arco… ¡Best Mach!**-Exclamo contento mientras caminaba, pero en eso unos disparos de energía lo golpearon.- **¡BUEGH!**

Yurishia: Cielos, esa cosa sí que es fea.-Dijo la bella rubia americana viendo al Another rider mientras flotaba en el aire usando su armadura [Kuros].

Aine: Ciertamente es horripilante. Un disgusto para mis divinos ojos.-Murmuro mientras descendía al suelo equipada con [Zeros].

Hayuru: ¡No es tiempo de bromas, hay que detener a esa cosa! Sea lo que sea.- Reclamo también disgustada mirando al monstruo usando su armadura [Neros].

Sylvia: Oigan, Sylvia tal vez este equivocada, ¿Pero no se parece un poco al capitán cuando usa su armadura?-Murmuro en su gran armadura de combate que era de 3 metros de alto, [Taros].

Aine: Sea lo que sea, ¡Lo hare desaparecer!- Con eso, Aine bajo a gran velocidad y fue a pelar contra Another Build, donde este bloqueo su golpe con sus manos.- ¿¡Que!?

Ante esto, una batalla comenzó entre los dos. A pesar de que Aine se especializaba en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Another Build fue llevando la ventaja donde la golpeo y la hizo rodar por el suelo.

Another Build se iba a acercar a la chica, pero dio un salto con voltereta hacia atrás cuando disparos amarillos y morados junto a unas cuchillas golpearon el lugar donde estaba antes. El subió la mirada y vio a las 3 chicas restantes.

Hayuro se lanzó al ataque donde comenzó a dar cortes con su espada y el Another rider los esquivaba. Justo cuando la chica iba a dar un corte en vertical hacia el monstruo…este la atrapo entre sus manos.

Hayuru: No puede ser…-Fue lo que murmuro antes de que Another Build la pateara con su pie izquierdo, donde un pulso de energía roja oscura salió y la mando volando.

Tras eso, la criatura comenzó a saltar y moverse esquivando los disparos de las chicas faltantes, donde lanzo un balón de baloncesto echa de energía hacia Yurishia, quien no pudo reaccionar a esto recibiendo el golpe. La pelota reboto causándole daños antes de que el monstruo atrapara el balón y volviera a repetir lo que hizo un par de veces, haciendo que Yurishia cayera al suelo.

Sylvia: ¡Yurishia-sempai!- Grito al ver a su compañera para girarse al monstruo…que no estaba.- ¿Eh?

Sin que se diera cuenta, Another Build había saltado y quedado encima de Sylvia, donde la criatura creo un balón de basquetbol de varias veces su tamaño antes de lanzar una canasta, donde la pequeña chica era el aro.

Con eso, las cuatro chicas cayeron al suelo. Sin embargo, no se iban a rendir. Ellas se pusieron de pie y miraron a la criatura.

Aine: ¿Qué diablos es esta criatura? Es muy fuerte.-Murmuro en pose de batalla hasta que unos disparos golpearon al monstruo.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Kizuna y Ryuga acercarse a las chicas.

Kizuna: Chicas, ¿Están bien?-Pregunto poniéndose al lado de su equipo.

Hayuru: Si, estamos bien.

Yurishia: Dilo por ti, ¿Creo que yo me rompí una uña?

Sylvia: ¡Estamos bien, capitán!

Todas dieron sus respuestas, pero Aine solo miro a otro lado. Kizuna sonrió para acercarse a ella y sonreírle.

Kizuna: Es bueno ver que sigues bien.

Aine: ¿P-Por quien me tomas? No sería derribada por algo tan débil.

Ryuga: Pero, ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?

Kizuna: No parece un [Smash].-Murmuro mirando al monstruo, quien se levantó y miro a ambos.

Another Build: **Yo soy… Build.**\- Dijo caminando hacia ellos y señalar a Ryuga.- **Tú eres… Cross-Z.**\- De pronto corrió hacia Ryuga con los brazos abiertos, donde todos se alejaron del castaño y el monstruo lo abrazo.- **¡Best Mach!**

Ryuga estaba extrañado y perturbado por lo que estaba sucediendo, así que empujó al Another rider lejos de él.

Ryuga: ¡Eso fue súper asqueroso!

Kizuna: Estoy un poco celoso.

Ryuga: ¿Uh?- Lo miro desconcertado al igual que las chicas.

Kizuna: En todo caso, tenemos trabajo que hacer. [Smash] o no, le patearemos el trasero.

Ryuga: Mi parte favorita del trabajo.

Los Riders se colocaron sus cinturones y colocaron sus [Full bottles] en ellos.

**[Rabbit! ¡Tank! ¡Best Mach!]**

**[Wake Up! Cross-Z Dragon!]**

**[Are yo Ready!]**

Kizuna/Ryuga: ¡Henshin!- Ambos hombres gritaron y se transformaron.

**[Hagane No Moonsault! Rabbittank! Yeahhh!]**

**[Wake Up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeahhh!]**

Cuando obtuvieron sus respetadas armaduras, Ryuga corrió hacia [Another Build] mientras Kizuna vio que su traje sacaba chispas y aparecían estática como de televisor alrededor de su cuerpo. El ignoro esto por ahora y fue a unirse a su compañero rider para atacar al monstruo.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear, pero a pesar de que era un dos contra uno, el monstruo estaba manejando a ambos fácilmente. En realidad, parecían moverse más torpemente.

Aine: ¿¡Que te pasa Kizuna!? ¿¡Porque no estas peleando enserio!?-Grito algo enojada al ver que Build estaba peleando casi como un principiante y más lento de que costumbre.

Kizuna: ¡Estoy peleando enserio, pero por alguna razón, no puedo moverme como de costumbre!-Respondió mientras seguía peleando.

En uno de esos momentos, Ryuga fue expulsado por Another Build, donde vio que una especie de estática apareció en su cuerpo que estaba haciendo desaparecer su armadura.

Ryuga: Mis poderes están desapareciendo.-Murmuro antes de que su traje volviera.- ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Kizuna: No lo sé...-Respondió mirándose, donde su armadura también desaparecía y volvía a aparecer.- ¡Pero concéntrate en vencerlo por ahora!

Kizuna trató de golpear su imitación, pero fue pateado por su pie de tanque, donde la suela se movió y saco chispas a su armadura tirándolo para atrás. Ryuga trató de golpearlo desde atrás, pero Another Build saltó sobre él y usó su pata de conejo para darle una patada rápida a Ryuga.

Kizuna: ¡Ryuga!

Ryuga: ¡Es como si realmente fuera Build!-Exclamo sorprendido mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Another Build arrojó las botellas de natación y tiro con arco para tragárselas enteras, donde su cinturón comenzó a brillar.

Another Build: **¡Nadador! ¡Arquero! ¡Best Mach!**\- Exclamo mientras gira su conductor y salta y se sumerge en el suelo como si fuera agua.

Another Build nadó y los golpeó haciéndolos caer al suelo. Él grita desde el suelo y convoca un arco y una flecha, luego los dispara antes de que reaccionen y los pone de rodillas antes de zambullirse y volver a salir para dispararles nuevamente.

**[TIME MAZINE!]**

De repente, las dos [Time Mazine] llegaron golpeando al Another rider y aterrizaron cerca de ellos. La escotilla se abre, dejando ver que Shidou y Tohka bajaban de una mientras que Geiz y Tsukuyomi bajaban de otra.

Yurishia: ¿Quiénes son esos, y en que vienen?-Murmuro confundida mirando a las nuevas visitas, donde el peli azul vio a Build y Cross-Z

Shidou: ¡Kizuna-san!-Exclamo y ambos riders lo vieron.

Kizuna: ¡Eres ese chico del otro día!- Exclama y corre hacia él con Cross-Z.

Ryuga: Oye, es el chico del futuro-.- Las palabras del rider se fueron deteniendo como una grabación en cámara lenta cuando una mano se extiende y los congela en el tiempo.

Shidou junto a Geiz, Tsukuyomi y Tohka vieron que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se detuvieron y congelaron donde estaban, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos excepto para ellos…pues así era.

¿?: ZI-O, ¿Podrías no interferir?- Dijo un niño de cabello negro y vestimenta azul apareciendo ante ellos y mirando hacia Shidou.- Solo estamos tratando de dar a luz un nuevo rey.

Shidou: ¿Un nuevo rey?- Repitió y en eso recordó lo que le dijo Woz.- ¿¡Eres un Time Jacker!?

¿?: ¡Así que nos conoces! Mi nombre es Heure.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de señalar a Another Build.-Y ese hombre de allí. En la línea de tiempo original, un accidente acortó la carrera deportiva de ese hombre.

Shidou: ¿Eso le paso?-Murmuro sorprendido viendo al monstruo, que era solo un deportista.

Heure: Originalmente, aquí es donde se detuvo su tiempo. ¡Pero hice que su tiempo comenzara de nuevo!

Shidou se mostraba tranquilo, pero se ve que su puño se aprieta por la frustración. En eso suspira y mira a Heure.

Shidou: No, no lo has hecho.- Dijo confundiendo a Heure.- Las manecillas del reloj se pueden detener y comenzar de nuevo, incluso puedes volverlas atrás, pero la vida es diferente.-En eso mira a Another Build.- Solo él puede elegir el camino que quiera caminar hacia el futuro. El tiempo no se moverá a menos que él mismo lo mueva.

Tohka: Shidou…-Murmuro sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras mientras que Geiz y Tsukuyomi miraban impactados al chico.

Shidou era claramente diferente de su futuro yo, donde en 2068 Ohma Zi-O era vil, cruel y tirano. Su yo más joven era todo lo contrario. Una persona recta, justa y amable, uno que luchaba para defender a otros.

Heure: Interesante declaración. Incluso en tu juventud, eres impresionante ZI-O.- Comento mientras caminaba hacia Shidou, mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no me muestras el futuro que vas a elegir?

Tras decir eso, Heure pasó al lado de Shidou y desaparece. En eso, el tiempo volvió a correr y todos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente.

Shidou: Vamos.- Le dijo a Geiz y ambos se pusieron sus [Ziku Drivers].

**[Ziku Driver!] X2**

Ambos sacaron sus [Ridewatches] y giraron los diales antes de activarlos.

**[ZI-O!]**

**[GEIZ!]**

Los insertan en sus cinturones y presionan el botón de liberación que inclinan sus drivers. Entran en sus poses de transformación cuando los relojes aparecen detrás de ellos.

Shidou/Geiz: ¡Henshin!- Gritaron e hicieron girar los cinturones.

**[Rider Time! ¡KAMEN~ RIDER~! ZI-O!]**

**[Rider Time! ¡KAMEN RID~ER! GEIZ!]**

Las correas de reloj giran en círculos alrededor de ambos mientras sus armaduras se materializaban. Las bandas explotan antes de que los kanji respectivos se adhieran a sus visores.

Al completarse la transformación de los dos riders, los riders de este mundo se pusieron al lado de los nuevos, lado a lado listos para luchar contra Another Build.

El Another Rider cargo contra ellos mientras luchan contra él, golpeándolo y pateándolo mientras lo rodean. Intercambiaron golpes, pero luego los poderes Build comienzan a fallar nuevamente cuando su armadura se disipó y se convirtió en Kizuna nuevamente, perdiendo sus poderes. ZI-O y Geiz alejan de Another Build mientras los poderes Cross-Z comienzan a fallar y luego vuelve a Ryuga. Geiz siguió luchando contra Another Build mientras Shidou se volvía hacia Kizuna y Banjou.

Shidou: ¡Kizuna! ¡Ryuga!- Gritó mientras los dos riders de este mundo mantenían su distancia.

Aine: ¡Kizuna! ¿¡Que les pasa!?-Grito mientras ella y sus amigas se ponían al lado de los riders.

Kizuna: Parece que nuestro poder está desapareciendo.- Dijo mientras su armadura aparece antes de que se desvanezca por completo.

Ryuga: Depende de ustedes, se los encargamos.-Dijo alentándolos levantándoles un pulgar en alto.

Tsukuyomi: Build… ha desaparecido…- Murmuro mientras permanecía al lado de Tohka, quien entendió que esos dos perdieron sus poderes.

Shidou: Kizuna…-Murmuro triste al ver que ambos buenos tipos perdieron sus poderes.

Mientras Shidou no creía que Kizuna y Ryuga perdieran sus poderes, Another Build hace girar su cinturón mientras el suelo se licua nuevamente y hace que ZI-O caiga en él.

Tohka: ¡Shidou!-Grito al ver al rider negro estar dentro del suelo como si fuera agua y que se ahogaba. Quería ir a ayudarlo, pero Tsukuyomi la detiene.

Tsukuyomi: Tranquila, Geiz ira a ayudarlo.- Dijo poniendo su fe en su compañero de su época.

Geiz salta del suelo licuado y luego saca el [Ghost Ridewatch] gira el dial y luego lo activa.

**[GHOST!]**

Geiz lo inserta en el conductor y repite el proceso de girar su controlador.

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

Geiz carga hacia el monstruo mientras el [GhostArmor] se materializa y se adhiere a él.

**[KAIGAN! GHO~ST~!]**

Flotando en el aire, Geiz esquiva las flechas disparadas por Another Build, luego se zambulle mientras flota hacia ZI-O y lo agarra del brazo para sacarlo del agua. Tras eso, lo arroja al piso aun solido cuando Another Build dispara nuevamente sus flechas, intenta acertarle a Geiz y continúan su lucha.

ZI-O aterrizó de nuevo en tierra firme, se volvió hacia Geiz luchando y esquivando los ataques de Another Build.

Geiz: ¡No te quedes mirando!- Reclamo a ZI-O mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de Another Build, donde ambos entraron a un pequeño túnel de las cercanías y el monstruo ahora estaba saltando desde las paredes hasta el techo como el agua.

Shidou: ¡Ah, ya se!- Exclamo para mirar el [Build Watch] que estaba en su [Rider Holder] derecho.

Era el [Rider Watch] que había recibido de Kizuna del futuro. Él lo saco y miro el reloj.

Woz: Usando ese reloj, significa que aceptas heredar el poder de Build, donde podrá ser capaz de usar sus poderes.-Dijo mientras aparece junto a ZI-O de la nada, asustándolo.

Shidou: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Estamos en 2017!- Exigió, pero Woz ignoro su comentario para abrir su libro.

Woz: Según este libro, la victoria incluirá una buena cantidad de responsabilidades. ¿Tienes la resolución para hacerlo?

Shidou, tras escuchar eso, mira el [Ridewatch] antes de mirar a Kizuna. Tras eso, mira a Tohka recordando lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, lo cual hizo que tomara una decisión, girara el dial del reloj y se lo extendiera hacia Woz.

Shidou: ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!- Contesto mientras activa el reloj.

**[BUILD!]**

Woz sonríe ante esto y Shidou inserta el reloj en su cinturón y presiona el botón de liberación haciendo que el cinturón se incline. Agarrando el driver con la mano izquierda, lo hace girar.

**[RIDER TIME! ¡KAMEN~ RIDER~! ZI-O!]**

Unas palabras en Katakana salen volando de su cinturón y luego aparece un [Full bottle] holográfico con las palabras "Armor Time" flotando a su alrededor. Dentro de la botella, el [Build Armor] se materializa cuando la [Full bottle] se desvanece. La armadura hace el gesto característico de Build.

**[ARMOR TIME!]**

Zi-O camina hacia la armadura y le toca en el hombro antes de que la armadura se disperse y flote para luego se adhiera a él.

**[BEST MACH! BUI~LD~!]**

ZI-O ahora tiene una armadura plateada con rojo y azul. Su casco es similar al casco de Build con el cañón del tanque y la oreja del conejo sobresaliendo de las manecillas del reloj. La cara es roja y azul, así como la armadura del cofre. Cada uno de los hombros tiene Fullbottles, uno rojo a la derecha y el azul a la izquierda. El muslo izquierdo es azul y el derecho es rojo. El Katakana se adhiere a la visera que dice 'Construir' y una trituradora de taladro portátil se lleva en su mano derecha.

Kizuna, tras ver esto, camina hacia ZI-O con una sonrisa mientras Woz abre su libro.

Woz: ¡Iwae! ¡Él es el heredero del poder de todos los riders! ¡El amo del tiempo, viajando más allá del tiempo y espacio, reinando el pasado, presente y futuro! ¡Su nombre es Kamen rider ZI-O: Build Armor! ¡Y en este momento ha recibido el primer poder de otro rider!

Shidou se mira a sí mismo antes de que Kizuna se ponga a su lado y le susurra algo al oído. Cuando lo hizo, hicieron su gesto característico.

Shidou/Kizuna: _Shōri no hōsoku wa, ¡kimatta!_-Dijeron juntos, donde hacen el mismo gesto, pero la diferencia es que, al final, Shidou abrió y cerró varias veces su mano hacia adelante.

Kizuna le palmea la mano para detenerlo antes de hacerle un gesto para que vaya a pelear. Shidou carga hacia adelante, donde Kizuna lo miraba con una sonrisa.

ZI-O al entrar en la pelea, golpea a Another Build con el [Drill Crucher Crusher], tirando al monstruo al suelo. Shidou intenta golpearlo nuevamente, pero la criatura se aleja del taladro y se levanta, donde continúan con su combate.

Mientras la batalla de estos dos se llevaba a cabo, Geiz se quita el [Ghost Ridewatch] y sale de su armadura para sacar su arma.

Es un arma de hacha roja y negra con una sola mano con un hocico en la bisagra y dos botones. La bisagra voltea el hacha hacia un arco y tiene una palabra amarilla Hiragana para 'Ono' a 'Yumi'. Al lado de la bisagra hay una ranura para el Ridewatch y al lado hay un hondero para disparar en modo arco.

**[ZIKAN ZAX! YUMI!]**

Another Build salta y vuelve a zambullirse, pero Geiz tira del hondero y le dispara una flecha al monstruo, evitando que use su poder y caía al suelo que seguía sólido.

Shidou: ¡Siento que esto funcionará!- Exclamo con emoción para girarse a Kizuna.- Solo necesito agitarlo, ¿verdad?

ZI-O sacude su brazo derecho cuando aparecen números y matemáticas en el aire. La diferencia es que en vez de aparecer formulas, aparecían palabras que decían cosas como:

"Aprendido en el primer grado"

"Nada aparte de números"

"Parte 1 sin entender"

"Alfabeto"

"Que números tan difíciles"

"Numero de la suerte X Numero de la suerte"

Kizuna, Aine, Hayuru, Yurishia, Sylvia y Ryuga miran las matemáticas con confusión y desilusión.

Ryuga: Esto no se ve bien.-Murmuro sabiendo que al menos Kizuna usaría verdaderas formulas y no letras al hacer, donde algunas como Hayuru y Sylvia tenían una gota de sudor en la cara mientras que Aine y Yurishia intentaban no reírse.

Por otra parte, el dueño del poder…

Kizuna: _Saiyakuda_.- Solo pudo estar decepcionado por las "ecuaciones" de Shidou mientras este presionó los dos [Ridewatches].

**[FINISH TIME! BUILD!]**

Shidou presiona el botón de liberación y gira el controlador. Al mismo tiempo, Geiz inserta el [Cross-Z Ridewatch] en su [Zikan Zax].

**[FINISH TIME!]**

Shidou crea una gráfica hacia Another Build y salta sobre él, luego se desliza hacia abajo como una rampa con su [Drill Crusher Crusher] en la mano hasta el finalizador.

**[VORTEX! TIME BREAK!]**

ZI-O lo golpea con el taladro, tirándolo al aire. Geiz, al ver esto, apunta su Zikan Zax hacia el monstruo mientras dispara.

**[CROSS-Z! GIWA GIWA SHOOT!]**

Un dragón de fuego azul fue disparado, golpeando a Another Build, donde antes de caer al suelo, ZI-O se acerca y golpea de nuevo con su taladro antes de que explote.

ZI-O aterriza cuando mira hacia atrás para ver a un joven jugador de baloncesto caer al suelo, ven salir el reloj [Another Build] cuando se enciende y luego se rompe. El jugador de baloncesto desaparece en el aire y regresa a donde estaba.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

El joven se despierta, cuando la pelota de baloncesto lo golpea y mira confundido a su alrededor y ve que el auto se ha estrellado a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó?-Murmuro mirando a su alrededor antes de quitarle importancia, donde su vida como deportista pudo continuar.

* * *

-De vuelta con los riders-

Shidou y Geiz, que ahora deshicieron sus transformaciones, fueron recibidos por Tohka y Tsukuyomi respectivamente.

Tohka: ¡Shidou, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!-Exclamo de emoción al chico, quien se rasco la nuca con vergüenza

Tsukuyomi: Buen trabajo.- Aunque era corto, el sentimiento fue recibido, donde Geiz no le tomo importancia y se giró a Shidou.

Geiz: Oye, ¿por qué tienes esos Ridewatches?

Shidou: Kizuna y Ryuga me los dieron.- Respondió confundiendo a Geiz.

Geiz: Pero no deberían haberlos tenido para empezar. ¿Cómo los obtuvieron?

Shidou se puso a pensar profundamente en su pregunta antes de recordar lo que le dijo Kizuna cuando les dio los relojes. La idea de las palabras que Kizuna dijo era " Te estoy devolviendo esto". Lo reconstruye y sabe a qué se refería cuando corre hacia Kizuna y Banjou.

Geiz: ¡Oye!-Grito al ver como el peli azul fue y se acercó a ambos riders de este mundo, quienes estaban conversando con alguien en una pantalla holográfica flotante. Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de Shidou y este se puso frente a ellos antes de sacar dos [Ridewatches] en blanco y se los entrega.

Shidou: ¿Puedes tomar esto, Kizuna?-Dije mientras el chico lo miraba para luego ver el reloj.

Kizuna: ¿Qué es este dispositivo? ¿Qué tipo de tecnología es esta? Qué profundamente intrigante.-Murmuro entrando en su modo nerd haciendo que las chicas y Ryuga ponga los ojos en blanco.

Aine: Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Hayuru: Siempre es igual.-Dijo y ambas chicas suspiraron.

Yurishia: Pero eso es parte del encanto de Kizuna, ¿no lo creen?

Sylvia: Sylvia también cree eso.- Asintió con una sonrisa antes de ver como el chico comenzó a marcharse.- ¡Ah, capitán! ¡Espere!

Ryuga: ¡Oí, Kizuna!-Grito y los 5 fueron para alcanzar al cerebrito.

Shidou mira las escenas antes de que Geiz lo agarra por el cuello de su camisa.

Geiz: Oí, ¿qué rayos intentas?

Tohka: ¡Oye, deja a Shidou!-Gruño mientras forzaba a Geiz a soltar al muchacho y ponerse al lado del peli azul.

Shidou: Esta bien Tohka, no me molesta y lo que hizo es justificable.

Tsukuyomi: Así es, pues entregar objetos del futuro puede alterar todo un mundo si no se tiene cuidado.-Dije acercándose al grupo para mirar al peli azul.- ¿Por qué les diste esos relojes?

Shidou: Yo tampoco estoy seguro, solo estoy siguiendo un presentimiento.

Geiz: ¿Un presentimiento?-Shidou asintió antes de girarse y mirar al grupo que se iba alejando.

Shidou: Todo lo que sé es que en el futuro, ese [Ridewatch] en blanco se convertirá en el [Build Watch].- Explicó mientras miraba a Kizuna, Aine, Hayuru, Yurishia, Sylvia y Ryuga alejarse, donde su mirada se concentraba en ambos chicos.- Incluso si la historia cambia, Kizuna elegirá su camino para convertirse en Build, y Ryuga elegirá su camino hacia Cross-Z. Esa es la sensación que tengo.

Luego de eso, ambos chicos con las 4 chicas caminan para regresar a las instalaciones para descansar y dar su informe, pero se detuvieron al escuchar un ruido en el aire. Los 6 levantaron la vista y vieron las [Time Mazine] de Shidou y Geiz volando por el aire antes de que Shidou se detuviera y pusiera la [Time Mazine] en modo robot para dar un gesto de adiós para despedirse. Estaban asombrados por esto, pero Ryuga les dijo adiós.

De esta forma, Shidou, Tohka, Tsukuyomi y Geiz volaron a través de la puerta del tiempo de regreso a su mundo y era.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Luego de aquel viaje, Shidou aterrizo su [Time Mazine] en un lugar donde no sería visto por nadie. Bajo de la nave junto a Tohka para ver como esta despegaba por si sola para marcharse. El chico entendió que era un método para que no vieran la máquina del tiempo. Sin embargo, él se preguntó dónde estaban Geiz y Tsukuyomi.

Shidou: ¿Qué raro? ¿Dónde estarán?- Murmuro antes de que su teléfono sonara y este contestara.- ¿Hola?

Kotori: {¡Shidou! ¿¡En donde diablos te metiste!?}-El chico alejo el teléfono de su oreja por el gran grito que dio su hermanita.- {¡De repente desapareciste junto a [Princess] y no hemos podido encontrarlos en más de 1 hora!}

Shidou: Lo siento, es que surgió algo, pero Tohka está aquí conmigo a salvo.-Le susurro fijándose en la chica, quien miraba en dirección de donde salió volando la [Time Mazine].

Kotori: {Bien, pero luego me explicaras que paso. Por el momento, concéntrate en tu cita.}

Shidou: De acuerdo.-Contesto para colgar el teléfono y mirar a la chica.- Oye Tohka, ¿Qué te parece si retomamos lo que dejamos pendiente?

La chica lo miro unos momentos antes de sonreír.

Tohka: ¡Por supuesto!-Exclamo comenzando a correr, donde Shidou sonrió y comenzó a seguirla.

Cuando salieron del área de donde llegaron, por mera casualidad, Origami estaba ahí y los vio. Ella estaba detrás de la pared de un hotel con una mirada enojada.

Ryoko: {Origami, ¿dónde estás? Se supone que debíamos reunirnos-.}

Origami: Objetivo localizado.- Dijo cortando las palabras de su comandante.- Tráeme un dispositivo de combate de emergencia. Punto de llegada: 088,107

Luego de unos momentos, Origami golpeó la boca de la fuente de agua de la cara de una pared y sacó su traje Realizer y luego se lo puso. Estaba lista para el combate.

* * *

-Más tarde-

El sol se ponía. Shidou y Tohka estaban en el parque en la colina. Tohka estaba abrazando su almohada, la cual no había soltado desde que la obtuvieron.

Tohka: Oye, Shido, ¿En que se transforma eso?- Preguntó señalando los trenes.

Shidou: Lamentablemente los trenes no se transforman.

Tohka: ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿¡Se combinan!?

Shidou: Bueno, supongo que se podría decir que sí.

Tohka: ¡Oh~!-Ella se emocionó, sintiéndose muy feliz.

Luego de eso, ambos se quedaron cayados mientras miraban la puesta del sol. El lugar era iluminado por una luz naranja que era cálida y calmante.

Tohka: Shidou, hoy me divertí mucho.

Shidou: Me alegro, aunque te tuve que llevar conmigo para ver de nuevo a ese monstruo.

Tohka: No te preocupes, no me molesta. Al final te encargaste de él, aunque todavía me hubiera gustado ir al "Parque de los sueños".

Shidou: Por favor, olvida que eso ocurrió.

Tohka: Mmp, si eso es lo que quieres, Shidou, lo olvidare. Pero…-El chico mira a la chica, quien se muestra pensativa.- ¿Qué es una cita? Al final, no puedo llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Shidou: Bueno, eso es…cuando un hombre y una mujer salen, y…se divierten y esas cosas.

Tohka: Vaya, ¿Eso es todo? Si ese es el caso, entonces definitivamente tuvimos una cita increíble.

Shidou: Sí, ciertamente lo fue.-Murmuro mirando el [Build Watch], donde no espero obtener el poder de aquel rider.

Tohka: Las citas son realmente increíbles.- Shidou no negó eso, pues también lo cree.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

A una distancia lejana donde están Shido y Tohka. Origami, con un rifle de francotirador, estaba apuntando a la chica con su comandante Ryouko Kusakabe en otra parte usando binoculares espiando a la pareja.

Ryoko: No puedo creer que esté viendo esto. Un espíritu aparece sin un terremoto espacial y luego entra en contacto con un chico humano.-Murmuro aun impactada mientras miraba a Shidou y Tohka conversando, donde se notaba que se divertían.

Origami: ¿Permiso para disparar?

Ryoko: Todavía no. Los altos mandos todavía no lo han decidido. Nunca antes había pasado esta irregularidad. Ni siquiera hemos evacuado la zona, así que solamente hay que mantenerla vigilada.- En eso ella activa y usó su comunicador.- Aquí Punto Alpha, ¿Cuál es el problema-?-Ella se detuvo cuando escucho algo que no pensó oír.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué tenemos permiso para disparar?

* * *

-De vuelta con Shido y Tohka-

Tohka: Todos los humanos fueron muy amables hoy.

Shidou: Nadie intentó matarte, ¿verdad?-Comento mirando a la chica.- Tal vez tuvimos ese problema con el monstruo parecido a Build, pero como viste, nadie quería matarte ¿Verdad? Te dije que estarías bien.

Tohka: Sí, tienes razón. Nunca pensé que este mundo sería tan amable, tan divertido y tan hermoso, me encanta aquí.-Dijo con una autentica sonrisa mirando el atardecer.- Ahora entiendo porque el escuadrón Mecha Mecha siempre viene detrás de mí.- En eso ella mira la ciudad con una mirada adolorida.- Cada vez que llego a este mundo, destruyo algo tan hermoso. No traigo nada más que destrucción.

Shidou: Tohka…-Murmuro mirando a la chica.- Eso no es cierto. Tú no haces nada de eso porque quieres.

Tohka: Pero termino haciéndolo.-Murmuro antes de mirar a Shidou con una sonrisa, pero tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.- Según parece, sería mejor si yo dejara de existir.

Shidou, al escuchar eso, se estremece y se enojó.

Shidou: ¡No digas eso!- Grito sorprendiendo a Tohka.- ¡Estamos bien, no hubo un terremoto hoy! ¡No destruiste nada!

Tohka: Sí, pero...- Ella agarró su almohada con fuerza.-Eso no significa que no habrá un segundo la próxima vez que aparezca. Una vez que regrese y me duerma. No podré controlarme.

Shidou: ¡Entonces no vuelvas!-Declaro haciendo parpadear a Tohka.- ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado? Solo una vez, intenta quedarte aquí.

Tohka: Incluso si lo hiciera, todavía hay tantas cosas que no sé sobre este mundo.

Shidou: Te enseñare todas las cosas que no sabes.

Tohka: Necesito comida, un lugar para dormir, ¿y si pasa algo?

Shidou: ¡Te cuido, lo prometo! Si algo sucede y si tenemos que lidiar con eso, lo solucionaremos.- Respondió mientras sacaba el [ZI-O RiderWatch] y se lo mostraba.- Ahora tengo poder, un poder para defender a la gente, incluyéndote.

Tohka: ¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto mientras sus manos temblaban.- ¿Se me permite estar aquí? ¿Está bien para mí estar vivo en este mundo?

Shidou: Claro que sí.

Tohka: Eres el primer humano en decirme eso, pero creo que eres el único que piensa de esa forma.- Dijo mientras algunas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.-Estoy segura de que el equipo Mecha Mecha y oras personas no quieren arriesgarse. No quieren algo tan peligroso como yo cerca.

Shidou: ¡Eso no me importa!-Grito callando a Tohka.- ¡Incluso si el mundo se vuelve contra ti, te protegeré! Incluso si alguien más te rechaza, ¡Entonces yo te aceptara más de lo que te puedan rechazar! Si tu futuro es perecer, ¡Entonces yo lo cambiare para que vivas!

Tohka se quedó sin palabras y vio como el chico extendió su mano a ella.

Shidou: ¡Eso es todo lo que necitas saber! Si tengo que convertirme en un rey demonio para obtener el poder para protegerte, que así sea. Voy a aceptar cualquier castigo que venga con solo el hecho de darte la vida que mereces.

Tohka vio la mano de Shidou. Al ver la determinación en sus ojos, supo que lo decía enserio. Ella sonrió y estaba a punto de tomar la mano del chico… hasta que Shidou vio algo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Origami tenía un buen objetivo en la cabeza de Tohka, mientras escuchaba a su comandante.

Ryoko: {Distancia: 512.15 metros. Dirección del viento: 40.8 grados. Velocidad del viento: 0.04 metros por segundo. Temperatura: 24.2 grados Celsius. Humedad relativa: 52.8 por ciento.}-Anuncio mientras Origami mantenía su mira a la cabeza de Tohka.- {Las condiciones son favorables, puedes disparar.}

Al escuchar la confinación, Origami apretó el gatillo para disparar.

* * *

-De regreso con Shidou y Tohka-

Shidou: ¡Cuidado!- Grito mientras que con ambas manos, el empujo a Tohka tan fuerte como él pudo.

La esbelta Tohka no pudo soportar el repentino impacto, mientras ella rodaba hacia atrás como en una manga. Ni siguiera un instante después.

Shidou ni siquiera pudo decir una sola palabra. En algún lugar entre su pecho y estómago, el sintió un tremendo impacto.

Tohka: ¡Q-Que estás haciendo!-Grito enojada sentada en el suelo cubierta con arena, pero en eso quedo impactada.- ¿Eh?

Tohka vio un poco de mezcla de relleno con un poco de sangre en el aire, y vio a Shidou caer al suelo con un enorme agujero en su costado, tras eso, cayó en el suelo mientras un charco de su sangre se esparcía en el suelo.

* * *

-Con Origami-

Origami dejó caer su rifle, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa que había hecho.

Ryoko: {¡Origami!}- la voz de su comandante sonó, pero ni eso la trajo a sus sentidos.- {¡Te puedes lamentar después! ¡Te regañare hasta morir después! Pero por ahora—}-Fue en eso que vio algo que la dejo horrorizada.- {¡Solo piensa en no morir...!}

* * *

-De regreso con Shidou y Tohka-

Tohka camina hacia Shido.

Tohka: ¿Shidou...?- Ella lo llamo, pero no hubo respuesta. Eso era de esperarse. En el pecho de Shidou, había un gran hoyo más grande que su mano. Su cabeza estaba confundida, ella no entendía.- Shi…dou.

Tohka se agacho al lado de la cabeza de Shidou y pico sus mejillas. No había respuesta. La mano que estaba extendida hacia Tohka solo hace unos momentos estaba completamente empapada de sangre.

Unos pocos segundos después, su cerebro comenzó a entender la situación. Ella reconoció ese olor quemado que los envolvía.

Era ese olor del grupo que siempre intenta matar a Tohka, el AST.

Era un golpe muy agudo. Probablemente iba hacia ella. Si ella fuese golpeada en su estado actual sin su vestimenta, incluso Tohka no hubiera salido ilesa. Mucho menos si era el completamente indefenso Shidou.

Tohka sintió un mareo tremendo, mientras ella colocaba su mano sobre los ojos de Shidou, cuales aún estaban observando el cielo, y lentamente cerro sus parpados. Entonces, ella se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme ella estaba usando, y delicadamente cubrió el cadáver de Shidou.

Tohka: Pensé que contigo todo estaría bien. Podría ser difícil, pero lo pasaría contigo a mi lado. Puedo querer pasar cualquier cosa cuando estoy contigo.-Murmuro con una leve sonrisa antes de fruncir el ceño.- ¡Pero no importa ahora! ¡De nada sirve ahora que te has ido! ¡Estoy solo ahora! ¡Este mundo me ha rechazado!

Tohka levantó la mano, donde un trueno negro apareciera en el cielo. Entonces este trueno negro la golpeó, pero no la lastimó.

Su uniforme se convierte en partículas ligeras y desaparece.

Tohka: ¡Adonai Melek!- Proclamo vistiéndose con su vestido Astral.

Tohka luego miró hacia la dirección de donde venía la bala y vio a Origami. Ella da un pisotón en el suelo con tanta fuerza que hizo una gran grieta en el suelo que también hizo una luz púrpura. Saliendo de la tierra está el trono dorado. Tohka saltó encima.

Tohka: ¡Sandalphon!- Llamo sacando la espada para luego salta del trono y luego lo corta por la mitad.

El trono se hizo añicos como fragmentos de vidrio. Los fragmentos se reunieron en Sandalphon y formaron una espada gigante.

Tohka: ¡Halvanhelev!- Proclamo levantó la enorme espada.- ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!?

Ella dio un corte hacia abajo, lo que hizo que una gran barra de rayo quisiera pasar unos metros por Origami, que destrozó un poco del parque y causó un gran cráter.

Ryouko estaba volando a buena distancia.

Ryoko: Esto no es bueno.-Murmuro pálida al ver el poder de la chica espíritu.- ¡Origami huye ahora! ¿¡En donde están los refuerzos!?

* * *

-Con Origami-

Ryoko: {¿Origami? ¿¡Origami!?}- No importa las veces que llamo, la chica todavía estaba en shock y no pudo moverse.

En eso ella vio a Tohka flotaba sobre ella y le daba una mirada de odio.

Tohka: Entonces fuiste tú. Tú eres el que lo hizo.-Dijo con una voz llena de odio.- Mi amigo… Mi alma gemela… Tú fuiste la que mato a Shidou.

Origami: (Yo…fui quien mato…a Itsuka Shidou…)-Pensó en gran shock viendo que era verdad.

Tohka: Solo querías matar, matar y matar. Mereces morir, morir y morir.

* * *

-Fraxinus-

Las alarmas sonaban en la sala de comando. La tripulación observaba a Tohka atacando implacablemente a Origami.

Shiizaki: ¡Shidou-kun no tiene pulso!

Nakatsugawa: ¡Se ha emitido una alerta de terremoto dimensional!

Mikimoto: ¡Solo el 7% de la zona ha sido evacuada!

Kotori: Tenemos suerte de que no haya ninguna casa cerca. Pero a este ritmo, ella eliminara la ciudad entera.- En toma y come una piruleta.- Bueno, supongo que ese es el límite para un caballero. Pero todavía no podemos darnos el lujo de matar a nuestra princesa.

Kawagoe: C-Comandante…-Hablo sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué pasa con Shidou-kun?

Kotori: Paren de holgazanear y sigan trabajando. No hay manera que Shidou muera tan fácilmente, ¿cierto?

Eso era correcto. De ahora en adelante era el trabajo real de Shidou.

Minowa: ¡C-Comandante! ¡Esto es...!- Exclamo mirando la pantalla, donde amplificaron la imagen donde estaba Shidou.

Kotori: Aquí viene.-Dijo cambiando la posición del dulce, su boca se retorció en una sonrisa.

En la imagen, acostado en el parque, cubierto con un uniforme escolar, Shidou estaba siendo mostrado, pero su uniforme escolar repentinamente comenzó a prenderse fuego.

No era que estaba desapareciendo porque fue creado por un Espíritu, ni era porque los rayos del sol comenzaron un fuego. Eso es porque, lo que estaba quemándose no era el uniforme.

El uniforme se quemó y cayo, revelando el hermosamente hueco cuerpo de Shidou. Y entonces, los miembros de la tripulación de Fraxinus una vez más dejo salir sonidos de sorpresa.

Mikimoto: L-La herida esta…

Eso es correcto, la herida. La sección que se había vuelto en un enorme agujero, estaba quemándose. Las flamas aumentaron hasta que la herida de Shidou no podía ser vista más…entonces gradualmente se apagaron.

Y entonces después que las flamas terminaron de parpadear, allí existía el cuerpo perfectamente restaurado de Shidou. Y en eso…

Shidou: {¿Nn? ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!}- EL chico se levantó mientras golpeaba su estómago apresuradamente hasta que extinguió el fuego. Luego de eso, por fin se percató de algo.- {¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo…?}

Al ver esto, el puente estallo.

Minowa: C-Comandante, ¿Que es-?

Kotori: ¿No se los dije? Si Shidou muere una o dos veces, él puede inmediatamente comenzar un nuevo juego.- Respondió como si este hecho fuera natural. La tripulación simultáneamente mando miradas de interrogación, pero ella las ignoro.- Recupérenlo inmediatamente. Él único que puede parar a la chica es Shidou.

* * *

-Con Shidou-

El no entendía.

Mientras repetidamente golpeaba su estómago, Shidou arrugo sus cejas. Había un gran hoyo en la chaqueta y camisa que él estaba usando, y su corbata estaba rota a medio camino. Pero ahora mismo Shidou no presto atención hacia su apariencia embarazosa.

Había algo más hacia el cual él tenía que dirigir su atención.

Shidou: ¿Por qué…estoy yo vivo?-Murmuro tocando su estómago confundido.

En ese entonces, el sintió una mala premonición, y repentinamente empujo a Tohka. En el siguiente momento, un hoyo se abrió en su estómago…y él se desmayó.

De hecho hay un hoyo en su ropa, y las manchas de una gran cantidad de sangre aún permanecían. No parecía como un sueño.

Shidou: ¡Oh cierto, Tohka!

Ese ataque había sido sin duda apuntado hacia Tohka. Exactamente como esta Tohka. El miro alrededor del área, buscando por esa figura. Entonces, de una colina incluso más alta que el parque en el cual Shidou estaba, una luz negra se disparó. Siguiendo eso, el sonido de una tremenda explosión y una onda de choque se expandió.

Shidou: ¿¡Uwahh...!?- Sorprendido, él se tambaleo al suelo, abanicado por el aire.- ¡Q-Que, diablos…!

Mientras dejando salir un grito, el miro hacia ese lugar—el cuerpo de Shidou se endureció. La vista que el vio, comparado a antes que el perdiera el conocimiento, se había vuelto algo completamente diferente.

En esa dirección había estado la área de construcción, también como las montañas y tales cosas que no habían sido tocadas desde que el paisaje cambio hace 30 años. Esas cosas habían sido absurdamente destruidas, como si fueran golpeadas por un golpe aéreo.

No, era ligeramente diferente. En todo caso, era como si una espada enorme hubiera cortado a través de ellos innumerables veces, dejando atrás un número de orillas afiladas.

Shidou: Que paso aquí.

Woz: Fue [Princess].

Shidou: ¡UWAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito al ver a Woz a su lado.- ¿¡Porque siempre debes aparecer así!?

Woz: Disculpe mi señor, pero vengo a decirle que debe calmar pronto a [Princess]. Si no lo hace, esta ciudad será destruida.

Shidou: ¿Eh? ¿¡Tohka hizo esto!?

Woz: Así es. La furia de cuando lo vio morir fue tan grande que ahora está desquitando todo ese rencor contra la persona que le disparo. Tobichi Origami.

Shidou: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Tobichi-san!?

Woz: Mientras hablamos, [Princess] está atacando a quemarropa al sargento Tobichi, donde su [Territory] no durara mucho tiempo. A este paso, será asesinada.

Shidou: ¡No puede ser!- El hecho de que Tohka iba a matar a alguien lo puso eufórico.- ¿¡No hay algo que pueda hacer!?

Woz: Por supuesto que la hay. Sin embargo, debe estar dispuesto a usar este método.

Shidou: ¡Lo que sea! Si puedo salvar a Tohka y a Tobichi-san, ¡Entonces hare cualquier cosa!- Woz sonrió para acercarse a su señor y susurrarle algo al oído, donde el peli azul se puso rojo como tomate.- ¿¡Estas bromeando!?

Woz: No, estoy siendo muy serio en esto.-Dijo sin una pisca de duda o que estuviera jugando.- Este es el único modo para hacerlo.

Shidou: P-P-Pero, ¿Cómo algo así…va a…?

Woz: De todas formas, su hermanita le dirá lo mismo cuando lo traiga de regreso a Fraxinu antes de que lo tire desde la nave.

Shidou: Espera, ¿¡Que!?- Fue en eso que sintió su cuerpo volviéndose ligero.- ¡Nuahhh...!

Woz: Buena suerte, Waga Maou.-Dijo para ver que el chico desapareció, dejándolo solo.- Bueno, eso debería completar el proceso para que mi rey demonio reciba los poderes de [Princess].

En eso, Woz desapareció.

* * *

-Con Tohka y Origami-

Tohka continuó atacando Origami con furia mientras que la atacada solo se sienta dónde está, pero afortunadamente su barrera estaba resistiendo los ataques de Tohka.

Origami: (Yo…maté a alguien.)-Pensó de rodillas al suelo mientras apenas podía escuchar los rugidos de Tohka al estar tan inmersa en su mente.- (Yo…soy igual…a un espíritu.)

Tohka hizo un corte por encima de la barrera de Origami que la destruyó. Origami tosió un poco de sangre por el impacto.

Tohka ahora tenía su espada apuntando hacia ella.

Tohka: Desaparece.-Murmuro con una intensa intención asesina, la cual Origami podía sentir.

Origami: (Tou-san... Kaa-san...)- La imagen de sus padres apareció en su mente y luego cerró los ojos esperando su final.

Tohka: Shidou, ahora te vengare.-Dijo levantando su espada para dar el golpe final, pero…

¿?: ¡Tohka!- Una voz familiar la llamó.

Tohka se detuvo y miró hacia el suelo, donde vio a alguien que no pensó e volver a ver cayendo desde el cielo.

Tohka: Shi…¿¡Shidou!?- Ella fue volando y atrapo al chico en el aire. Tras atraparlo, ella vio que la cara y todo era la misma que recordaba.- Shidou, ¿Realmente eres tú?

Shidou: Si. Eso creo.- Contesto algo nervioso dado que el aun no entiende lo que pasa.

Las lágrimas se forman en los ojos de Tohka y luego lloró sobre su hombro.

Tohka: ¡Shidou, Shidou, Shidou…!

Shidou: Si, entiendo, así que no… ¡Uh!- Se detuvo cuando vio que la gran espada de Tohka comenzó a parpadear y sacar algunos relámpagos.

La espada que Tohka paro en medio-abanicar dio un resplandor negro puro que cambio los alrededores en oscuridad.

Shidou: Q-Que es esto…-Murmuro llamando la atención de Tohka, quien vio su espada.

Tohka: ¡Oh no...! El poder esta…

Shidou: Tohka, ¿qué está pasando?

Tohka: ¡Perdí el control de Halvanhelev!- Exclamo bajando su espada.- ¡Necesito encontrar un algún lado para liberarlo!

Shidou: ¿¡Donde es ese algún lado!?-En eso se fijó que Tohka miraba el suelo. Siguiendo su mirada, el noto a Origami acostada allí, pareciendo como si ella moriría en cualquier momento.

Shidou: ¡No puedes! ¡No puedes dispersarlo allí!

Tohka: ¡E-Entonces que estás diciéndome que haga! ¡Ya alcanzo el estado crítico!

Incluso mientras decía esto, la espada que Tohka sostenía estaba disparando corrientes de relámpagos negros hacia los alrededores. Como fuego de ametralladora, el bombardeo continuo arrancaba la tierra. Shidou se puso a pensar en algún modo, algo para detener esto y salvar tanto a Tohka como Origami.

Fue en eso que el chico recordó lo que Woz y Kotori le dijeran que hiciera, donde podría salvarla.

Sinceramente, él no lo creía. El método era estúpido y vergonzoso, algo que jamás daría resultado. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, su seguidor y hermanita le han dicho que hacer y hasta el momento lo han ayudado a sobresalir en los problemas que ha tenido hasta ahora.

Si realmente funciona, tendrá que arriesgarse.

Shidou: Tohka. U-Uhm, cálmate y escúchame.

Tohka: ¡Que pasa! Ahora no es el momento—.

Shidou: ¡Es acerca de eso!-Grito cortando sus palabras.- ¡La posibilidad de hacer algo acerca de ello... a la mejor... tengo el método!

Tohka: ¿¡Que dijiste!? ¿¡Que debería de hacer!?- Aunque le exigiera eso, Shidou no pudo decirlo. Después de todo, es un método incomprensible e ilógico y carente de contexto.- ¡Apúrate!

Ante eso, Shidou se decidió y abrió su boca.

Shidou: ¡Es, uhm...! ¡Tohka! ¡B-Bésame!

Tohka: ¿¡Que!?- Ella frunció el ceño, pero eso era de esperarse. Durante este tiempo urgente, él dijo algo como eso. No se podía ayudar que ella lo tomo como algún tipo de mal chiste.

Shidou: L-Lo siento, solo olvídalo. Hay que pensar en algún otro—.

Tohka: ¿¡Que es un beso!?

Shidou: ¿Eh...?- El chico se quedó sin palabras. ¿Realmente ella no sabía lo que era besar?

Tohka: ¡Dime rápido!

Shidou: B-Bueno, es juntamos nuestros labios y luego nosotros-.- Tohka lo detuvo haciendo lo que le dijo.

Los labios de Tohka eran tan suaves y tan húmedos e incluso daban un dulce olor que esa sensación y toque causaron que su cerebro gritara "hell and heaven". Que los besos saben cómo limón es mentira. El beso de Tohka sabía cómo al parfait que ella comió hace poco.

Luego aparecieron grietas por todo Halvanhelev y luego se disipó en partículas de luz.

Shido y Tohka parpadearon. Mientras los dos caían suavemente hacia el suelo, el vestido astral de Tohka se convirtió en partículas de luz hasta desaparecer cuando ambos tocaron el suelo.

Shidou: ¡Pwua...! -Tomando un respira, el chico separo sus labios con los de Tohka y ella miro abajo.- ¡Lo…L-L-L-L-Lo siento Tohka! ¡Se me dijo que esta era la única manera...!

A pesar de no ser el que la beso, el de inmediato se disculpó mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de Tohka, estando hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo tirándose en el suelo, terminando con una maravillosa dogeza. Sin embargo, muchos segundos pasaron, pero ella no piso en la cabeza de Shidou o incluso lo maldijo.

Pensando que esto era extraño, Shidou levanto su cabeza. Tohka solo estaba sentada allí con una mirada misteriosa en su cara, tocando su labio con su dedo. O más bien, antes que eso—

Shidou: ¿¡Pwua...!?- El chico grito cuando su cara se volvió de un rojo brillante como si él estuviera a punto de chorrear una hemorragia nasal, y él se endureció.

La vestimenta ella estaba usando se estaba derrumbando en partes y piezas, Tohka estaba en un estado medio-desnudo que era embarazoso tan siquiera mirar.

La reacción de Shidou parece haber causado que Tohka notara esto. Ella apuradamente cubrió su pecho.

Shidou: N-N-N-No Tohka, Yo solo—.

Tohka: ¡N-No mires, idiota...!- Aunque sin saber el significado de un beso, parecía que ella tenía un sentido normal de vergüenza.

Shidou: ¡Lo si-siento...!-Grito nervioso cerrando sus ojos.

Tohka: ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Tú estás entrecerrando los ojos!

Shidou: ¿¡E-Entonces que debería de hacer...!?- Exclamo y después de unos pocos momentos… su cuerpo entero sintió una sensación cálida de nuevo.- ¿Eh…?

Involuntariamente, Shidou abrió los ojos, y frente a ellos estaba el cabello negro puro de Tohka, y sus hombros desnudos. El punto era que…la chica lo estaba abrazando.

Tohka: Ahora, tu no serás capaz de ver.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras el chico se calentaba más.

¿Esta esto realmente bien? Mientras pensaba esto, e incapaz de mover su cuerpo, él se quedó firme justo así.

Al poco tiempo.

Tohka: Shidou.- El chico miro a la chica que le hablo.

Shidou: ¿Q-Qué pasa?-Pregunto aun nervioso, donde su corazón latía a mil por hora sin saber lo que ella quería.

Tohka: ¿Tú me... llevarías a una cita otra vez?

Esa pregunta sorprendido a Shidou, quien no supo que decir, pero las palabras de inmediato aparecieron en su cabeza antes de darle una reconfortante sonrisa.

Shidou: Si, en el momento que quieras.- Asintió y esto hizo que Tohka se pusiera realmente feliz y sonrió maravillosamente.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Shidou estaba sentado en el sofá mientras su Tío estaba preparando la cena. Sin embargo, su mente estaba distraída.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que le paso ayer.

Primero que nada, tuvo una cita con una chica espíritu, la cual era muy bonita. Luego de eso, recibió los poderes de Kamen rider Build, logrando derrotar de una vez por todas a Another Build para que jamás pudiera volver. Tras eso, continuo con su cita donde le dispararon y pensó que moriría, sin embargo, de alguna manera regreso a la vida para luego ir a detener a una Tohka enfurecida…donde él la beso.

En ese momento, la vestimenta que Tohka uso se derritió y desapareció—y en ese instante, el sitio como si algo cálido había fluido a dentro de su propio cuerpo. ¿Exactamente que fue esa sensación?

El silenciosamente toco sus labios, recordando ese momento.

Junichiro: ¿Qué haces, Shidou?

Shidou: ¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Se exalto al ver a su tío a su lado. Recientemente siente que muchos personas aparecen a su alrededor para sorprenderlo.

Junichiro: ¿Por qué te estabas tocando de esa forma los labios?- Pregunto curioso al ver a su sobrino hacer algo que jamás hizo, pero verlo un poco sonrojado le dio una idea.- No me digas que, ¡Has logrado besarte con una chica!

Shidou: ¿¡Que!? ¡No, eso no es verdad…aunque si paso y…!

Junichiro: ¡No tienes por qué ponerte así, lograste algo grande!-Exclamo para luego rodearlo con su brazo.- Entonces, quien es. Ella es linda.

Shidou: Bueno, sí. Lo es, pero…no quiero hablar mucho de eso.

Junichiro: ¿Qué paso?

Shidou: Bueno, es complicado.-Dijo mientras que pensaba que decir.- Ella es de una familia bastante protegida, donde luego de que paseamos por la ciudad, vinieron a recogerla y no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces.

Junichiro: Ya veo. Una chica protegida ¿eh?-Murmuro separándose un poco de su sobrino.- Tal vez se asustaron por la alarma que hubo de terremoto espacial que hubo ayer.

Shidou: Si, yo pienso lo mismo.- No les podía decir que una organización secreta se la llevo para hacerle unos estudios cuando todo paso y que no le permitieron contactos desde entonces.- Para ser sincero, muchas cosas me pasaron ayer. Aún sigo bastante abrumado.

Junichiro: Ya veo.-Murmuro asintiendo viendo los problemas que tenía el chico.- Bueno, lo único que te puedo decir ahora es que no te calientes la cabeza con eso. Entre más lo pienses, menos podrás resolverlo. Date tiempo para que las cosas se vayan aclarando. Por el momento…-En eso saco una caja y se la mostro.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Shidou: ¿Eh?

Junichiro: ¡Oh, vamos! ¿¡No me digas que olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños!?

Fue en eso que Shidou lo recordó. Era cierto, hoy era su cumpleaños y cumplía 18 años.

Junichiro: Como Kotori-chan tuvo que salir a pasar la noche con unas amigas, solo celebraremos tu y yo, pero no te preocupes. A pesar de que somos solo nosotros, nos divertiremos y comeremos bien.- Dijo mostrando la mesa, la cual estaba llena con los platillos y bebidas favoritas de Shidou.- A parte de eso, este paquete me llego por correo, y me sorprendió al ver lo que era.

En eso, Junichiro abrió la caja y mostro que era un pastel, pero Shidou se sorprendió al verlo. Eso era normal dado que el pastel tenía la forma del [ZI-O RiderWatch] y tenía una placa de chocolate que tenía escrito: "En conmemoración al comienzo de su camino".

Junichiro: No sé quién lo haya mandado, pero este es un pastel muy original. Y el mensaje en dulce que pusieron también lo es, ¿No lo crees?

Shidou: Sin duda.-Murmuro mientras pensaba en las palabras, donde cierto profeta apareció en su mente.

* * *

-Fraxinus-

Kotori: Eso es todo.

La ubicación era el cuarto especial de comunicaciones dentro de Fraxinus que solo la comandante Kotori tenía permitido entrar. Encarando la mesa redonda colocada en el centro del oscuro cuarto, Kotori concluyo su reporte. El reporte referente a la captura y recuperación del Espíritu.

Alrededor de la mesa redonda, incluyendo a Kotori, la respiración de un total de cinco personas se podía sentir. Pero, en realidad, la única en Fraxinus era Kotori. Los otros miembros estaban asistiendo la junta a través de altavoces colocados en la mesa redonda.

-_Así que esto significa que su poder es real._\- Hablando en una voz ligeramente apagada estaba un feo gato de peluche sentado en la derecha de Kotori.

Bueno, la voz de hecho venia del altavoz justo en frente del animal de peluche, pero del punto de vista de Kotori era como si el feo gato era el que estaba hablando. Ya que los otros no tenían video de ella, era algo que Kotori coloco arbitrariamente.

Debido a eso, al interior de Fraxinus se había convertido en un espacio como de fantasía. Era casi como la loca fiesta de té en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Kotori: Eso es el por qué yo dije, si es Shidou entonces funcionara.-Dijo orgullosamente cruzada de brazos, y esta vez el ratón con una cara llorona a su izquierda hablo silenciosamente.

-_Ir por solo tus declaraciones, no había bastante credibilidad. Después de todo, no puedes esperar que nosotros libremente creamos en el poder de la resurrección... o la habilidad de absorber el poder de los Espíritus_.- Kotori encogió sus hombros ante eso. Oh bueno, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer sobre eso.

Montar los varios aparatos de observación y análisis para confirmar las habilidades de Shidou tomo alrededor de cinco años. Bueno incluso entonces, durante el tiempo que Fraxinus fue construida y una tripulación fue juntada. En términos de tiempo trabajaron perfectamente.

-_¿Que hay acerca del estatus del Espíritu?_\- Esta vez la voz vino de al lado del feo gato, de un perro azul que parecía extremadamente estúpido con baba colgando de su cara.

Kotori: Nosotros hemos estado monitoreando su estatus desde que fue recuperada por Fraxinus, y su estatus es extremadamente estable. Ni siquiera una grieta en el espacio-tiempo fue detectada. Exactamente cuánto de su poder aún permanece lo necesitaremos analizar en detalle, pero por lo menos, no es un nivel donde "solo existiendo destruiría el mundo".- Contesto y de los cuatro animales de peluche, tres de ellos sostuvieron su respiración.

-_Entonces, por lo menos en esta etapa actual, ¿los Espíritus pueden existir en este mundo sin ningún problema?_-En una voz claramente excitada, el feo gato hablo. Kotori lo vio con disgusto mientras ella calmadamente contesto "si".

Kotori: Además, sería difícil pare ella desaparecer hacia la otra dimensión con sin sus poderes.

-_Entonces, ¿qué hay acerca de su estatus? Él ha absorbido todo ese poder del Espíritu. ¿Ha ocurrido algo anormal?_\- Esta vez, el ratón pregunto.

Kotori: En este momento ninguna anormalidad ha sido detectada, ni en Shidou o el mundo.

-_¿Como? ¡Son calamidades que destruirán al mundo! Para sellar el poder dentro de un humano, y que nada anormal ocurra_…

Kotori: No obtuvimos permiso de usarlo a él porque fue concluido que ningún problema saldría.

-_¿Exactamente que es él? Con tal habilidad... es como si él fuera un Espíritu_.- No era solo la cara del animal de peluche, realmente era un idiota. Kotori suspiro dentro de su corazón y obedientemente abrió su boca.

Kotori: Su habilidad para revivir es como yo explique previamente. Respecto a la habilidad de absorción, actualmente lo estamos investigando.

-¿Y aquel poder con la armadura?-Pregunto el peluche de perro.- ¿Qué clase de poder era ese y de aquel monstruo que había aparecido?

Kotori: Aun no estamos seguros, pero seguimos investigando. Cualquier avance o descubrimiento será debidamente reportado.-Contesto, obviamente ocultando el asunto del futuro que se supone que le depara a Shidou, y por un momento los animales de peluche estuvieron silenciosos.

Entonces después de unos pocos segundos, el animal de peluche que aún no había hablado hasta ahora, una ardilla abrazando una bellota, silenciosamente hablo.

-_De cualquier modo, buen trabajo, Comandante Itsuka. Has obtenido brillantes resultados. Yo espero grandes cosas de ti en el futuro_."

Kotori: Afirmativo.-Por primera vez, ella enderezo su postura, y coloco su mano a través de su pecho.

Luego de eso, ella salió del cuarto y se tele transporto a un parque. Cuando llego, ella solo se quedó parada.

Kotori: Aquí estoy, vine para que podamos conversar como acordamos.- Dijo al aire y en eso dos personas salieron.

Eran Geiz y Tsukuyomi. Ambos caminaron hasta quedar a unos metros de Kotori. Ella había hecho que su hermano le contara lo que le paso en el momento que salió del radar, donde él la dejo impactada al escuchar la historia. Luego de eso, recibió un mensaje de ambos adolecentes del futuro, diciendo que querían reunirse con ella.

Kotori: Y bien, ¿Qué piensan de mi hermano? ¿Aún siguen pensando que es aquel tirano de su tiempo?

Tsukuyomi: Para ser sincera, yo lo veo imposible.-Murmuro mientras recordaba lo que ha hecho Shidou.- En aquel momento, no esperaba que ZI-O nos protegiera. Y no solo eso, también salvo al espíritu tomando un disparo que él sabía que lo mataría. ¿Este ZI-O realmente será el Omha ZI-O que conocemos?

Kotori: Se los dije, Shidou no es esa clase de persona.

Geiz: Sin embargo, aun cuando derrotamos a Another Build, Kamen rider Build sigue desaparecido de la historia. Itsuka Shidou obtuvo el [Build Watch].-Dijo con seriedad mientras caminaba un poco.- La historia parece seguir el curso para convertirse en Ohma ZI-O. Pero lo que me preocupa es aquel poder que lo regreso a la vida.

Tanto Geiz como Tsukuyomi vieron como termino la cita, donde el chico recibió un disparo y cayó muerto. Ellos pensaron que sería el fin del chico y que Omha ZI-O desaparecería, pero abrieron los ojos cuando un raro fuego azul apareció en su herida y la curo, donde Shidou se levantó y regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Geiz: Nuestros registros no dicen nada de que el tuviera una habilidad de resurrección, aparte de eso, con besar al espíritu, logro quitarle sus poderes y detener el ataque critico.- Dijo con gran seriedad.- Mires por donde lo mires, ZI-O oculta cosas que parece que ni él mismo sabe. Poderes que desconocemos y podían poner en crisis al futuro.

Kotori: Pero Shidou no ha hecho nada malo.

Geiz: Por ahora, pero recuerda lo que le dijo al espíritu: "Si tengo que convertirme en un rey demonio para obtener el poder para protegerte, que así sea".

Tsukuyomi: ¿Sugieres que por el hecho de poder salvar y proteger a los espíritus, él fue robando y obteniendo poderes para poder defenderlas?

Geiz: Es la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar.

Kotori: Eso es absurdo.

Geiz: ¿Como que los viajes del tiempo y otros mundos como el hecho de que chicas con poderes sean las causantes de terremotos espaciales?-Comento callando a Kotori.- Acéptalo, vivimos en un mundo absurdo, y el tiempo puede llegar a cambiar a la gente. Para bien…o para mal.

Kotori: Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres hacer? No creo que matar a Shidou vaya a dar buen resultado. Lo necesitamos para salvar a los espíritus.- Explico y ambos chicos del futuro se pusieron a pensar.

Tsukuyomi: ¿Qué tal esto?- Dijo para explicar su idea.

* * *

-Unos días más tarde-

Un nuevo día llego, y con eso, un nuevo día de clases. Shidou llego a su clase y se sentó, donde saco el [Build Watch] recordando el poder que tiene ahora y las responsabilidades que radican en tenerlo. En eso, Okamine Tamae llegó al aula

Tamae: Buenos días a todos, tengo un anuncio importante que dar.-Dijo y todos se callaron para poner atención.- Tenemos a 3 nuevos estudiantes transferidos que se unirá a nosotros este semestre. Entren por favor.

En eso, 3 personas entraron. Eran un chico y dos chicas. Shidou abrió los ojos al ver a los 3 nuevos estudiantes.

Tohka: ¡Soy Yatogami Tohka! ¡Por favor, conoceos a todos!- Exclamo felizmente con el uniforme puesto.

Tsukuyomi: Tsukino Tsukuyomi, es un placer conocerlos.-Se presentó respetuosamente con el uniforme escolar, pero tenía un velo blanco incluido sobre su ropa.

Geiz: Myokoin Geiz.-Dijo cortantemente de brazos cruzados con el uniforme masculino, pero traía un chaleco sin mangas y de cuello largo de cuero puesto.

Encarados con dos bellezas que podían causar que los ojos de uno dolieran con tan solo mirarla hizo que los chicos de la clase se volvieran escandalosos. Por otra parte, las chicas chillaron al ver a Geiz, quien era guapo y frío.

Toda la clase estaba exaltada, sin embargo, Shidou estaba impactado al ver esto. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Él sabe que Ratatoskr había llevado a Tohka a alguna parte, pero nunca lo adivinaría a su escuela. Por otra parte, ¿Qué hacen ambos chicos del futuro en su clase?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

De vuelta con Woz, él está en un cuarto oscuro narrando con su libro abierto a nuestros lectores.

Woz: Y así, ZI-O obtuvo el poder de Build a parte de ahora tener a un espíritu a su lado. Su camino de conquista ha iniciado. Sin embargo, su encuentro con otra leyenda está acerca.

En eso se ve una sala de hospital con pacientes y médicos. Había un médico con una camisa verde debajo de una bata blanca, pantalones rojos y zapatillas de deporte con una roja y una azul caminando a los pasillos. La cámara se mueve a su lado y muestra hacia dónde va, en la pared decía "pediatría" mientras la cámara muestra su rostro. Un hombre joven con cabello morado.

* * *

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con tres relojes donde Build estaba en el medio, Cross-Z a la izquierda y ZI-O a la derecha-**

* * *

**Omake**

Shidou: Sabes, hay algunas cosas que no puedo entender.-Dijo sentado en una silla de la cafetería Nascita.- Si mi mundo y el de Masou Gakuen Build HxH son completamente diferentes y separados, ¿Cómo fue que Nascita junto a Kizuna y Ryuga se encontraban en mi ciudad?

Kizuna: Eso se debería a la existencia de Another Build.-Dijo sentado no muy lejos de Shidou.

Shidou: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kizuna: Cuando un Another rider es creado, su existencia hace que los mundos temporalmente se hagan uno, donde sus historias van entrecruzándose hasta ser una.

Shidou: No entiendo.

Kizuna: Mira, imagínate que hay dos líneas, donde cada una representa la línea del tiempo de un mundo. Cuando un Another rider es creado, entonces esas líneas se van acercando hasta que en un punto en el tiempo, se sobreponen y se vuelven una, donde ciertos elementos de un mundo terminan en el mundo en que los Time Jakers han invadido, en otras palabras, partes de mi mundo terminan en el tuyo.

Shidou: Ya veo. Si es así, ¿Qué pasa cuando un Another rider es destruido?

Kizuna: Cuando eso pasa, el ancla que mantenía unidos a los mundos desaparecen, donde ambos mundos comienzan a separarse y volver a la normalidad. En eso, la historia del mundo cambiado regresa a la que era antes.

Ryuga: Sin embargo…-En eso aparece sentado no muy lejos de los otros dos.- ¿Qué nos pasó cuando estuvimos en el mundo de ZI-O? Quiero decir, nos volvimos unos malditos fans de unas chicas y nuestras personalidades cambiaron demasiado, donde yo te abrace…cosa que fue asquerosa.

Shidou: A parte de eso, no importaba cuantas veces derrotara a Another Build, este regresaba.

Kizuna: Bien, bien. Contestare las preguntas, pero tengan paciencia.- Dijo para dar un leve suspiro y comenzar.- Primero que nada, cuando un Another rider es creado, los poderes riders de ese mundo comienzan a ser borrados de la existencia, donde el monstruo toma su lugar. En nuestro caso, cuando Another Build fue creado, nuestra historia cambio en uno donde ni Ryuga ni yo nos convertimos en riders, aparte de eso, la invasión de Valantlis extrañamente término donde este llego a una tregua, aunque las mujeres tenían más poder que los hombres. Como ninguno de nosotros se convirtió en un riders, nuestro camino cambio a uno donde éramos chicos normales y eventualmente nos convertimos en fans de Amaterasu, que son las chicas que combatían a las armas mágicas, pero tras terminar la guerra, se convirtieron en cantantes exitosas y populares.

Ryuga: Wow…

Shidou: ¿Y sobre la resurrección de Another Build?

Kizuna: Eso es porque un Another riders no puede ser vencido a no ser que se use el poder rider del Kamen rider del que fue creado. En este caso, solo el poder de Build podía vencer y destruir de una vez por todas a Another Build junto al [Another Build Watch].

Ryuga: ¿Eso no significa que tu podrías haberlo derrotado y haber acabado con todo eso?- Kizuna asintió.- Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Kizuna: Pues como Another Build fue creado, mis poderes de Build fueron borrándose, donde cuando peleamos, fui incapaz de usar todo mi poder mientras me iba debilitando. Esto hizo que Another Build tuviera la ventaja sobre mí hasta que mis poderes desaparecieron. Sin los poderes de Build, era incapaz de pelear o derrotar al Another rider.

Shidou: Así que, si uno tiene los poderes de la contraparte del another rider, este puede derrotarlos.- Kizuna asintió.- Eso significa que no hace falta regresar al pasado para derrotar a un another rider ¿verdad?

Kizuna: Así es, pero es referible derrotarlo en el pasado.

Shidou: ¿Por qué?

Kizuna: Porque de esa forma, todos los desastres que creo el Another rider jamás habrían pasado, lo que restaurara al mundo junto a su historia donde la gente afectada jamás habría sido atacada.

Shidou: Así que, uno no solo debe obtener los poderes del Kamen rider del que el another rider fue creado, ¿Sino también ir en el momento en que fue creado para restaurar el mundo a uno donde el monstruo jamás lo ataco?

Kizuna: Exactamente.

Shidou: Esto de los viajes en el tiempo sí que es complicado.

Kizuna: Siempre lo es. Cuando viajas en el tiempo, puedes llegar a cambiar la historia, o crear un nuevo mundo con una historia diferente al cambiar el pasado. Uno nunca sabe lo que pasara.

Ryuga: Los viajes en el tiempo no tienen sentido.

Kizuna: Esa es toda la verdad.

Shidou: Siento que…no puedo refutar eso.-Murmuro antes de que la escena se oscureciera.


End file.
